Fate: Salvation
by Grafian
Summary: When Shirou finally finds himself unable to fight, he returns home to Fuyuki and a certain hilltop. Those faithful words, that soft and warm smile as she said 'I love you, Shirou', stuck with him throughout his entire life. For decades he fought for his ideal, motivated by her memory. What happens when his final regret;not being able to save her, takes him to 6th century Britannia?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Heya folks! I thought I could try my hand at a Fate fanfic to alternate with between my Sword Art Online stories. I have recently gotten into the series and I. Am. Hooked. The Fate-In Time fanfic by Parcasious is one of my all-time favourite pieces of writing and I really liked the idea of giving Shirou that opportunity. While this story revolves around that same idea, I am taking it in a vastly different direction. I have some interesting ideas planned out for the later chapters, and I hope the readers will agree with that :) Please do let me know what you think by means of private messages, reviews and such. All my fanfics are essentially writing challenges I set for myself in an attempt to get better at the art.

The story starts with a short Prologue, briefly glancing over Shirou's life after the fifth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, before it begins in earnest. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

The fifth Holy Grail War changed his life. Shirou Emiya, still a teenager at that point, had little experience as a magus. Yet he had had a dream. The desire to become a hero of justice. Some, like the girl who had become his best friend after the war, Rin Tohsaka, called him distorted. And in truth he knew that was true. He had no sense of self. All he wanted was to prevent people from crying. For the people he cared about to be happy. To save everyone. While everyone had always told him that was admirable, they also told him it was impossible, delusional. Yet he didn't care.

The War changed things. Fighting his future self, Archer, a Counter Guardian who regretted every choice he had made in his life. Every choice following along that ideal of wanting to save everyone. A broken remnant of a man who's only wish was to kill his former self in an attempt to be freed from his eternal nightmare of endless slaughter in the service of Alaya. A being that is not truly a being. It is best described as the collective, unconscious will of humanity to survive. Whenever humanity's survival is threatened to a large enough degree, one or more Counter Guardians are dispatched by Alaya to fight back any threat. These guardians being the spirits of powerful individuals throughout time, contracted to guard Humanity's survival.

Shirou Emiya chose not to give up on his ideals. He proclaimed he would have no regrets. Striving to save and help everyone was a noble pursuit, and he would not wish for any other purpose. He fundamentally denied Archer's regrets, his existence. And yet... As the years turned to decades, and those he held dear withered away, he was left alone. Ever traveling the earth, finding places where his help was needed. Where he could save the most lives. He thought he would be different than Archer. Because there was something more that strengthened his determination. The memory of Saber. The 'Servant' he had unwittingly summoned at the start of the fifth Holy Grail War. Remembered in legend as King Arthur. That woman... Arturia Pendragon, had changed him.

He had never had a sense of self. A reason to stay alive. If only he could help someone, he was satisfied. What happened to him never mattered. And she was much the same. She gave up her chance at happiness, she gave up her own heart to be the King that her people needed. She denied her gender, her self to do that. Ever hiding and suppressing her own emotions and needs for the good of all others. Defeating any and all who opposed the peace she sought with a resolve that put the strongest to shame. But all things come to an end. In the battle of Camlann, she and her Knights perished. A final battle culminating in mutual, mortal blows between Arturia and her magically cloned 'daughter' in disguise, Mordred.

Filled with nothing but regret and sorrow upon seeing the lifeless bodies of her once loyal Knights, her friends, and the ruin of her country, she wished for a chance to obtain the Holy Grail and replace herself by a worthier King. One who would not lead her beloved Britannia to ruin like she had. Shirou and Arturia had connected during those two weeks where she had been summoned as his Servant in the War. They had fallen in love. Two individuals who shared a similar, impossible dream. But it was not meant to last. At the end they were separated by time. For decades, her memory, her resolve, her determination was enough for him. It was enough to fuel his drive, his goals, his dreams. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see her gold speckled hair, gently flowing in that breeze as she sat on that green hill. Those green eyes, shimmering like emerald, and that gentle smile only meant for him.

Those last words she said to him, before she faded away. 'I love you, Shirou'. So simple. And yet so powerful. They had known it wasn't meant to last, but they both took solace knowing that they had had a chance to be happy, to find someone who understood them and who loved them with all their being, no matter how short that time had been. He knew right then and there, that his road would be long and difficult, much like Archer's had been. But his would be different. For whenever he focused on his own world, his Reality Marble, it was different as well. Archer's had been a barren wasteland, with dead grass swaying among countless, numerous swords sticking out of the ground. A thick scent of coal and iron, dense, grey clouds and large mechanical gears hanging from the sky.

Shirou Emiya's had never become that twisted ideal. Ever since he had spent those last few minutes with Sab- no, Arturia, his Reality Marble began to set more and more. It had been largely unformed and fuzzy at the end of the war. But in the years that followed, as he got a stronger grasp on who he was and how his powers worked, the sky was not covered by dense clouds, but clear and bathed in the colours of a beautiful sunset. The setting sun beautifully illuminated the vibrant, green grass that covered almost every part of his world. Still, it was filled with swords and other weaponry, as far as the eye could see. But it was not the broken remnant of an ideal, the graveyard of regrets that he had seen in Archer's Reality Marble. It was a place to remember those that had fallen. And in the center of his world, there stood a hill. A green hill with a small tree. It was the same hill where many years prior he had said his goodbyes to her, to Arturia.

While there was a sword planted every meter or so as far as the eye could see, the slopes of that small hill were empty. Atop it was where he always appeared whenever he visited his world in his mind. And always right there, in front of him, there was one sword. Caliburn, the Sword of Choosing that started her Kingship. He had always regretted not being able to reproduce Excalibur, the weapon she wielded when he met her, but in a way it was better that way. That sword belonged to her and her alone. It was the physical manifestation of her ideals, her soul. Such a thing should not be trapped in a Reality Marble. Caliburn was more than sufficient as a memorial. In front of it lay a scabbard, perhaps even more important to him and her memory than the sword itself. Ornately decorated with royal blue and gold. Avalon. They were both hers. The only pieces of true importance in the world that was essentially Shirou Emiya's self.

Despite knowing he would never see her again, he had never stopped looking. For decades he had sought out that beautiful, gentle smile, those emerald eyes and that gold speckled hair. No matter how many he saved, how many he killed... She was always there at the end of the day, at the forefront of his mind. Reminding him to keep striving for his ideals. Inspiring him with her own strength.

When the day finally came that he could fight no longer, that he collapsed, he found himself with but one regret. He had known he was dying, and he had torn himself away from his last battlefield, another struggle overcome, to return to where he had taken shape. That hill in Fuyuki. Leaning against that tree, now older and sturdier, he let out a deep sigh. He tried materializing Avalon. Hoping to hold it as he drifted off to wherever he would go next. He could only chuckle wryly when he realized he no longer had the strength to do so. Muttering to himself as he watched the setting sun, there was no one around to hear him say "...If only... I could have saved her too, like she saved me...". Or so he thought, as he softly chuckled while his vision faded to black and his remaining strength left his body.

But someone had heard him. Ripples formed on an unmoving lake, somewhere else entirely. An otherworldly beautiful and graceful woman's voice rung out through the water "Perhaps... We should give him the chance... What do you think, sister? Is he worthy?". Slowly, another voice, this time in the winds that rippled the water, gracefully hummed before replying "He fought his entire life, struggling to reach what he knew he could never achieve. Yet never faltering, never stopping until he could go no longer... Perhaps... He might be. Why don't why find out?".

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

That's strange... He was sure he died. Right? Everything was still dark, but he suddenly felt a breeze, something he couldn't feel only a moment or so ago. He also didn't feel the rough bark of the tree he had been leaning against any more. If anything, it felt as if he was standing up. He could hear the sound of rustling leaves and chirping of birds overhead. Carefully, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. What the...

He was standing in a forest clearing. It didn't resemble the woods on the mountain near Fuyuki at all. How did he get here? He looked around and took a few steps, then noticed something was off. Why were his steps so... small... He looked at his feet, not understanding what he saw. Then at his hands. Before incredulously holding his face and patting his body. "I... I'm a child?" he nervously asked to no one in particular. He was wearing black leather trousers and a vest, boots and what looked like a nobleman's surcoat. Red with golden trimmings, and a crest made of a horizontal bow, with a sword strung like an arrow. Embroidered with the same gold as the trimmings around the edges. Fine quality too. But it seemed... medieval? Topping off his ensemble, was a thick, black cloak with a hood.

"Physically, yes, you are a child again, but your Magic Circuits are as open and trained as you are used to" a soothing voice teasingly spoke up from behind him. As he jumped up, startled, he immediately materialized Bakuya and Kanshou, his white and black, yin and yang blades that he had once seen Archer project in the Holy Grail War oh so many years ago. They had proven to be his most used weapons by far, and they had quickly become the quickest to project in a pinch. Spinning around with his newly projected blades in hand he landed in a combat pose. Only to look up in the face of an otherworldly beautiful woman. For some reason, he couldn't accurately say what colour her hair or eyes were, only that her skin was fair. It was as if they were just... beautiful. Too beautiful to comprehend. The power oozing out of her was immense and unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before. He had hunted all sorts of dangerous magi and creatures. Even a number of deranged Dead Apostle Ancestors and Divine Beasts.

She felt nothing like that, however. The Od, magical essence of the body, that she radiated was soothing. Calming. Peaceful. But immensely powerful nonetheless. As she gave him a calm smile, he carefully lowered his dual blades and wearily asked "Who are you? And what have you done to me?".

The woman just giggled for a moment, before she slightly tilted her head and said "You wished to save her, I wanted to know why". It took him a few seconds before he understood what she meant. He had thought he was dying, and all that had been on his mind was the image of Arturia, dying alone on a battlefield surrounded by the bodies of her fallen comrades. His only true regret; not being able to save the one woman he could say he loved.

The woman in front of him just calmly waited for his reply, so eventually he cleared his throat and said "Because she doesn't deserve her cruel fate. Her entire life she sacrificed everything for her ideals... Her identity. Her happiness. Her heart". He carefully watched the woman's expression, which stayed the same, so he continued "If only the Grail had been untainted... Then I would have wished for her happiness".

After his reply, the woman seemed to hum in thought, before giving him a curious smile. "Do you love her?". He didn't need to think about his answer. He had known for a long time. "Yes". The woman tilted her head again and bit on the corner of her lip, as if she was weighing his words for truth. "Even after all this time, without ever seeing her again?".

Once again, without hesitating, he nodded and confidently said with a soft smile "I saw her every night... Perhaps it wasn't real, but it was real enough. I could wait for years. No, I have waited for years. Decades even. And it could be eons for all I care. Someday, I'll find her again, no matter what you're planning on doing to me... or wherever we are".

The woman looked at him for a few seconds, her expression not changing, but then she sighed. "It seems my sister may be right about you... Well then, Shirou Emiya, I hope you don't squander this opportunity".

He was about to open his mouth and ask what the hell was going on here, but then he heard growling coming from behind him, as well as pained grunt. He quickly turned around, but saw nothing in the immediate area. When he turned back to the woman, she was gone. He looked around confused, but saw nothing, then heard a scream coming from the same direction as the previous sounds. Cursing, he decided to head there.

The woman was gone anyway, and if he could help it, he would never let someone die on his watch! He instinctively reinforced his legs and body, shooting through the bushes and undergrowth of the forest as he dispelled his dual swords and projected his favourite, pitch black bow. As he got closer and closer, he started to pick up a familiar signature of magical essence. A power that is all too familiar to him, with traces of the might of a Dragon...

* * *

Arturia was cursing herself for her stupidity. Why did she have to wander so far into the forest? Sir Ector always told her to stay near the edges, just in case she got lost. And of course, she got lost looking for berries... She just kept seeing a small number of them in bushes further and further into the woods. Enjoying the sweet taste of them, she carelessly wandered deeper and deeper into the woods, until she wasn't sure anymore which way she came from.

Stumbling through some bushes, she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. As she slowly turned around, she saw a large, menacing brown bear... And it was hungrily eyeing her... Alright... No sudden movements, just slowly.. back away. As she nervously held her hand on her sheathed, wooden training sword, she carefully started taking steps backwards, not breaking eye contact with the large bear. What was it even doing here!? There barely were any bears here! Father and Kay often went hunting, although she was considered too young to do that yet, but they hadn't encountered any bears for years now. And of course, she had to run into one...

Things seemed to be going well, until she tripped over a tree root. As she fell and scrambled to get back up, the bear let out a growl and hungrily started barreling towards her, before clawing her across her arm. Letting out a pained grunt while slipping and sliding she got up to her feet and started running away from the monster chasing her. She was only ten! What could she do against such a beast!? Panting heavily, she could only glance back every now and then, hoping to have left it behind, but it just slammed straight through bushes and small trees, running after its prey. Running after her. She involuntarily let out a scream when some sharp branches smacked against her wound, while tears started to roll across her cheeks.

She ended up in a small clearing, and the 'road' ahead was blocked off by a small cliff face. She quickly tried to climb it, but it was no use, she slid back down. Frantically she started looking for a way around it, but before she could, the bear barreled through the bushes at the edge of the small clearing and came her way, having found its prey again. She steeled herself... She was a Squire, a Knight in Training! Shaking, she pulled out her wooden training sword and readied herself in the stance she had been trained it. At least she'd go out fighting!

It came closer and closer.. Five meters away, four meters... Three meters... Thunk! Something shiny, something made of metal came from above her, atop the small cliff and planted itself deep inside the head of the approaching bear. It collapsed to the ground and slid closer towards her, stopping only a meter away. It wasn't moving. Calming her heavily beating heart that felt as if it was about to explode, she watched the beast with wide eyes. It really was dead... And... And... What in the name... There seemed to be a sword, stuck in its forehead. Did... Did someone throw a sword straight into the bear's head?

Still holding up her wooden training sword, she wasn't sure what just happened. Suddenly, a worried voice came from above her, causing her to jump. "Hey there, are you alright?". As she looked up, she saw... a boy? He couldn't be much older than her, maybe eleven years old? He was a tad taller than her, which wasn't too weird considering she had always been shorter than most her age. But still, he looked... strange. Red hair and almost golden eyes. Was he Scottish maybe? Or Irish? What was he doing here... In his right hand he held a large, black bow. Almost too large to be useful. But then... Did he fire a sword with that bow? Ridiculous!

As soon as she looked up and into his eyes, his eyes seemed to go from worry, to shock, as they both just stared at each other. "I... I'm alright, thank you...". She carefully replied, her voice a few octaves higher than she had intended. Clearing her throat, she quickly added "B-but I could have handled that myself if you had let me!". The boy blinked a few times, still in shock, or maybe confusion, but then he sighed and chuckled.

"It looked like you were in trouble, though" he said with a soft laugh and a small smile. She pouted as she felt her cheeks redden. "Mind if I come down?" he asked her as he tilted his head a little. While she was stuttering a little, not really sure what to do now, he jumped off of the cliff, across the bear, landing in the clearing a few meters away from her. A little startled at how far the boy jumped, she steeled herself and held up her training sword a bit more steadily.

Warily she asked him "Who... Who are you?". He gave her a warm smile and a short bow, before he said "Shirou Emiya, at your service". Seeing how she was still a little taken aback, the boy tilted his head again and while gesturing towards her raised sword asked teasingly "Are you going to fight me?".

She frowned a little as she thought about what to do. Was he an enemy? Should she fight him? He had just saved her life... And he had a last name, so he must be a noble's son, right? Still, he looked strange. His eyes were narrower than most, his skin was a shade or two darker and his hair and eye colour were definitely not like common around Bala, the domain of her adoptive father, Lord Ector... Warily, she slowly lowered her sword and sheathed it at her side. "No... As long as you don't try anything. I'm a Squire, s-so I will defend myself and these lands if you give me a reason to!".

Shirou wasn't sure what was happening. A mysterious, powerful woman somehow seemed to have turned him into a child, given him different clothing and dropped him off, alone, in a forest somewhere. After she disappeared, he found a little girl, trapped, hunted by a bear. A large bear. After instinctively killing it with a simple sword arrow, he looked down and froze. As she gazed up at him, a little bewildered and scared, he immediately recognized her. Those gold-speckled locks held back in a bun, those emerald green eyes... It was her, Arturia... But, not really. Not yet, at least. She was wearing leather trousers, a vest and a cloth undershirt, as well as sturdy boots. With her hair tied in a knot, she could pass as a boy. Not to him, though. She couldn't be much older than ten? How old was he supposed to be anyway?

He couldn't help but chuckle at how defiant she was, even though she was clearly scared out of her mind. After jumping down he thought about how to de-escalate the situation for a moment. He didn't even really care anymore why or how he was here. All that mattered was that she was here. He had found her! A little early maybe, but time would solve that. Now he just had to make sure not to frighten her or do anything stupid. He let out a sigh as he involuntarily chuckled and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "I'll make sure not to give you a reason then".

She seemed to calm down, a little, so he let out another, happier sigh. Now what... He looked around the clearing for a moment, and eventually settled on the bear he had just killed. Then he felt his stomach rumble a little. When had he last eaten...? Come to think of it, had this body ever eaten before? He was hungry... And he had a huge pile of meat, waiting for him. A smile crept over his face as he turned back to the young Arturia and asked "Say, are you hungry?".

* * *

Arturia still wasn't sure what to expect, but when he asked if she was hungry, she couldn't help but feel her stomach grumble a little. She hadn't really had breakfast yet, as she went out at first light, hoping to find a large number of berries and such before heading back for lunch. It was her off-day, so she had all the time in the world before needing to resume her Squire duties at her father's estate. After seeing her agree, he asked her to find some 'herbs'. Not really sure what he meant, she asked for clarification, after which he seemed to ponder for a while, before describing a few types of common plants that grew in the forest. She didn't recognize all the names he used for them, but some of the visual descriptions seemed familiar.

He wouldn't tell her yet what they were for 'you'll see, trust me' he had just laughed. Well... He did just save her life, and he looked nice. He was smiling and his eyes, although odd-coloured, didn't look like he was going to hurt her. With a sigh and a wary look, she went back into the forest to find the plants he had requested, but making sure not to stray too far from the clearing, just in case. It took her a little longer than she had hoped, but eventually she had found some of the plants he had asked for. That would just have to be enough.

When she got back to the clearing, she was a little surprised. The bear was already skinned and lying on a large tarp. The sword that had been stuck in its forehead, was gone, nowhere to be seen and neither was Shirou. A little warily she slowly walked up to the tarp, looking around. "Ah you're back! Sorry if I kept you waiting".

A little startled again, she almost jumped up, but managed to just somewhat calmly turn around. The boy had come back with a small pile of firewood under his arms, which he plopped down not too far away before he started to prepare a camp fire. "N-no it's alright, S-shirou! I only just came back myself".

He just gave her a smile and nodded. "Do you happen to have anything with you to start a fire?" he asked after checking his pockets. She shook her head, after which he frowned and seemed to mull things over. Then he shrugged and chuckled. "Alright then, no other way... Want to see something exciting?".

Shirou wasn't sure if magic would frighten her, but then he realized the magus Merlin played a pretty big part in her legend... So... Why not? He had never truly become a proper mage, due to his Origin and Affinity both being 'Sword' he was highly specialized and quite frankly, below average at most basic forms of magic. Still, he had spent decades wandering the world, alone. He had picked up a thing or two, never mind Rin's excessively aggressive tutoring. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to Rin... They had fallen out of touch the last few years. The last decade really. He hoped she was doing well... Probably. Not many people could get in her way after all...

He focused a small amount of Od (Bodily generated Magical Essence) in his hand and held it above the the prepared firewood, before channeling it directly into it, adding heat. Not much later, a small flame formed. He wasn't great at fire magic, but he knew enough to light a camp fire. If there wasn't too much wind. Holding back a sigh of relief, he turned to Arturia, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a mouth betraying she was trying to stutter something incoherently, before she incredulously asked "Y-you know m-magic?".

He just gave her a comforting smile, before he went on to stoke the flames and build up a nice little fire to cook over. A little absentmindedly he shrugged and stated "A little". She was still shocked, but didn't seem scared, at least, he hoped. After asking for it, she carefully handed him the herbs, after which he asked her to watch the fire, while he went and cut some strips out of the bear meat they had acquired. There was a whole lot of bear meat, far too much really... He was glad he had picked up how to properly skin and prepare hunted game from some nomadic tribes he had helped out somewhere along his travels. It had proven useful time and time again as he camped out in the wilderness.

He clearly remembered how fond Arturia had been of his cooking while she was his Servant, so he did his best to properly season the meat strips. He didn't have any salt or pepper - yet, but from what she had told him, cooks in this time didn't use any herbs. And he had definitely kept up his cooking skills. Even when he lived off of the land he had made sure to cook for the locals he encountered, or at least for himself almost every night. Without really thinking about it, he projected a cast iron skillet to cook with. Once again, this stunned Arturia. He cursed under his breath. He should be mindful of using projection in front of others, especially if he didn't want to scare her off immediately. He'd have to ease her into it.

After the initial shock, he was glad to see the smell alone made her drop her guard. She was hungrily eyeing the slowly cooking meat in the skillet he held above the flames. When the first few pieces were about done, he warned her what he was going to do, which seemed to help, and materialized a set of chopsticks. A little warily, she accepted them. After making a set for himself and showing her how to use them, she carefully picked up a piece of meat and blew on it a few times to let it cool, before taking a careful nibble. She was intensely staring at the meat in front of her, as her chewing got faster and faster. Not much later, she had devoured the piece and hungrily stared at the remaining pieces still in the skillet.

After cutting up several more large pieces of bear meat, the both of them were adequately satisfied - read: stuffed - and leaned back. "That was delicious..." the young girl lying on the other side of the campfire muttered to him. He chuckled proudly and calmly added "Just wait until I get some more herbs and spices. Some salt, ground pepper... Hmm...".

He was glad to hear her chuckle too now before she softly said "I don't know much about cooking, but if you say so... I don't think anyone in the village uses them, but it really does make a big difference". They enjoyed the feeling of their full bellies for a while, before they noticed it was nearing midday, guessing by the position of the sun at least.

Groggily getting up and stretching, he asked Arturia "So, happen to know where the village is from here? I have to admit I'm not really sure where we are...". She got up too and fidgeted around for a bit, before she carefully said "I... I'm not sure either. I was kind of lost before that bear found me".

He couldn't help but laugh. She pouted and glared at him, but he just ruffled her hair. Instead of pushing his hand away as he had expected when he realized that may have been a bit too familiar for someone he technically just met, she blushed instead.

"S-s-so ehm... I think we should just eh, head south! Yes. These woods are to the north of Bala, so if we just head south, we should be fine!" she quickly said before looking up and determining where what direction was.

He chuckled a little and looked over at the bear he killed. He did go through the trouble of skinning it... And he didn't seem to have any money on him... Thanks mysterious woman. Oh well, he couldn't really be angry. All that mattered was that she brought him to her... To Arturia!

That's when he finally noticed something red. At the bottom of her right arm, it looked like she had a claw wound. The bear must have gotten in a lucky swipe... Damn it! If only he had been just a little faster! He clenched his teeth and silently let out a sigh before calling her over. "I can help with that wound if you want? It's best not to leave it open like that...". He could see her bite her lip for a moment, but then she nodded and said "Alright, I... I trust you".

He couldn't help but smile. He only really knew simple to average healing spells, considering how he mostly still relied on Avalon for more grievous injuries, but he knew plenty to heal a wound like that. So, he gently put his hands around her arm, apologizing for the slight pain it caused her to grasp her wound, and he muttered a soft healing spell. His hands began to glow with a faint, white light. After about ten seconds, his structural grasping told him her wound had fully healed. Removing his hands, he carefully inspected it, and noted there were three faint scars. Sadly, the wound had been a little too deep to heal without scarring. He let out a sigh and frowned a little "There, all fixed. I'm sorry I can't do anything about the scars, I'm not that proficient in healing magic...".

Meanwhile Arturia was just staring at her arm as if he had performed a miracle. Which, he supposed, for the common people not too familiar with magic, it kind of was. After a few seconds she smiled warmly at him and said "Thanks Shirou, I don't mind the scars, at least it doesn't hurt anymore!". She practically beamed happily at him, while he just awkwardly shrugged and chuckled "Don't mention it".

He still had to decide how to approach this whole situation. She was just a child now, not the Saber he had met and fallen in love with. He could watch over her? As a friend. But wouldn't that change who she becomes? Would she still grow to be the fierce, determined and steadfast King of Knights he had fallen in love with oh so long ago? He shook away the thought. That didn't matter. He had a chance. A chance to save her. He was going to make sure she wouldn't become the King that didn't understood her people's emotions, that faced a rebellion from subjects who couldn't understand what she did for them. And most of all he would make sure that she didn't end up dying atop that hill, on that blood soaked battlefield surrounded by her fallen Knights, in the ruins of her kingdom.

He took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, as if mentally preparing himself for the years to come. Before he turned to the girl and gave her a warm smile "So, want to help me drag this bear back to... eh, Bala you said? I'm sure we could sell the extra meat and the hide for some good coin and split it?".

At least he was definitely not going to be able to drag it back by himself... He was glad his magic seemed to work properly, and he even seemed more capable than before. It was as if there was noticeably more natural magical essence, or Mana (in comparison to the magical essence within one's body; Od) around than in modern times, which made sense in a way. Technological improvements had made many types of magic obsolete, which caused them to fall out of practice and eventually lose their potency. Magic is fickle like that.

She pondered a little, but then gave him a warm smile and said cheekily "Alright, I even know where we can sell it!".

* * *

It took them just under two hours to drag the rather heavy spoils of their.. eh, 'hunt' as they had decided to call it, to the nearby town of Bala. Passing through the forest, he made a mental note of several small streams they crossed, as well as one particular one that had a small alcove between some cliffs. Perfect for a hidden camp site.

On the way to Bala, Shirou had taken some time to properly study and Structurally Grasp his clothing as well. Besides being of seemingly high quality, they were also enchanted with protection and durability magic that he couldn't quite understand. If anything, it reminded him of the runes and magic inherent in Avalon, albeit to a far lesser degree. Was that woman that brought him to this... time, a fairy? He sighed internally. She was gone. No point in wondering about it for now. At least he wouldn't have to worry about clothing for a while...

As the town got in sight, he did stop to close his cloak, though, he did project a sword in advance, just in case. He could have used one of his shorter Noble Phantasms, but he didn't want to stand out too much. Instead, he opted for what looked like a fine, well-crafted and probably somewhat expensive looking arming sword. It was several centuries early, but it was one of his more favored blades that he could normally keep projected for at least a day (although he suspected with the high amount of Mana present at this time in the world, it would perhaps be much longer), and it had a more antiquated design that didn't stand out too much from the designs of this era. It was a Mystic Code though, with essentially an enchantment that made it lightweight and extremely durable. It projected hanging from his belt in a sturdy, but simple black sheath. Arturia didn't notice.

He was glad to see that Arturia led him to a tanner on the outskirts of the town. Best to avoid as much attention as possible, for as long as possible. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it when the owner offered them twenty two silver pieces for the remaining meat and the bear hide, but judging from Arturia's wide eyes and open mouth, it probably was quite decent, so he accepted. When he gave her half of the coins, as he promised, she just stared at him, before quickly saying "No, I can't take that much! You killed it after all, I just... stood there".

Her expression drooped a bit, but he put a hand on her shoulder and calmly said "Don't worry about it. I never would have been able to drag it to town on my own. I didn't even know where the town was! And besides, it's not your fault you only had a training sword. There just wasn't that much you could do against a grown bear in the first place with that".

She still seemed a little reluctant, but accepted it nonetheless. Deciding he needed some supplies and materials if he was going to be camping in the woods for a while, he had Arturia guide him along to various shops, which she happily did. As he bought a waterskin, a backpack, a bedroll and a simple tent, and some salt and pepper kernels - the two of them were mostly talking about the town and what was in it.

They stopped at a baker that Arturia liked, really liked, judging from her expression, where she insisted on treating him to some pastries. Several of the townsfolk were giving him weary glances, mostly due to his curious appearance, but he paid them no mind. When some of the town's children came running up around them, he broke off a few pieces of his pastries and handed them out, much to their joy.

Eventually Arturia enthusiastically said that he had to come by her home as well. He was a little reluctant at first... Sure, from the Master-Servant bond during the war he had dreamed every night for two weeks about her memories, but none of them were from before she became King. He wasn't really sure how her adoptive father, Lord Ector, or her brother Kay were. He had only really seen them as loyal and serious Knights...

But, the enthusiastic girl in disguise wouldn't have it, and insisted. He was led to a decent, if somewhat modest estate just outside of Bala. It clearly served as the 'Lord's Estate' of the town. Somewhat nervous, Arturia brought him to a door in what looked to be the main building, before she barged in. He slowly followed. He could see an older man with darker, slightly graying hair and honest, if stern, blue eyes. The man gave a small smile as he said "Ah, welcome home Arthur. Where have you been all day, normally you don't stay out this long on your free day?".

At that point Shirou, who had put all of his stuff outside next to the door, came nervously walking in as well. Arturia nervously said "Uhm, thank you father, I came across Shirou here in the woods and I guided him around town as he got some supplies he needed". Shirou knew this wasn't the whole story, but the way she said it, it was obvious to Sir Ector as well... Internally, he sighed. The man's eyes narrowed as they looked at him, so he took a few steps forward, bowed and said calmly "Good day, my lord, I am Shirou Emiya. And your son has been most kind in showing me around town today".

The older man's expression seemed to loosen for a bit, before his eyes were pulled to something... "Say Arthur, what happened to your sleeve? Did you rip another undershirt?". Looking over at Arturia, Shirou could see her fidgeting with her sleeve, halfway behind her back. 'Oh Arturia... You're going to have to deal with politics. So we're going to have to work on your bluffing...' he couldn't help but think to himself.

With a soft voice she said "I... I got lost in the woods and ran into a bear...". At that Ector stood up and quickly walked over with a worried look on his face, inspecting her arm, expecting a nasty wound. Internally, Shirou cursed himself now. He should have used Alteration to fix her sleeve... It's too large a gash to not have made contact with her skin. "How... Has this wound already healed, Arthur...?" the man asked curiously.

Arturia got even more nervous now. As did Shirou. They hadn't discussed him being a magus and whether that would be fine to tell to others. The older Knight frowned impatiently and asked "Well Arthur? I thought I taught you to always be honest and straight forward?".

The girl was fidgeting and stuttering and looked over to him, with an expression clear as day 'help! What do I do?'. He stifled a soft chuckle at her look. Even if she wasn't yet the Saber he had fallen in love with, her expressions were much the same - if a little more obvious. He let out a soft sigh and cleared his throat, before calmly speaking up "My Lord, I do not wish to speak out of turn, but I believe Arthur is simply trying to protect me".

The older Knight sent him an inquisitive glance and crossed his arms "Am I to believe then, that you healed my son's arm?". Shirou nodded and continued in a calm voice, although he was incredibly nervous "That is correct. As you may have already concluded, I am in fact a magus. I am however below average in most fields of magecraft, including that of healing, and as such you have my sincerest apologies that I was not able to heal your son's wounds without leaving scars behind".

Sir Ector frowned and seemed altogether uneasy as he replied "Then I thank you for healing my son, but I would still ask you to leave my son, my people and my domain in peace and be on your way as quickly as possible. We have no need for trouble here, and Mages always bring trouble. Apart from that, I was instructed by the Wizard Merlin to remind any wayward Magus that the domain of Bala is under his protection".

While Shirou wasn't sure what to say or do now, he did his best to come up with... anything. He couldn't start off on a bad foot with Arturia's father, not if he wanted to become a part of her life and have a chance at saving her. Before he could try and sway the man's mind, however, Arturia spoke up. Softly, but with clear determination. "No father".

The two of them were equally confused as they looked at the young girl. She was nervous, but she seemed sure of herself as she took a deep breath and said "I know what Merlin said father, mages can be very dangerous, but Shirou isn't like that".

Ector frowned and asked "And how would you know that, child? How long have you even known him? A few hours? half a day at most?". The girl frowned but continued nonetheless in that all too familiar tone that left no room for argument...

"That's true, but I wouldn't be here without Shirou, father. I owe him my life! That bear had me trapped, and there was nothing I could do with just a training sword... But Shirou killed it before it could kill me, and then he even tended to my wounds. As a Knight, even just one in training, I owe him a debt that I have to repay!".

The old Knight seemed a little taken aback, unsure of what to say. Shirou couldn't help but give Arturia a warm smile as he calmly said "Thank you for coming to my defense, but please, don't worry for my sake. I did nothing worthy of either praise, reward or a debt to be fulfilled. I simply did what anyone with power in such a situation should do. Stand up for those without it".

Now it was the girl who looked at him with stunned eyes, as he turned back to her father, who seemed to eye him with curiosity, instead of the animosity he showed before. Shirou never was one for politics, titles and pleasantries. Rin was always the one who sweet talked him out of trouble with the Mages Association and the Church. But he knew, that if he were to survive in feudal Britannia and remain close to Arturia to help guide her towards a better future, he would need to step up his game.

He realized that here, he could not help her in any way as a vagrant who traveled around doing his best to save people. He would need to make a name for himself, somehow. And that would start by earning the respect of her adoptive father. A Knight with a code of honor. He took a deep breath, took a more confident stance and calmly took off his cloak, displaying the attire and sheathed sword at his side that could only be described as screaming 'noble'.

Putting a fist to his chest, and the other hand on his sheathed sword as he had seen his Saber do countless times, he made a Knight's salute and calmly said "I do have every intention of staying in the woods north of the town for the time being. If it is your wish, my lord, you have my word as the sixth head of the House of Emiya that I will stay out of the town of Bala after today, although I will need to purchase some additional supplies first if that is to be the case".

He paused for a moment, eyeing the expression of the older man, but he seemed only a little off put at what he must see as an eleven year old noble being revealed before his eyes. He suppressed the frown he instinctively wanted to form. He hated titles and politics, nor was he even a noble. He just... woke up with these clothes. But he had already sworn a silent oath to himself that he would do whatever he could and use whatever he had available to save Arturia. So not hearing an immediate reply, he continued.

As he looked over at the girl in question, she too was dumbstruck, like her father. He gave her a comforting smile and asked her "My friend, would you mind if I spoke to your father in private for a moment?".

The girl blinked a few times in confusion and pouted as she asked, a little offended "But why Shirou? I trust you... Don't you trust me?".

He frowned a little, not sure what to do. He was clearly hurting her, and that's the last thing he wanted. After a few moments he added as calmly as he could "Of course I trust you. But this is a matter for the Lord of this domain... And it would be impolite of me to discuss it in front of his charge without him knowing what it is about. I'm sorry, but it shouldn't take too long".

He gave her his best apologetic smile and hoped for the best.

It seemed to work, as she only pouted a little while she bit her lip and nodded, before looking at her father with hopeful eyes. Clearly asking 'can I stay, father?'. Shirou shared a genuine look of concern with the man, and he seemed to understand it somewhat. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before he nodded and cleared his throat before turning to Arturia "Arthur, please wait outside for a moment".

Arturia clearly wasn't satisfied with that development, but as a good Squire, followed the command of her Lord without question and left the room to wait outside. The door slammed shut a bit harder than was necessary, though. He couldn't help but feel a slight smile curl across his lips at her defiance. Already so strong willed.

* * *

Sir Ector let out a deep sigh and sat back down in his chair, before gesturing for the chair opposite of his. Shirou, who had been standing this entire time, nodded and sat down as well. "Well, what is it you wish to discuss, magus?" the old Knight asked a little weary. Shirou took a few moments to gather his thoughts and then started carefully whispering while he leaned forward a bit.

"Please do not take this as a sign of hostility, for I meant it when I said I do not mean you, your family or your people any harm. But I am not like most other mages. Your son is simply... Oozing with magical power, or Od as we call it. I can sense him leaning with an ear against the door as I speak, simply from the amount of energy he possesses.

"You mentioned Merlin earlier, a magus of great renown, even far beyond the borders of the islands of Britannia. I do not know why he chose not to try and hide this power, but I can tell you now that if Arthur were to come across nearly any other magus, he would have a big problem".

He ended with a frown as he lost himself in thought for a few moments. He had not expected Arturia to already possess the amount of power from her Dragon Core that nearly rivaled that of the Servant Saber. They might as well put up a beacon atop their estate at this point for any magus in the region to see.

The old Knight wearily pulled him from his thoughts with a deep sigh asking "I suppose you have a solution to this?". Shirou carefully nodded while he weighed his options before he spoke up again.

"I do not claim to understand Merlin's reasoning, but perhaps Arthur's power has simply grown beyond that which he expected at such a young age. While it is clearly still dormant until he unlocks his Magical Circuits, there's... Almost a sort of smell to it for those attuned to Magical Essences. Because he does not use his bodily generated Od, any excess energy simply oozes out into the world, giving off this 'scent' that contrasts with the world's own, natural Mana.

"I may be a below average mage in the more commonly practiced magecrafts, but I have taken my specializations to levels beyond those of what I have encountered thus far. Given a few days to work, and some decent materials, I should be able to fashion an enchanted jewel for him to wear around his neck that absorbs the excess energy, and thereby removes the 'scent' of power that would alert mages and other... unsavory beings of his unique nature".

Ector grimaced and nodded in thought before he let out yet another deep sigh. Which Shirou found only understandable at this point. The old Knight was a warrior of renown, that much was certain, but he was no magus and not being able to protect his charge in that way must be frustrating.

"I see... From what Merlin has told me about Arthur... I think I can accept your explanation and the points you stated. Although I cannot be sure that this jewel does not do anything else, can I? Am I just supposed to take your word for it?".

Shirou understood his objection. He wasn't sure if he would be able to entrust the safety of someone so close to him to another without having some form of insurance... But apart from a Geas, a magical contract, he couldn't think of anything in particular that could satisfy that need. And Geases don't work when one party is not a magus... He sighed a little and thought for a few moments, before continuing.

"I understand your objection. The jewel in question is fairly common in our community, in the sense that many mages use them to 'store' Od or Mana ahead of time, as a back-up of sorts in case they themselves run out. With a few minor adjustments, it can be used to soak up Od expelled from a body automatically, instead of just what is consciously directed into it.

"While this would normally be useless, hanging it around Arthur's neck, near his 'Core' in the center of his chest where Od is expelled from, it would absorb nearly every bit of excess Od - while not touching his own reserves. When Arthur learns enough to utilize his power, he would even be able to reabsorb the stored Od, which would by then most likely equate to years worth of magical essence. A powerful safeguard in case he would ever be in mortal danger".

He sighed as he tried his best formulate the next part as best he could "Sadly, until you find a way to bring Merlin over, I can't think of any way to give you the insurance you rightly so deserve. If our roles were reversed, I don't think I would trust a stranger, let alone someone so young, with a task such as this. A more unsavory magus could indeed take advantage of this, and sap Arthur of all his strength" he calmly admitted.

After frowning for a while and thinking it over, he added "In any case, I would be more than willing to stand guard over Arthur from nearby, or afar, although the former would make things easier. I am confident enough in my specializations to state I would be able to best most any mage in battle if it were to come that far. And it is very likely that if any magus were to get within a hundred feet of Arthur in his current state, battle would be unavoidable. Few mages would be willing to resist the chance at experimenting on someone carrying something as potent as the blood of a Dragon".

This startled the old man a little as he incredulously asked "You can pick that up?". It was a white lie, for Shirou could definitely not distinguish that source of power and as far as he knew, no one else could either, but it was clear as day for any magus that Arturia had a power beyond comparison. He only knew that she had a Core because she had told him so when he was her Master in the Holy Grail War. But now it was needed to convince the man and there was no other reason for him to know such specifics, so he nodded calmly replied.

"It would take someone of great skill in my highly unusual specialization, and a familiarity with Draconic ancestry to begin with to recognize it for what it was, but yes, I can sense it. But even without recognizing the nature of his power... It's large enough to make most mages their mouths water at the thought of getting their hands on it.

"Even if a magus would be deterred from immediately acting by the sheer power contained within Arthur, or even my presence, chances are they would return later on with more mages in an attempt to overwhelm us. As it currently stands, without that jewel or some other form of masking that perhaps only Merlin would be able to come up with, I will need to fight almost any magus that would stumble across Bala to the death".

Ector's face paled a little when he so calmly and bluntly stated that, but it was necessary to sink in that fact. And it was most definitely a fact. The better prepared they were, the better their chances. And still he couldn't help but wonder. Did this also happen in the original timeline? Or did his arrival change this so rapidly and so intensely? Had he done anything to accelerate her body's Od generation? No. When he heard that scream in the woods, he could almost directly pick up the signature of power. So how was she never noticed by other mages in the original timeline? Or perhaps she was... But someone else is already bound to step in and protect her? Perhaps Merlin would come in the nick of time and save her... He shook away the thoughts and sighed internally. No point in arguing with himself, things are as they are, and he had vowed to protect her to the best of his abilities, so that was what he was going to do.

The old Knight, having regained his composure a little cleared his throat and said "From the way you are explaining things to me, and the determination you show, it is clear you are wise in the ways of both life and magic beyond your years... Even if I don't understand how or why. So I will agree to your proposal with the jewel, and provide you with the necessary ingredients I can get my hands on". Shirou was relieved at that, it had gone a lot better than he could have hoped for so far.

Then Ector coughed and stared into his eyes with resolve. It was clear that his next question was going to be important. "I do have questions that I need answered, however... Why? Why are you willing to go so far for a boy you met only this morning? You talk of fighting to the death against other mages who are arguably your senior, all in his defence, as if you were discussing what to do on your day off... And how are you so confident in your abilities to take on seasoned mages in the first place?".

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle a bit. This was Arturia's adoptive father. A man who would protect her with his life, that much he knew from the memories she had shared with him. So he had no reason not to trust the man. Therefore, why not show a hint of his abilities? Subconsciously, all the while, things were starting to clear up, but he couldn't yet see the whole picture of the situation that started with that... fairy when he woke up in the woods this morning...

He shrugged as he explained "I've been told my personality is distorted. In the sense that I don't have a true sense of self-preservation. Don't misunderstand... I do not look forward to dying, and I certainly do not hate life, but at the same time the only true value I can find in myself lies in what I can do for others. I suppose it's both my greatest weakness, as well as my greatest strength. And while those closest to me have often berated me for it, I can confidently say I can find no fault with wanting to save everyone.

"No matter how impossible it may be. I know it is impossible to save everyone, and as such I will take extreme measures to safeguard the innocent and those I care most about over those that would harm them, but at the same time it is still an ideal I strive towards. And while Arthur and I are not truly identical, I know you sense a similar dedication inside of '_him'_. Even at such a young age, '_he_' is willing to abandon '_his_' own identity, happiness - and I fear in time perhaps even '_his_' own humanity to fulfill a destiny uniquely suited to '_him_'".

He smiled wryly while he paused to let that sink in. Ector seemed to understand the somewhat less than subtle implications he was making in regards to Arturia's destiny and closely guarded secret, before he continued "As for my confidence in battle, I do not believe I am invincible, far from it. But, it is very rare for mages to rely on anything but their long range spells and abilities, that's how overconfident they are in the 'supremacy' of their magecraft.

"I am not like that. I excel in combative magic and have trained tirelessly to fight magic user and magic beings. Not to mention that my father earned the fitting moniker of Magus Killer, for his efforts in hunting down dangerous and vile mages. Apart from that, I am an accomplished swordsman, in multiple styles and techniques.

"I use a type of magic I specialize in to reinforce my own body and the weapons I hold to such degrees that I can hold my own against powerful, magical creatures of the moonlit world in terms of raw speed and strength. Apart from that, my true specialization allows me to almost instantly, produce near perfect, if temporary, replicas of almost any weapon I have ever seen - and especially Swords".

As Shirou finished with his somewhat vague explanation, he projected twenty high grade, Damascus steel longswords in the air, hovering behind him. Swords of such quality do not come into common use until the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries, meaning that they are close to miracles in early medieval, sixth century Britannia.

As Ector was gaping at the sight and leaning back into his chair, he calmly added "And that includes magical weapons. Before I show you the one that I most deeply connected with, I first want to once again reiterate, that I have no true sense of self, and therefore no true desires other than helping others. I do not seek power, or wealth. I just want to make those I care about happy and provide them with safety. I myself am essentially a tool. A weapon. _A Sword_. And I need to be wielded".

As Shirou said that, he focused on tracing and projecting the one weapon he lovingly gazed upon every night, atop that hill in his Reality Marble. The weapon he was most familiar with out of all his traced armory. With a muted flash of light, a near perfect replica of Caliburn, the Sword of Choosing, appeared in his outstretched hands - which by all accounts is still lodged into that stone in Roan, waiting for Arturia to draw it.

Ector gasped as he saw it appear in Shirou's hands and just stuttered "T-That's impossible! Only the one true King can wield it". Shirou gave him an apologetic smile, before he solemnly added "It is true that one needs to be worthy to wield Caliburn - even a copy of it, but it is the Sword itself who chooses and judges who is worthy and who is not. I would not be able to project this holy sword if it had not deemed me worthy enough to do so. This Sword and I have a past I am not allowed to go into, but rest assured that even though I might be able to wield it, and perhaps even draw the original due to that bond, I am well aware that I am not the true King that Britannia needs. And that I know who is".

While Ector was trying to understand it all, Shirou dispelled all his projections floating in the air, and after giving Caliburn a last stroke along its blade, the holy sword as well. In again a calm and confident tone, he spoke the last words that were needed to convince Ector of his allegiance. Only now did it even make sense to Shirou himself. The pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to fit. He wasn't just brought her to give him a second chance at being with the woman he loves... No. After a few moments, he calmly stood up and knelt in front of the older Knight.

Bowing his head down he calmly and solemnly swore with words that while they were coming out of his mouth, did not truly his own. He wasn't actively thinking about what to say, but the words just seemed to flow out.

"I make this vow to you now, Lord Ector, Knight of the late King Uther, as her guardian until she is ready to take up her destiny and answer or deny this vow herself. The destiny of being the true, Once and Future King of Britannia, belongs solely to her. _Arturia Pendragon_. Fairies are... whimsical and puzzling, but I understand the destiny they have granted me now.

"For as long as she will have me, I will fight by her side. Her enemies wil be my enemies. And for as long as she will need it, I will be strive to be a pillar of support and guidance in the ways of the world from which she was sheltered for her own protection - a friend. Without that support she would still be a King, yes, but I will strive to ensure she will remain _Human_ as well.

"For she deserves that, a chance at being more than just a King for the people without her own identity. A chance at being her own person. I am in essence a human Sword, and she, my wielder. So I will ask you once more. Do you accept this solemn and binding oath in her stead until she is able to answer or deny it herself, Lord Ector?".

* * *

Arturia had immediately propped herself up to the door as soon as she slammed it shut, hoping to catch at least some fragments of the conversation. But her targets were sneaky... Grr... They were probably keeping their voices down, just in case she could hear them. Letting out a sigh she slumped down against the wooden door. Minutes went by. Minutes that felt like hours. It really was taking too long... She slowly got up and stretched her legs a bit, but staying within a few meters of the door. Eventually, her brother Kay came back to the estate. He too had been enjoying his day off in the town itself. Seeing her practically stand guard at the door, nervous as she was, he asked her "What's going on?".

She wasn't quite sure herself what in the name of all that was holy was going on in there. So she somewhat nervously said "Well... Uhm.. I was out in the woods again, looking for berries. And then I got lost, and kind of stumbled into a pretty big... bear. And with just a wooden sword there wasn't much I could do so, so I ran". She frowned a little, remembering her own inability to do anything.

Kay chuckled a bit "That's no reason to be so sad sis. Even I wouldn't try fighting a bear of all animals without some spear wielders to back me up. At least you got away, that's pretty good. Bears are... well, faster than you'd expect".

She nodded, as she blushed a little in shame "I... I got chased, and the bear trapped me against a cliff side. I... I couldn't escape. But then Shirou showed up. And he... well.. He used a bow to shoot a sword straight into the bear's forehead, right before it could kill me".

Looking up at her brother, he was just gaping at her, before he started laughing "Right, this is just like that time you were late for sparring because you ran into a troll living under the bridge. You almost had me there, you brat, I'll grant you that!".

She just punched him in his shoulder as she hissed angrily "I'm not lying! He shot the bear with a sword, skinned it, made a delicious lunch and then he healed my wounds using magic, look!" and she gestured at her clearly ripped sleeve and the three claw scars that were present on her thin, if muscular arm.

While Kay was inspecting her arm and slowly turning from amused to concerned, she continued with a satisfied smirk in being proven right "Then we dragged it back to town. He got twenty two silver pieces for the hide and the remaining meat! And he insisted I took half of it for helping him drag it, even if I didn't really do anything but almost get killed...". And she somewhat shamefully showed him the remaining ten silver pieces after explaining that she treated him to some pastries from the local bakery.

Then she frowned and let out a deep sigh "But I don't think father really trusts him, even though I would be dead without him! Because well... He is a magus. And Merlin warned us about other mages... B-but if Merlin can be a good magus, so can Shirou!" She ended on a defiant tone with a huff.

Her brother just sighed and scratched the back of his head as he hesitantly said "Well... Mages are dangerous, Arthur. Do remember that. I agree with father, it's probably best if he were to leave town as soon as possible".

She was about to shout something un-Knightly at him for just dismissing someone who saved her life like that, but then the door behind her opened and she quickly shot up. What she saw... surprised her to say the least. Shirou was walking out with a smile on his face, while her father walked behind him with a similar smile on his own face as well as what looked like small tears in the corners of his eyes.

As they got outside, they stopped, turned and gave each other a firm hand shake, before her father turned to her "Arthur, I wanted to apologize to you". Arturia looked at her father, stupefied, before she muttered "W-what?". He gave her a big smile and quickly wiped away the small tears still stuck in the corners of his eyes before he put a hand on Shirou's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have judged your friend so quickly, so my apologies. It's not often, or... at all really, that you bring home a friend, and I can only be proud that you brought home someone like Shirou here". The young boy her age sheepishly smiled at her and chuckled "You flatter me, my lord".

Her father just laughed and corrected him "This is my son Kay, so like I just said, when it's just us and my family, there's no need for formalities, Shirou".

The boy nodded and replied a bit more confidently now "Alright, if that is your preference, my L-, Ector". Kay just incredulously muttered "This doesn't really match the mood Arthur was describing...".

Kay and Arthur looked at each other, both still too stupefied to really understand what was going on, but they were urged inside when their father announced Shirou had graciously proposed to cook for the four of them that night.

* * *

The words and vow that he spoke to Lord Ector had rolled off of his tongue. While he was saying them, he had felt as if they weren't his words. As if someone was telling him to say them. But as he was cooking and relaxing a little, he realized it wasn't like that at all. They were words he had considered for a long time. Whenever he fantasized about being able to save his Arturia. A guilty dream, a fantasy best hidden and locked away as to not lose hope and fall to despair.

And now he had finally been able to say them. Not to her, but it was the first step. The first step on the path to her salvation. And he would make them count. He had never expected the Lord to take them so well. Perhaps the man could tell that he was being genuine and sincere. And he had been. He had omitted some details, sure, but everything he said had been truthful and every sentiment, every worry for Arturia had been real and from the bottom of his heart. After the old Knight had accepted his oath, they had talked a little more. And agreed that it would be best if Arturia were to be none the wiser for the moment. He would protect her, but also just stay her friend. A peer that she could rely on to be there for her. Not another teacher to look up to.

By the time he and the two servants of Lord Ector's household had brought out the various western dishes he had managed to cobble together with what little variety of ingredients, herbs and spices he had managed to scrounge together, Arturia was excited and careless, wanting to relive the taste of the somewhat flavoured bear meat he had made for her that afternoon. Kay was, logically so, still wary of him. He just came home one day to find a total stranger, who was acknowledged and accepted by his family as a powerful magus and welcomed with open arms as far as he could tell. He was fully prepared for it to take a long time to earn his trust, but after the first bite he took of his food, he had already won him over.

Satisfied, he enjoyed their genuine happiness at his culinary arts and the honest, giddy smiles they showed - more so than the food itself. Knowing how much his Saber had always eaten when he cooked, he had made sure to make plenty of extra food, but everything was eaten. Nothing was spared. He was softly chuckling as the four of them took place in seats around the fireplace. It was already dark... And he still hadn't set up a camp site yet. He needed to reach it as well. In the dark. His mood darkening a little, but still just being content that his first day being thrown back in time actually turned out to be a success, he just reveled in the warmth of the fire. Eventually, as Arturia was clearly slowly falling asleep he got up and excused himself, thanking them for the hospitality, but stating he should really get going and set up his camp. Immediately, Ector had intervened and led him to one of their guest rooms. Everything could wait till tomorrow. That happy smile and the twinkle in Arturia her green eyes when they said goodnight was enough for him. Just in that moment, nothing else really mattered.

It didn't take him long to drift away into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he had gotten up early, as he had always done the last few decades, an hour and a half to two hours before sunrise. Getting dressed in his rather comfortable, presumably fairy-made clothing, he made his way over to the living room, which was still abandoned. He decided to start on a simple breakfast for his hosts and was welcomed in the estate's kitchen by one of the servants, Aine. An older woman who had greatly enjoyed his cooking exploits the other night.

With her help, he made a large stack of pancakes, with an experimental portion of bacon from some pork they had in storage. It tasted alright, although it still needed some tweaking. Putting everything in a few handy serving trays with small candles underneath them to keep them at a pleasant temperature, Aine informed him it would take at least another half hour, maybe a bit longer for the Lord and his children to wake up.

While Aine and now the other servant, Alma, a younger girl around sixteen years old, insisted on at least setting the table and doing the cleaning themselves, he found himself without anything useful to do. So he just decided to follow his usual morning routine; his work out. His body really was young again... It wasn't in bad shape, but it clearly lacked the refined muscles and decades of hard work he had gotten used to seeing after painstaking and rigorous training.

His skill and technique were still present, sure, but you can't sufficiently reinforce muscles you haven't properly trained. After half an hour of mostly strength training, he summoned his dual blades, Kanshou and Bakuya, and practiced his sword routines. He had gotten used to practicing them by himself, but he could still fondly remember the daily ass-beating Saber had given him while she was his Servant.

With a smile on his face and a light sweat starting to shimmer across his exposed torso, he whirled around his two blades as if he was deflecting and countering, sidestepping and onwards... Next step, adding Projection. With trained focus he projected five simple training dummies randomly spaced out in the estate's large and simple courtyard.

As they materialized, his left hand had already let go of Kanshou, which whirled towards the first dummy with great speed while he continued a one handed salvo of slashes and stabs with Bakuya in his right hand aimed at deflecting rapidly projecting, simple iron swords he launched towards himself. Kanshou whirled and decapitated the first dummy, before the near magnetic pull the blades had on each other caused it to shoot back towards him. Deftly catching it with his open left hand while it spun towards him at high speed, he effortlessly continued his routine.

He reinforced his legs and launched himself towards the next dummy, cutting it clean in half from bottom right to top left, before launching Bakuya from his right hand at another dummy, and using the force of his throw to twirl himself around and while reinforcing his now free fist barreling through the fourth dummy like it was made of paper, after which the returned blade was once again caught without issue.

He finished his routine off by launching both blades in wide arcs, clearly converging at the neck of the fifth and final dummy. Right as they cut through the neck he caught the blades. The dummy's head had barely even registered being cut loose, before he made a backflip jumping over a projected blade that came flying towards him from behind and with a reinforced foot launching the now loose head straight up into the sky as the dodged blade lodged itself in the dummy's chest.

Panting a little, he dispelled the remnants of the five dummies and his two held swords. He had purposefully chosen to perform one of his more intense routines, making use of not just sword techniques, but the attractive properties of the dual blades and bodily reinforcements for added martial arts, further challenged by rapidly projected swords. Mostly to test out the limits of his younger body. It was clearly tougher to pull off than he had gotten used to... But overall, not too bad for an eleven year old!

As he projected a simple towel, wiped his sweat away and dematerialized it again, he turned around to retrieve his upper clothing, before freezing. He hadn't even noticed he had an audience. How long had it been since anyone had snuck up on him…? Decades? He really was out of it. A clearly just woken up Arturia, Kay and Ector were watching him with clear admiration and shock as he somewhat awkwardly greeted them good morning and hastily re-donned the remainder of his clothing.

"I have to admit that when you said you were a trained swordsman the other day, I figured a sword wielding magus was probably a novice in comparison to a Knight... But whatever that technique was, it was very skillfully performed. That much was clear as day. Even without the magic challenges..." Ector said appreciatively.

Kay pitched in with an impressed whistle "I agree... I do wonder where you were taught a style like that, though? It's unlike anything I've seen around here at least, same goes for those blades. Although launching magic swords at yourself seems a little… risky".

Shirou couldn't help but awkwardly chuckle as he said "Thank you for the compliments, although it's really just an improvised style I refined myself. The blades themselves are heavily reinforced, but nothing truly special. Really I just liked their design, which resembles the duality of light and dark. The magnetic attractiveness they have on each other, causing them to return, is a nice boon in combat as well".

Arturia was still gaping a little and said, clearly in awe "I wish I could fight like that...". He shrugged it away and replied "Really, you shouldn't say that. It's something that only really works because of my particular magecraft specializations. In actual combat these blades are not strong enough to withstand more powerful weapons, such as Noble Phantasms and it becomes a... Well a borderline suicidal fighting style that is based around feigning openings to draw the opponent in.

"The more powerful creatures I've hunted had me projecting new swords after every block and parry as they were simply too weak to take hits from their more powerful weapons. Although... human opponents are generally not carrying a weapon that could threaten them... Still, training in a style with actual guidelines and years worth of practical experience is probably a lot more useful".

The girl didn't seem too clear on what he meant, which he couldn't really blame her for, but it was funny to see how she nodded anyway with her cute little pout as if she did follow along. Stifling a chuckle, he stretched a little and said "Well, are you ready for breakfast? It should still be warm".

The three of them were pleasantly surprised as he led them into their dining chamber and he presented them with their breakfast. It didn't take long before they were happily enjoying yet another new sensation. "I could get used to this..." Kay muttered in between pancakes.

Arturia meanwhile was just scrounging away, not caring about conversation, doing her best to get as much of everything as possible. She lacked the refined poise and grace Saber had had, but it was clear her appetite would never change... Lord Ector was in a particular good mood as well and complimented him on pretty much every aspect. Before they began their day in earnest, they briefly discussed what their plans would be for the next few days/weeks. Especially in relation to Shirou.

Lord Ector eventually cleared his throat and said "Alright then. Kay, I believe you still have plenty of unfinished duties, correct?". The sixteen year old Apprentice Knight moaned, but nodded ruefully. Turning to Arturia he stated "And Arthur, you will be assisting Shirou today in setting up his camp in the woods. That way we'll know where to find him if we need him and it will go a tad faster, meaning it'll take less time before he can start on the projects he and I discussed last night. Is that clear?".

It was obvious Ector was saying it as if it was a harsh assignment, that needed to be taken seriously, but from Kay's sad 'why do I get stupid chores'-expression and Arturia's beaming smile it was also clear this wasn't really the case. He shared a nod with the older Knight. This was part of what they had discussed the other day. Ector had expressed concern, as Shirou had already assumed, that Arturia always focuses on her duties, and never wants to make time for relaxation or friends. He had enthusiastically agreed that his daughter could use some human contact and he was more than convinced that Shirou could protect her from a few stray animals in the woods.

* * *

Arturia was more than excited when her father informed her her official duties for the day would be helping out Shirou! There was still so much she didn't know about the strange boy that had saved her life. Especially after how quickly he seemed to have won over her father, his fantastic cooking and his enchanting morning training, she couldn't wait to see what would be next. Sadly, first they needed to check off a shopping list...

Her father had given them a pouch filled to the brim with silver coins, which apparently was enough for the first few 'projects' he and Shirou had agreed on during their private talk the other night. She was a little afraid to ask what those projects were, it wasn't really her place as Squire after all, and considering that she was now officially assisting her friend, was he her superior?

"..thur?"

It left her with mixed feelings. Really she had hoped they could just stay friends... She hadn't really had time for them lately and nobody in the town was really as interesting as him... Somewhere it did sting that she couldn't really tell him her real name. Nor that she wasn't a boy. It especially stung that he didn't even question it… Was she really that manly? She did always think she at least looked a little like a girl...

"...o ..at do y.. ..ink?"

She knew Merlin was supposed to start teaching her magecraft in a few years, but maybe Shirou could teach her too? Clearly he knew at least something about it, and that 'projection' thing he did where he created swords and those training dummies was pretty impressive...

She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by something, or rather, someone poking her in her cheek. She let out a yelp and looked at Shirou with wide eyes. He chuckled a little and asked "You weren't paying attention, were you Arthur?".

Arturia could feel her cheeks redden as she started to mutter an apology, but he cut her off and laughed as he pointed towards the spread of materials. "So, what do you prefer, gold or silver?". There were several ingots of various metals laid out on the blacksmith's table and she hummed for a moment before she curiously asked "I don't really have a preference myself if I'm being honest, but what will you be using it for?".

He chuckled and said "You'll see in a few days". Being kept in the dark made her a little grumpy, but she assumed her father was behind that, so she probably shouldn't blame Shirou too much... After buying the gold ingot, they made their way around the small stores and market stalls, picking up a few ingredients for their lunch as well as two large sacks of coal, each almost the size of Arturia herself.

"W-what do you need this much coal for!?" she muttered incredulously as she tried to lift one, but almost fell on her butt. He only chuckled and shook his head, before he gave her his backpack and camping gear, while he himself lifted up the two sacks with relative ease. Well, at least this was a lot less heavy, she told herself...

But still... "How can you lift that without any issue?" she asked him carefully. He just smiled at her and said "I use my Od, or magical energy generated by my body, to reinforce my muscles a little bit, making it easier to lift heavier things. And as for what we'll be using it for, I'm sorry, but again you'll just have to wait a few days and see for yourself".

Shirou silently chuckled to himself as he teased the young Arturia to his heart's content. He knew it wasn't very Knightly to wear jewelry, so he was going to use Alteration to somehow create an acceptable and still beautiful necklace to hang the necessary Od Absorbing Gem on. The jewel itself would need to be of a high quality to be able to store such large amounts of Od for... well... Years to come most likely. Which is why he was going to use Alteration to compress both these Arturia-sized bags of coal into a single, diamond-esque gemstone.

Or rather, it would be a very tiring and exhaustive process to extract the waste materials and other added minerals from the coal, leaving only carbon, and using a painstaking and very difficult Alteration technique to carefully, step by step, change the gathered carbon to transmute into a diamond. There should be enough excess minerals left to transmute to add a coloured tint to the stone, and he had decided on attempting to give it an Emerald-hue. Set in a golden necklace, this should look great with Arturia's beautiful golden hair and green eyes.

He had made a small amount of gemstones for Rin's experiments that did just what he was trying to accomplish, considering how the Tohsaka family's magecraft revolves almost entirely around the usage of various, expensive gems, but he had never done so with regards to how they ended up looking. All that mattered was that they were sturdy and capable enough to hold a decent amount of Od or Mana. Every stone had only taken a few hours, but this was a different endeavor entirely... It needed to be excessively powerful to contain Arturia's overflowing, redundant Od and mask her from other mages' their senses, not to mention be sturdy to such a degree that it could keep doing that for at least a few years without fear of breaking down, filling up prematurely or simply... well... Exploding on top of her chest, underneath her armour...

That would be bad. Very bad. Which is why he had said it would take several days at the minimum, giving time for any possible safety test, as well as the implementation of forced safety protocols in case of failure. After an hour of making their way into the forest, they arrived at the stream he had made a mental note of the day before, it indeed came from a small opening in the cliff face and as he had briefly spotted, there was an open clearing behind it that was perfect for a hidden campsite. With a set of bounded fields, and perhaps even a strategically uprooted and placed tree, it would be a perfect, hidden workshop. Luckily his decades worth of travelling the globe by himself had given him plenty of practice in setting up private safe havens, even if he would never reach Rin's level of competence with them...

He jumped up out of the clearing on top of the cliffs surrounding them and made sure to check all around the large stone outcroppings. It really did seem like it was just one large rock from the outside, and from what he could tell all sides were too steep and weathered to climb up and over them. His hidden entrance was the only way in. There was a small clearing, just large enough to spar in if necessary, and what amounted to a shallow cave with an overhanging rock ceiling that served as a natural roof.

While Arturia mostly just followed Shirou's instruction as to what materials and items to set up where, she followed his every movement with interest. He had a variety of large tarps used as roofing around the edges of the clearing to allow for dry movement around it in case of rain, while leaving enough room free to enjoy the sun and move around in the open air. Meanwhile every bit of material was 'Reinforced' as Shirou called it. When she asked what that entailed, he explained it using examples.

"The tarps we're using as roofs are 'reinforced' in such a way that they become absolutely waterproof and extremely durable to the point of only tearing if they were actively attacked by a sharp weapon. The nails used to hold them in place are reinforced to be sturdier and heavier, while the shape is changed to jut out extra metal spikes deeper in the rock, making sure that even a small rock slide wouldn't be enough to pull them out. And these...".

This went on for a while as he worked his way around the mostly set up campsite. Warmer and more comfortable sleeping bags, firewood that burned longer, barely smoked and gave off more heat... And so on. Her head spun a little as he did his best to explain everything as calmly and simply as possible. Best she could understand, he had been really used to camping out in the wild, to such a point that it would practically seem more comfortable than sleeping indoors... They also dug out several bushes and even two small trees and replanted them in front of the entrance to his camp site. Taking a few steps back, there was no visual trace at least that there was anything but a steep and unbroken stone cliff face there. Pretty impressive.

He then went on to do the more advanced things. 'Bounded Fields' as he called them. She couldn't quite wrap her head around them, but when he explained it to her as domes made of magical energy, it was a little more understandable. Best she could understand, he told a specific area to do something in case something specific happens. There was an 'alarm' field, that would alert Shirou if any large animals, magical creatures or mages came within a hundred meters of the camp site. A field that prevented sounds from traveling outside of the campsite, and even a field that made it look as if the clearing was empty if one didn't step entirely into it, even from atop the cliffs on the sides. As well as several other fields that were essentially "a variety of safety measures against other mages". And even a field that was just in place to hide the other fields... While it all seemed incredibly useful, she _really_ hoped she would never have to study 'bounded fields' with Merlin...

* * *

Every morning Shirou would either welcome Arturia in his workshop out in the woods, or make his way over to Ector's estate where they would enjoy breakfast together. While it might be said that he could have spent that time furthering the construction of the 'Od Absorbing Gem', his most important vow was to make sure she would be able to keep that honest smile on her face at least once a day, so that's what he made sure to do. The Gem itself proved troublesome, however.

The process was slow-going and he had to start from scratch several times as the process failed, fizzled out or even slightly _exploded_. After a full week, however, it was finally done and fully tested through and through. Most of the time that he was working on it, it felt more like a daze. As if he was chanting and altering on auto-pilot. Images of Saber as he had known her and their time together all rushed past his mind's eye. When it eventually was done, he himself was even surprised at how it shone. His specializations were rather suited to the creation of Mystic Codes and he had made a few dozen in his time, but never had he made anything quite like _this_...

That morning, around sunrise, he made his way over to Lord Ector's estate, happily grinning. Arriving there, he was greeted by Alma, who was sweeping the courtyard. She informed him the Lord and his children were just about getting ready for breakfast, so he quickly went inside to join them.

Arturia was a little nervous when, after breakfast, instead of starting their day's tasks and chores, her father asked her and Kay to accompany him and Shirou to the living room. There, the two conspirators quickly discussed something in hushed voices. Arturia did her best to act as if she wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but in the end all she could pick up was Shirou confirming 'it' was finished.

After a few minutes, and with a look of concern on his face, Shirou turned to her specifically. "So, Arthur. I think it's time I inform you of something important".

If anything, this only helped to make her more nervous. Carefully she asked "Y-yes Shirou?". He let out a long sigh and rubbed his chin for a bit, before he started.

"From what Ector tells me, Merlin has explained to you that you were imbued with a Dragon Core, giving you magical potential belonging to a Red Dragon, yes?". She just nodded, surprised that he even knew that.

"Good, that saves a little bit of time. What you may not know, is that that is a very rare process. And almost any Magus that would learn about that, would want to find out how that… how _you_ work…". He gave her an apologetic smile.

She was a little confused and asked "If that's really so rare, then that makes sense, doesn't it?". He nodded slowly before adding "Well yes, but the problem is, that to find out how you work, they would need to… perform extensive tests and experiments on you for a prolonged amount of time. It is not uncommon for people with unique magical abilities and dispositions to simply… _disappear_".

As that realization sunk in, she started to pale a little in concern. Shirou, noticing her discomfort, quickly continued. "Essentially, your unique Dragon Core allows you to produce a significantly larger amount of Od, magical essence, with your body. And since you aren't properly trained in using that essence, and won't be for some time, your body is producing more Od than it can store. So it's 'leaking' out of you".

He let out another pained sigh before he added "While that isn't harmful, almost any magus will be able to sense that powerful essence coming out of you, so any magus that comes within a hundred feet of you would instantly recognize you as a valuable subject for study. That's also what gave it away to me. My specializations instantly helped me realize what you were".

"I-I don't think I want that… Can't you just help me use it a little early?". He gave her a warm smile as he replied "While Merlin will still be your main teacher when it comes to magecraft, I will help you unlock your Magic Circuits a little early and teach you the basics of Reinforcement that can help you in battle. But that process takes a long time to get to a capable level, and we can't just keep you hidden away from everyone and everything until then. So...".

He paused for a moment to take something out of his backpack. She curiously inspected the beautifully decorated, wooden box with carvings of dancing dragons on it, that he presented her with. "Your father has provided me with the funds to forge this for you. It should be able to help with your problem. I hope you like it, Arthur".

Curious and a little nervous, she accepted the box and slowly opened it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp and freeze in place upon seeing what was inside. Her brother Kay, and her father Ector both curious, quickly came to look over her shoulders and let out equal gasps of stunned wonder.

Kay was incredulously muttering "It's… It's beautiful…", while her father had to clear his throat before he quietly said in a raspy voice "A jewel fit for a king…". Arturia was just staring in shocked silence while Shirou calmly stated, with a clear and unmistakable hint of pride in his voice "I call it the _Medaillon of Salvatur_, and it is by far the most powerful artifact I have ever created - and most likely ever will".

Inside the wooden box, was what looked like a velvet cushion. Lying on top of it, was a large, green gem. It almost shone with a light of its own. Unlike most gems, that were either a variation of round, square or diamond-shaped, this green gem was shaped like a perfect cross. It's golden frame consisted of a dragon head resting atop the upper arm of the cross, with wings that firmly held it in place on either side of the center arms, while the dragon's tail and body beautifully coiled itself around the bottom arm. The elegant, golden chain gave away that it was meant to be worn as a necklace.

After what seemed like hours, but must only have been a minute or so, she slowly looked up at Shirou, who was patiently smiling at her with a warm light in his golden eyes. It took a few moments, but then she softly said "It really is beautiful, Shirou… Thank you".

He chuckled and said "While I admit I spent a full day just on the design, its purpose is not to look good. The most important function lies in the emerald diamond. It is a magical gem that automatically absorbs any Od that your body expels after reaching its limit. Effectively masking your unique nature, so no magus or other magical creature will be able to sense it - apart from perhaps Dragons themselves".

She smiled brightly, happy that he would do so much for her and was just about to thank him when he held up his hand and interrupted her with a chuckle.

"That's only the most important function, though. While there's no telling for me personally how strong your Dragon Core will become in due time, at your current Od generation rate, it should be able to store two decades' worth of excess Od.

"So It doesn't just remove the Od that would give you away, but it actively stores it for eventual use. This means that in time, when you have learned how to use your abilities, you would be able to use the Od stored in it when a prolonged and dangerous battle were to drain your body of its own magical essence. As well as actively store more into it before a battle, if you feel you might need an extra reserve later on.

"In that way, it is also a back-up. A safeguard in case you are ever in true danger. Considering how you will most likely have to wear this for years to come, almost without interruption in fear of exposing your Dragon Core to less savory mages, not just the gem itself has magical properties".

Arturia was still stunned and doing her best to take in all this information. Ector cleared his throat and asked the necessary question for her "What do you mean, Shirou?". The red-haired boy in question chuckled.

"This necklace is what we mages call a Mystic Code. While the gem itself has significant magical properties, as I explained, the full and finished necklace is a powerfully enchanted magical artifact in its own right.

"Because it is inherently valuable to you, I thought it only fair to build in some safeguards. It is strengthened to such a point, that only an A Rank attack - something that's almost exclusively possible by using a Noble Phantasm, a weapon of legendary power, or the strongest of magical attacks, would be able to even scratch it when aimed directly at it.

"In addition, if you are targeted by a magical attack, the gemstone will do its best to absorb as much power from it as possible, softening the blow before it hits you and strengthening your emergency reserve. And while I hope such a thing will never happen, if you ever were to be captured, I have made it so that only someone with a Red Dragon Core, which you are the only one of in the world most likely, is able to take it off of you, or make use of its special properties.

"While a sufficiently powerful magus, such as Merlin, would be able to find a way to take it off of you eventually, it would take him _a lot_ of time. At the very least a number of days. And as the enchantment makes sure that only someone with a Dragon Core similar to yours is able to use it, so at least if it falls in the wrong hands, it won't truly be a benefit to them other than looking pretty.

"Another reason I chose gold as material for the frame and necklace, is that its a material that is almost uniquely suited to enchantments and often allows for more interesting results than other metals. This allowed me to put an… experimental healing enchantment on it. While it is far beyond human capabilities to provide you with a constantly healing necklace, this does still have its uses.

"In the worst case scenario, where you would sustain an otherwise mortal wound, this necklace will automatically use all of its stored Od to flood your magical circuits and heal you to the best of its abilities. It's far from a perfect guarantee, because it relies on the amount of stored Od - so don't go doing anything reckless like jumping off of cliffs or getting killed twice in a row... It's a last resort that will only really work after you've worn it for a prolonged amount of time and built up the necessary reserves".

After the initial shock settled down, Arturia felt tears of gratitude well up in the corners of her eyes. Before she knew it, she was tightly hugging Shirou, who let out a yelp in surprise, but soon chuckled and gently hugged her back.

"Thank you Shirou… B-but why would you go through so much trouble just for me?" she quietly asked him as she hugged him, so that her family wouldn't hear her. She could hear him quietly chuckle and whisper back "Because you're my friend, Arthur. Why wouldn't I?".

She felt something well up down her throat and in her stomach, an emotion she wasn't sure how to describe. After a few moments, that felt like an eternity, she whispered into his neck "I-It's Arturia… My name is Arturia". Afraid of what her only real friend might think of that, she carefully waited.

To her shock, and happiness, however, he didn't freeze up or even sounded confused when he quietly whispered back "I know, Arturia… I've known since the beginning, so don't worry. I'll keep your secret". She could only hug him tighter after he said that, while her tears started to stain his shirt.

* * *

While Arturia still had to stick to her regular, Knightly training schedule under Lord Ector and her brother Kay, she spent nearly all of her free time with Shirou. And he wasn't complaining. Together with Ector, he had decided to spend at least a little while just being friends, doing fun things together. So they played around town, where Shirou found himself more often than not feeling obliged to help out some of the townsfolk. He did his best to get Arturia to make friends with the local village children, but while she always stayed polite and kind, she never really opened up or showed much emotion to them.

Only when they were alone could he genuinely say she seemed happy. So after the first few days, he instead opted to take her out on walks in the surrounding country side, and go hunting in the woods for rabbits, foxes, and every now and then a spare deer. While she wasn't great with a bow, she did have fun, and that was all that really mattered to him. She wouldn't be needing a bow later in her life anyway. He had also quickly noticed that whenever she was alone, or assumed she was alone, she would fiddle and play around with the necklace he had made for her with a bright smile on her face, which always made him happy. He was glad he could help her and that she didn't mind having to wear it all the time in the least, was all the better.

He also did some quick Structural Grasping on the medaillon every day, just to make sure it hadn't gotten unstable and was still working properly. And every day he was relieved to see that was the case. The clear and overwhelming wave of power she had previously emanated was also adequately masked. When he had a hand on her shoulder, he could vaguely sense the existence of Magic Circuits inside of her, but other than that there was no noticeable trace of it. A powerful magus might still recognize her as a potential magus, but nothing that would be interesting as a topic for study.

It was about three months after she had started wearing the medaillon that he started helping her 'unlock' her Magic Circuits. From experience, he knew that waiting too long with doing so could result in a devastating blow to the nervous system that was far from pleasant, and might actually severely degrade one's natural Circuits, never mind when that person had the equivalent of an Od factory like Arturia... Excited to start with learning magecraft, she was almost jumping up and down. Chuckling, he made sure that she calmed down, before he started his lessons in earnest.

"This is very important, Arturia" he said in a grave voice, instantly getting her full and undivided attention as they sat in his workshop's clearing, enjoying the sunlight. "The first lesson any magus is taught, is that 'to follow the path of a magus, is to walk with death'". She frowned a little at that, not clearly understanding what he meant, so he explained. "Learning magecraft is dangerous. I had to largely teach myself in the beginning, and as such I made _a lot_ of mistakes. Every time I tried a spell, I hurt myself. Badly. Like hundreds of needles underneath my skin... Only much later did I learn that I was just doing it completely wrong. Luckily, you have me. So I'll make sure that won't happen to you" he ended on a more happy tone.

It didn't really help lessen the blow, but it was required that she knew that it was not all fun and games. "If you try to perform magic that is above your capabilities and understanding, you can seriously injure yourself, and there have been numerous students of the magical arts that died because they pushed themselves too far, too fast. _Never_ try something new without supervision. After we unlock your Circuits, and get started with the basics of my magecraft, I'll give you some basic exercises you can safely perform whenever you want and have time, but never try anything else, alright?".

He gave her an honest look, filled with concern and worry and she nodded slowly, before giving him a small smile "Of course, I trust you Shirou". He knew she had always been dedicated, constantly pushing herself and never satisfied with her progress... So he was glad she seemed honest when she promised not to go too far. He started off their first lesson by explaining in detail what Magic Circuits were, how they generate Od and how her Dragon Core affects that process, as far as he knew, at least. There had never truly been any other case in known history since Arturia, after all.

Actually activating her Circuits was the tricky part of the lesson. Every magus had their own way of directing Od into their Circuits. He himself imagined firing the hammer of a gun whenever he flooded his Circuits and started a spell something that wasn't really a useful example in medieval britannia. Most mages had a more sinister approach, however. Like his friends Rin and Luvia. The former had once told him that she always imagined being stabbed in the heart as her trigger, while the latter imagined shattering her heart like glas. The both of them had always been good friends to him, but they could be scary as hell too... Other mages he had encountered over his lifetime often tended to lean towards the sinister and macaber triggers. The sound of a snapping bone, explosions, the irony smell of blood. More extreme ones sometimes even require self-injury, or sexual excitement - the last one he chose to omit, considering her age... But there were also more harmless examples he shared with her too. The howling of a wolf, the flapping of a bird's wing and the whistling of a teakettle being some of them.

That day they had managed to get Arturia to feel or sense the flow of Od inside her body, but they hadn't found her trigger yet. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in herself, but Shirou reassured her that it took most mages several days their first time, so there was no shame in it. He also informed her that if all she did was try and unlock her Circuits, and no spells of any kind, there was no real danger to herself. So she could try and do that whenever she had time.

That night, Arturia found herself staring in a mirror in her bedroom. While she understood the need to look like a boy and act like a boy... She couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret as well. Even though she was only ten, looking at herself in the mirror was always difficult. Nobody ever seemed to realize she wasn't actually a boy, so... did she just naturally look like one? She still wasn't sure why she had been so happy when Shirou told her that he had always known, from the moment they met. It just made her feel warm and happy inside. Appreciated. Recognized... She had sometimes seen little girls in town running around their homes in their night gowns. Simple dresses. But due to her need to be a boy, even her sleepwear was manly to a point. A cloth tunic and trousers...

As she pulled her long hair out of its bun and let it fall over her shoulders, her hand absentmindedly went to play with the medaillon that she had never taken off since he had given it to her. Even if it hadn't been for her own safety, something about it just made her not want to take it off. Maybe because it was a gift from Shirou? One he made himself... And it really was beautiful. If only she wouldn't have to hide it under her clothes whenever she was outside, or when there was a chance others could see it. It was far too expensive looking not to attract attention after all, and a simple Squire, even one in the house of Lord Ector, shouldn't have something like that. And while her father wasn't a wealthy Lord, he wasn't poor either, and yet she doubted he had anything even resembling the value of this medaillon. Oh Shirou... He always seemed so happy when he saw her wear it too... As she was eyeing the beautiful dragon head that rested on the gemstone, she felt her 'Od' as he called it, moving around her body. In the center of her chest there always seemed to be a blockade of sorts. Something stopping it from flowing through.

When she had curiously asked Shirou about it, he had smiled and said that it was good she had already noticed that. That's where here 'Dragon Core' was located. And that blockade, he likened to a lock. She needed to find her own key to that lock... Something unique to her. As she thought about that and absentmindedly stared at that beautiful dragon head, mouth wide as if about to breath fire, an image shot through her mind. Getting closer and closer to the forefront. A torrent of roaring fire. At that point, she tensed up, as the 'Od' she had casually felt moving around suddenly jolted and shot through chest.

That blockade seemed to fade away in the torrent of flames she pictured and it was as if a mighty forge was lit. It almost felt as if she herself was about to breath fire, that's how overwhelming it was. She tensed up and stumbled a bit a moment later, her vision somewhat hazy and half blacked out. As she stumbled to the ground she realized this must be what they had been trying to do. Unlocking her Circuits. What did Shirou say she should do... Feverishly she racked through her memories of the day, and then she remembered. "...when that happens, just remember to breath. It sound simple, but it's the most important thing. Just like when you're sparring, focus on your breathing. In and out, try and stay calm...".

So that's what she did. The next fifteen minutes or so, her heart rate slowly lowered and the raging fire in her Core slowed down, but it didn't die down completely. It was as if there was a permanent ember there. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't uncomfortable... But it was just... Different. She felt almost as if she was taking her stance at the start of a fight, getting ready, her heart rate increasing, her blood pumping. And yet she was calm. But she felt like she could do... More. And then the exhaustion hit her. As she crawled up off of the ground and towards her bed. Before she could reach it, however, she collapsed, maybe a meter or so away, and disappeared into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Shirou arrived at the estate for breakfast, but found only Ector and Kay already up and awaiting their meal. He curiously asked "Is Arthur not up yet?". Ector groggily looked up and looked around before humming "Now that you mention it Shirou, that is odd. He never is one for sleeping in. Kay, go kick your brother out of bed".

A few minutes later, Ector and Shirou were already enjoying Aine's ever more delicious cooking. The older woman had even started experimenting herself with new dishes after Shirou had explained the uses of various herbs and spices to be found in the area to her. Especially after he had forged and reinforced a large number of kitchen utensils for her to better work with. Sharper knives, non-stick pans... It really made a difference.

Shirou was about to check up on the two siblings, when helped a groggy Arthur to the table. Or well, not groggy, more like unstable... "Arthur? What's wrong?" Shirou immediately asked her, only just managing to suppress calling her Arturia. While everyone in the house, even the two servants who helped raise her, knew her to be a girl, they forced themselves to stick to Arthur, lest they accidentally slip when someone else was present.

Being helped by Kay to sit down in her chair, she softly said "I think I unlocked my Circuits yesterday Shirou... But... I'm just so tired now... Is that normal?". He couldn't help but let out a big sigh of relief followed by a chuckle. Upon seeing Kay and Ector their still very worried expressions he quickly spoke up "Oh yeah, sorry, didn't I warn you unlocking them the first time first feels like you have more energy than ever, but that it then quickly tires you out? You'll probably be too tired to do much of anything today. But it really is nothing to worry about".

Everyone luckily seemed to be put at ease with that explanation, and they all resumed their breakfast. Arturia was the last to finish, which was definitely strange to see, but understandable. He even had to remind her a few times that eating actually helps in getting her energy back. In the meantime, he did a thorough Tracing of the girl and was happy to see that there was at least nothing wrong with her. The medaillon was also still doing its job, with no traces of her Dragon Core leaking through its Od absorption. She did have a slightly more noticeable magic scent though, comparable to a regular, if still novice magus.

He knew that if he held her with two hands he would still get a clear picture of her circuits and that massive Core in the center of her chest that put even Luvia's 100 Circuits to shame. From what he had been able to tell, she had roughly 300 Circuits, all of A-rank, pretty much top quality. It would take her years, perhaps even decades to reach the point she had been at as his Saber in utilizing their potential, but it wouldn't take her long to surpass the growth rate of normal magus apprentices if she were to put an equal amount of time into it. But he knew that was not her path, and he was glad for it too. Because if it were, that medaillon would someday no longer be enough to mask her excessive power.

He would need to make sure to limit her magecraft training to physical combat-oriented enhancements and perhaps supplement it with observational magecraft, such as Structural Grasping. It could really help her to be able to identify what kind of weapons and magic she was facing, not to mention weaknesses in armour and other equipment. As the two friends decided to take the day off and enjoy the weather by lazing in the field next to the estate, they discussed her future training in magecraft and Shirou was glad to see her fully agree with his planning - even if she was a little saddened when he explained it would most likely be impossible for her to actually breathe fire one day...

* * *

**Medallion of Salvatur** (Mystic Code)

**Type:** Anti-Thaumaturgy

**Rank:** B++ (The more Od is stored, the higher the effective rank of the artifact)

**Range:** Self

**Targets:** 1

**Od Storage -** The Emerald Diamond automatically stores Od from the air around it. The wearer can also actively store more Od into it. This Od reserve can be tapped into in much the same way as Magic Circuits if so desired.

**Thaumaturgical Interception -** Lowers the damage potential of magical attacks aimed at the wearer up to a full rank by absorbing part of its magical essence.

**Magic/Physical Resistance -** Only an A-rank or higher magical attack directly targeting the item, can damage this artifact. A-rank or higher after the effects of 'Thaumaturgical Interception'.

**Mystic Lock of the Dragon -** It can only be worn and used by someone possessing a Red Dragon Core. In addition, when that condition is met, only that same person can take it off. Was achieved by incorporating a drop of Arturia Pendragon's blood into the process.

**Last Stand -** When the wearer receives an otherwise mortal wound, the medallion will flood the wearer's Magic Circuits with the stored magical essence in a last ditch attempt to provide rapid healing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I got a few messages regarding inconsistencies and such, and I thought it best to address those here as well, mostly to prevent double messages :P It was pointed out that Arturia doesn't have Magic Circuits and that her Dragon Core mimics their function. That's technically what I mean as well I suppose haha. The way I am writing this story, there are the equivalent of Circuits inside her Core, instead of inside her Soul as with traditional mages. Which is why Shirou can't accurately determine how many Circuits she has using conventional means, but estimates an equivalent to about 300 Circuits. I will still be referring to them as 'Circuits', however, as I have already done that so far and I don't really feel like making changes whenever I realize there was a slight error compared to the canon mechanics. I'm also taking pretty lax 'artistic' freedom when it comes to how Shirou uses his various types of Magecraft, and the abilities he may or may not possess. He essentially has the experience of a lifetime, and the abilities to match that, even if his body is still somewhat limited physically due to his young age. This is a FanFic, and most of all I'm writing this for fun's sake and not much else. If I feel a certain mechanic doesn't work for what I'm trying to do, I will damn well change it to suit my needs :)

Another thing that was pointed out was a number of historical inaccuracies. I do try, honestly, to fit items and techniques, technologies into the story that could plausibly exist in sixth century Britannia. The fact is, however, that the Arthurian legends are _very _inconsistent(and they are _just _legends). Some take place around the sixth century, others around the twelfth or fourteenth. The Fate-universe adds a whole 'nother boat load of extra inconsistencies and such. Coins, plate armour, longswords, freaking _chimneys_... A lot of things should **not** exist in sixth century England. But this is **Fantasy** and a **FanFic**. It's not a historically correct retelling of true events. Still, you are all encouraged to make suggestions and point out things that **really** feel out of place, but please do also give me a little bit of leniency O:) As such, I will admit that including pepper last chapter, or was it the first chapter? Was a mistake. That should **not **be in sixth century England. Point taken, you won't see any more pepper :P

It was also pointed out that the _Medaillon of Salvatur_ may be somewhat overpowered. It was my intention to bring across during the creation process that he sort of fazed out and that this particular item was most definitely more a fluke than an indicator of his skill as a Mystic Code forger. I will say that over the decades of his life he has gained plenty of experience with the process of forging magical items, but nothing to this degree. The idea of him using his Alteration to reconstruct gems for magecraft purposes came from another FanFic that I greatly enjoyed. When I remember what it's called, I'll give credit where it's due! :) **[EDIT: Came from From Fake Dreams - One of my favourite FATE fanfics!] **I added some more about how he forged it in this chapter, to hopefully alleviate some of the misgivings about it. I'm not really a fan of retconning, so I won't lower its potential or anything, but I will try to be more mindful of the power balance in the future!

Now please, do enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think - It's a rather long one at nearly 20.000 words :)!

**[Edit:]** It seems there have been a number of rather passionate reviews in regard to how I deal with the mechanics behind Shirou's abilities and such in between when I wrote this Author's Note and when I published the chapter. Let me reiterate I don't mind feedback and comments in the slightest, but it would seem that some people are _reeaaallly _sensitive in regard to some aspects. Do keep in mind that this is not a licensed story, nor am I a walking encyclopedia on nasuverse material. I enjoyed a couple of canon works of the Fate universe, but for some reason a lot of the FanFics out there have always tickled my fancy a little more. I make use of the Type Moon wiki to check how certain mechanics work, but where details lack I generally devise my own. Let me reiterate: **this is a FanFic that I write because I enjoy writing it.** I'm not forcing you to read it, nor are you paying me for it. If you believe giving this story an extra 'view' entitles you to bash what I write without constraint, that's fine with me :P Just don't expect me to take you seriously or even acknowledge you from this point on. Just stop reading now. I'm not writing this to please anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

This was heaven... It had taken him just over three and a half years to finish this side project. But he had finally reached nirvana. How many prototypes had he built? How often did he have to reinforce his skin at the last minute to near absolute strength to survive a small explosion, or pieces of metal rocketing towards him? He didn't care to remember, but it was all worth it. Without a doubt. Lazily, he opened his eyes and admired the fruit of his labour. It closely resembled a traditional, Japanese soaking tub. Constructed of mostly Reinforced wood to be durable and waterproof, he was sitting in a reasonably large, round hot tub. On one side, part of it was separated by a wooden divider, behind it a painstakingly forged and Reinforced metal heater with an extended metal chimney that could use both coal and wood. It was utterly out of place in sixth century, Arthurian Britannia, but he didn't care one bit.

His hot tub... He had only finished it late this afternoon and it had taken some more time to construct a miniature, wooden aquaduct (for lack of a better term) to easily allow water from the spring that flowed through his workshop's - no, his _Sanctum's_ clearing to fill and replenish his tub. But now... This truly was heaven. Content with himself, he looked around his _sanctum _(Yes, he had decided on that term, so that's that) and admired his handiwork of the last three and a half years. Time had truly flown since he arrived in the past. Whereas some of the original reinforced tarps where still used as roofing in a few spots, most makeshift shelters and cloth tents had been replaced by wooden structures. Using his Reinforced muscles and his large armory filled with Mystic Codes, it hadn't been to difficult to carve out larger areas out of the cliffs, and using Alteration and Reinforcement small wooden buildings had been easy to set up. It almost looked like an extremely cozy village square with tiny houses.

The once uneven clearing with spiked stones jutting out had effectively been flattened and was now often used by Shirou and Arturia for magically enhanced sparring fights. A small apple tree they came across in the woods had been uprooted and subsequently planted in the small courtyard last year. Their first batch of apples were almost ripe and Arturia had been anxiously checking up on them nearly every day - even if she tried to be subtle about it. At the very least, it did help in livening the place up. Especially at night the iron lanterns he had forged and hung from its branches bathed the clearing in a warm and welcoming light. He had an actual _home_ now, with a comfortable bed. He even had a guest room for when Arturia stayed too late to spar and train, or just talk and relax, to still go home through the woods. While her family had at first objected to her staying the night in 'the wilderness' they had dropped said objections when they first visited his improved 'hideout' and were shown some of the defenses that he had set in place. They hadn't had any reason to visit since it was still a campsite, so to say they were shocked was an understatement.

In the beginning he had only had a fire pit, but now his kitchen nearly rivaled Ector's in terms of comfort in cooking. By far the largest part of his sanctum was taken up by his private forge and adjoining workshop. At first, whenever he needed to make a permanent metal item, for example some better farming equipment, axes for woodcutters, or swords and armour for Ector and his small order of Knights, he had made use of Bala's blacksmith workshop. Quickly this had proven to be insufficient, especially when it came to needing materials and items from his sanctum, so he had constructed his own. Early medieval forges were also woefully insufficient in terms of smelting capabilities, but his private forge was most likely the first blast forge in existence at this point. It made use of heated air forced into the forge from above to more quickly heat the metal to higher temperatures, allowing for better purification.

He kept everything he made for others to a level that was believable for the time, to not attract any unwanted attention, but he knew that there would come a time when Arturia would have Knights under her command, and those she cared for would go to war. So he had secretly been practicing in his sanctum, forging some of the more refined weapons and armour in his reality marble with his own two hands instead of just relying on projections and reinforcement. Due to his Tracing magecraft providing him with essentially a detailed analysis of an item's composition and construction, re-inventing the weapons he had mental blueprints of wasn't all too difficult. The biggest challenge was getting used to the process of forging itself.

In theory, he himself could change most any metal sword into a weapon beyond compare in terms of quality and sharpness using Alteration and Reinforcement, but it would do good to practice _actual_ smithing techniques that say, a court smith could utilize to outfit Arturia's armies with in the future. For now he would hold himself back, but when it would come to the Knights of the Round Table he would go all out, history be damned. He would keep Arturia alive and make sure her kingdom prospers. That was his vow, was it not?

Now, early along this spring evening, he was just enjoying his hot tub. Everything else be damned. Yet something was nagging in the back of his mind. Was he forgetting something? Oh well... He had spent the entire afternoon, save for a quick dinner working on it. And the last few weeks, if not months had been centered around near constant training with Arturia. He damn well deserved to enjoy his first real luxury with this schedule of his. At first he had wanted the girl to throttle down a little, take more breaks, have fun. And while they still did the more common medieval childhood things, like taking strolls through the country side, hunting in the woods, going on fishing trips, play games, mostly chess which she had gotten annoyingly good at - he quickly noticed that she most enjoyed a good sparring duel with him. She loved the rush of a challenge. Ector and Kay were skilled, no doubt about it... But he had fought with a variety of swords for decades. Going from war to war, battle to battle - and while he was no expert at Saber's style as she fought with Excalibur, he had seen and memorized it enough to help her get closer - although he did slowly start to notice her picking up traces of his own preferred styles as well. Now with the girl getting to a respectable level at Reinforcing her own body and equipment (making use of her Od to bolster her combat abilities) she couldn't truly go all out against her family in fear of seriously injuring them.

It was something she had casually remarked about a year ago, and at first he had found it a bit too early for that assessment, but then he started to visit her training days with Kay, Ector and the other Knights more frequently. He had to admit, while she was still slightly lacking in fluidity of technique and trained skill, her talent was obvious and whenever she subtly used Reinforcement to be faster or stronger, she would simply overwhelm any opponent. It hadn't been long before Shirou had been asked to take over more and more of her sparring sessions by first Kay, who came to him daily to heal his ever growing variety of bruises, and eventually Ector too who was simply getting too old for a magically fast Arturia shooting around him, never mind the complaints from the other Knights who were regularly beat up in sparring matches.

He had to admit he too enjoyed sparring with her. She was still little more than a novice at best in terms of Reinforcement, so he refrained from enhancing himself when they trained, but she was quickly progressing. Oh crap, that was what he had planned tonight... Sparring with Arturia at the estate! "Shiiirooouuuu?". Arturia's sweet, if somewhat annoyed voice echoed through his sanctum. At least he had had the sense to use Alteration to change his fairy trousers to a swimshort-esque design instead of giving in to the urge and just jumping in naked. Speaking of those fairy clothes, it was a little eerie how those clothes seemed to grow along with him... Oh well, fairy magic. At least they were comfortable. It was a shame he couldn't apply his own brand of Alterations and Reinforcements on them, though... When the time came to go to war, or do any serious battles, he would need to fashion himself a proper combat set.

As he somewhat nervously waited for his charge to arrive, Arturia eventually appeared in the clearing, curiously looking around and stopping when she met his eyes. That single strand of golden blond hair (In his homeland often referred to as an 'ahoge') that seemed to get longer every year, and never allowed itself to be tied up in her bun happily swayed along with her steps. "Hey Arturia, sorry... I just finished my hot tub and I guess I must have lost track of time..." he said apologetically.

She just came closer and took in the to her alien contraption. She had seen a few failed prototypes in the past few months, but considering he never finished one, she hadn't really understood them. "That's alright, I don't mind coming over here. And wow... This thing is quite something Shirou.." she muttered as she walked around it, stopping to carefully poke the metal chimney, before pulling her finger back and sucking on it to alleviate the slight burn. He couldn't help but chuckle "You and your curiosity". The nearly fourteen year old Apprentice Knight pouted a little at him, but then chuckled as well.

"How does it feel?" she asked him curiously. "It looks nice..". He let out a deep, content sigh as he enjoyed the hot water. It had taken some time, but he had found just the right temperature. "It's heaven on earth, Arturia, truly".

Her eyes practically begged him if she could try it out too, so he let out a sigh and said "Alright then, but keep your underclothes on! I don't want a repeat of when we went swimming last summer". He knew Arturia was still really just a child... But she already so closely resembled how Saber had looked. Which wasn't too surprising, considering that she is supposed to pull Caliburn from the stone around a year and a half from now, at the age of fifteen. She herself often insisted that she was a Knight first and a girl second. And since he was aware that she was a girl and she didn't have to hide that fact from him, it shouldn't matter whether he saw her naked or not... While there was a certain logic to that reasoning, when she had started undressing during one of their swimming trips to a secluded spring deep in the woods, he had insisted she at least keep her underclothing on. It just felt too wrong, even if he himself was also in a young body again.

Arturia mostly ignored his comment and had started to take off her leather vest when he suddenly felt a shift in his Bounded Fields, something was wrong... A powerful magus just entered the outer alarm field and was heading for the sanctum. He quickly jumped up and said in a dead serious voice "Get ready, another magus is heading this way... And a powerful one at that...".

All he could do was hope for the best as he jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed his clothes, using alteration to to quickly shift them into a worn state, before putting his black cloak around him to hide his outfit. He had long since chosen to Alter his intricate red and gold surcoat, to a longer tailcoat covering his black leather, buttoned up vest that better suited him. The surcoat had been nice, but he wasn't a Knight... He was a Magus. Arturia was fidgeting with her Reinforced, if still simple, metal training sword. That wouldn't do against a magus... He pulled a weapon he had selected a while ago for just this scenario out of his Unlimited Blade Works and handed it to her. It was a sleek arming sword around 80 centimeters long. Not on the level of a Noble Phantasm, but it was still a powerful Mystic Code that was durable, fast and had one hell of a kick to it. In design it didn't look like anything that special, but that was the point. If they didn't see her as a threat if she herself got under attack, that would only work to her advantage.

The girl accepted the blade and twirled it around. He could see her focus and Structurally Grasp it - something she had gotten quite adept at. While he knew she wouldn't be able to ascertain _all_ of its features, the widening of her eyes said enough. Even without magecraft, she realized this design was far beyond what smiths in this time should be capable of - and the enhancements she could ascertain were clearly made to be far more useful in a fight against mages than a regular sword. He focused on reaching out through his bounded fields for a moment, before he nodded and turned to the girl "Arturia, my fields are picking up an incredibly powerful magus. I don't know who it is, or what they want, and there may be more of them outside of the field's range... They seem to have stopped just outside my defense fields, as if they're waiting for me to make the first move. I... I need you to stay inside the sanctum".

She gave him a shocked and offended look, which he would have laughed over considering how cute the thirteen year old came across displaying Saber's typical look whenever he had tried to stand up for her - but this could be dangerous. She just angrily glared at him and said "No way! If we're under attack, I am going to fight by your side Shirou!". She was about to continue ranting, but he just put a hand over her mouth, which caused her to gasp a little in surprise and blush. It did the trick however, as she stayed silent long enough for him to explain.

"Listen, I understand, I really do. It's not that I don't trust you, and I think you could already beat a lot of mages by yourself, but this one... They're too powerful. I'm going to have to go all-out if it truly comes to a fight. And if I do that, I might end up destroying a large part of the forest. Never mind whatever they are going to do. The sanctum is protected by the strongest bounded fields I can put up, unless they take them all down, it will be the only safe place in the forest. If I need to watch out for you too, I can't engage them without limitations". The girl pouted, but he made sure to use a tone that left no room for arguments. A few moments later she just nodded.

"Alright... But.. Shirou.. Just don't die, alright?". She asked him carefully. He couldn't help but smile. She was still so sweet and innocent. If only things could stay that way... He put a quick kiss on her forehead, causing her to furiously blush, but he just chuckled and said "Of course not, silly. I'll be back before you know it. Just... Stay here, alright? And if anyone but me comes through that entrance... kick ass first and take names later".

She snorted and chuckled a bit, before she nodded. It was clear she was still worried for him, but as far as he could tell she would at the very least listen to him for the time being. Right when he started to turn around she lept towards him and gave him a big hug. "Be careful..." she told him with her face stuffed into his chest. He gently returned the hug, before letting her go again. After a deep sigh, Shirou made his way outside. In preparation, he was reinforcing his body to its limits, but he refrained from taking out any weapon. No use in showing the opponent what you've got to work with before the fight starts, after all...

He carefully left through the hidden entrance and deftly maneuvered himself away from it, before stepping out into the clearing where he sensed the potent source of magical essence. If they were here for Arturia, he at least wouldn't make it easier for them to find her. As he confidently strode into the clearing, he saw a hooded individual wearing a dark brown, ratty traveling cloak that obscured their features. The figure had his arms crossed and seemed to be patiently awaiting his arrival. Stopping about fifteen meters away, he immediately Traced the figure. Something was wrong. He couldn't quite get a proper read on it. It was as if there was a... glitch in it. Ah... That's it. Illusion magecraft.

Calmly Shirou spoke up "It's a little rude coming to someone's home disguised by illusions, wouldn't you say?". The figure tilted it's head and a male voice, clear but still somewhat hard to pin down replied with thinly veiled curiosity "My, you can distinguish that just from a glance? Interesting. Tell me, how does a young boy like you do that?".

He chuckled a little, trying his best not to show he was on edge "A simple disguise spell such as this? It's nothing compared to a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor I had to put down... His entire castle was filled to the brim with illusions meant to instill bloodcurdling terror. Suffice to say I don't have much patience with them since that hunt. So, do kindly drop your disguise and explain why you're standing on my doorstep".

The figure hummed a little in surprise before he said "Well, you certainly are more than you seem, boy... But no matter, my business is not with you directly. Rather, with your guest". The tension rose to an almost palpable level at that as Shirou's eyes narrowed. Damn it! There must be something Tracing can pick up... A faint... Very faint outline of a near invisible staff... Hmm, at least not a combat-specialist, more likely rather a long range caster like most mages. Closing the distance fast is advisable. Good to keep in mind...

With a little more hostility this time, Shirou spoke up again. "What is your business with my friend? He is under my protection. You can either tell me now, or I'll knock you out and drag you into my bounded fields and _make_ you tell me". He paused there for a moment, before continuing "If you don't give me a good reason as to _why_ you followed him here, I can insure you... You won't leaving".

The figure before him just laughed. It wasn't a vile or hostile laugh, more an amused one. Fine with him, being underestimated _always_ helps. Shirou supposed it was yet another benefit to being an unknown child lost in time... The man shrugged and said dismissively "If you're truly so sure of yourself, _boy_, let's see if you can keep that promise". At that, the man's staff turned visible, before it was slammed on the ground. Holding various shields at the ready, as well as a list of go-to weaponry, Shirou quickly noticed the man wasn't directly attacking, but rather four large stone golems started to form in front of him. A quick, fraction of a second Trace showed they were definitely powerful beings. He'd need something strong and fast to take out all four of them, as well as the magus in the back...

Shirou's lips curled into a smile as his plan formed, and with a 'bang' the cocked hammer of the gun in his mind fired. Before the golems had fully taken shape, Shirou rapidly shifted into a lance throwing stance he vividly remembered Cu Chulainn, Lancer from the Holy Grail War, use - as a large and imposing sapphire blue lance formed in his hand right when he was ready. Locking in the five targets, he saw the man subtly flinch in surprise, but Shirou was too fast for him to do _anything_. He would protect Arturia at all costs. He didn't like killing, in fact he hated it. But this man was hostile and clearly powerful. A swift end would be the best, lest he escape and bring reinforcements...

He inhaled and with all of his reinforced strength started his throwing motion as his shout echoed through the clearing and the surrounding woods...

"**BRIONAC!**".

Midway through his throw, the spear started to radiate violently burning blue flames, that quickly turned an intense white. Only two meters out of his hand, it burst apart into five streaking white lights. Five shooting stars, deafeningly roaring as they charged towards their targets. With the full might of a meteor, the four, ten meter tall golems were instantly turned to ashes in loud explosions, scattering pieces of stone across the clearing and slamming into the nearby trees.

The fifth and center meteor, however, seemed to roar and drill in place - halted right in front of the magus. Reinforcing his eyes, Shirou could just make out the man straining to hold his staff in place, which seemed to be slammed into the ground with its butt. A brightly shining sigil was glowing atop it, _halting_ Brionac's final meteoric charge in place, before it fizzled out without doing any damage.

'Impossible'... Was all Shirou could think. One of those lances would even crush through three layers of the Rho Aias shield without issue. This was Brionac! The Five Roaring Stars. Noble Phantasm and Legendary lance of Lugh, Cu Chulainn's father and the Celtic God of Light! Instinctively he projected his favoured longbow and an arrow-shaped Durandal, the Peerless Sword that is said to be able to breach nearly any defense. Then he traced the now visible staff, and did his best to stifle a surprised and slightly disgusted chuckle when he received its history into his mind...

The figure leaned back a little wobbly and chuckled while he wiped the sweat of his forehead. "My apologies, boy, it seems I underestimated you. To think someone so young and unknown to me would have possession of a Noble Phantasm... Astounding. But since that clearly didn't work, and you must have burned through a large amount of Od, what will you do next?".

Shirou let out a loud and drawn out sigh and chuckled "You are one overconfident magus, aren't you? And I must admit that with the stories surrounding you and the famous moniker_ Magus of Flowers_, you almost threw me off with those fully stone golems. However, considering that the _Staff of Roses_ can only shield you from one side at a time, I wonder what _you_ were planning on doing next...".

The figure stayed silent for a good few seconds, before the illusion vanished, leaving a beautiful man, by any standard. Silky silver locks and a dazzling white cloak of the finest of materials that was extravagantly decorated with all kinds of silk bands in bright colours. He had his head tilted and a clear look of confusion on his face, while he asked "You somehow managed to recognize me, Merlin! And still you seem confident enough in your odds of victory?".

Shirou spread his arms and gestured at the air around the famous, half-incubus magus while he calmly said with a smirk "Even the most famous magus can be overwhelmed at some point. It's just a matter of quantity...".

He couldn't help but chuckle as Merlin visibly paled when he, somewhat annoyed, looked up... And to the sides... And behind him. On either side of him was a projection of Gae Bolg, the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Dead, the famous demonic spear of Cu Chulainn. Above him were around fifty swords of various designs and abilities. Whereas behind him waited yet another twenty - all of them simple, if effective, Mystic Codes. Shirou could see the magus wreck his brain. Deciding that he had enough of this sham battle, he sighed again.

"I'm sure you have some sort of defense to shield you from my barrage of Mystic Codes. Perhaps even the two near perfect replica's of the Gae Bolg, the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Dead, wouldn't be an issue... But then there's this..." and Shirou nodded to his projectile "While you would be able to do little else but maintain your shield, I would say I have a decent chance of getting past it with Durandal, the Peerless Sword".

Merlin just huffed and actually seemed to pout, after which Shirou couldn't help but grin in victory. "But I suppose there no longer is a reason for us to destroy this beautiful forest, is there? Since I now know you're not here to hurt Arthur. So, if you can play nice, I'll let you through my bounded fields and the three of us can sit down for a late dinner in my sanctum. How does that sound?".

The magus just let out a sigh and groaned "It seems you have me beat, so I suppose I have little choice but to accept...". Shirou chuckled and dispelled all his weapons, before fiddling with a small golden ring on his index finger and muttering a short spell under his breath. It was linked to the _buried_ main command sigil of his bounded field network. Specifically the ones that provided a _strong_ defense. He had made sure to hide it in an artificial pocket underneath his courtyard to make it harder for intruders to remove it. Disabling the instant reaction ones, he waved for Merlin to follow him.

He held onto the ring a little longer than necessary and a faint rhythm could be felt humming through it. A heartbeat... While it may be somewhat of an invasion of privacy, he had secretly linked the ring to the Medaillon of Salvatur. Whenever he grasped it between his fingers, he could feel the beating of Arturia's heart, as long as she was wearing the medaillon. It always helped put him at ease a little. While he was doing that his ears caught the sound of a snapping twig behind him. He just casually shouted "Didn't I tell you to wait in the sanctum?".

The gentle heartbeat he felt through his ring sped up momentarily and he had to stifle a chuckle. He could hear a gasp coming from behind the bushes hiding the entrance to his hideout, after which a busted and pouting Arturia slowly stood up, Mystic Code sword in hand, which he summarily dispelled. She mumbled a bit, after which he calmly asked "Hmmm, what was that?". She sighed and blushed while she stutteringly protested "I-I just thought... If you needed help, I c-could... Jump in and save you! I mean I knew you were g-good, but... I didn't know you were THAT good!".

He did his best to give her a stern look as he and Merlin walked over, but he knew it probably didn't really look like one with his lip twitching into a smile every other second. So as he reached her he just sighed and smiled as he calmly said "I guess I should have expected you to follow me, but still. If it had been someone as powerful as Merlin, but with less... friendly intentions, I would have had to go all-out and then you would have gotten seriously injured hiding behind this bush, even with that medaillon. So please, next time trust me. Okay?".

Seeing that he wasn't mad, he was glad to see her return the smile and nod, before she replied with a little more confidence "I do trust you, Shirou! But I never saw you seriously fight before, and I was worried for you. You can't expect an Apprentice Knight to hide when their best friend could be in danger, can you?".

He let out a deep sigh and chuckled "I suppose not... Next time I'll just have to tie you down, won't I?". The girl just gasped while he laughed and made his way through the bushes to the hidden entrance. He just managed to see Arturia glance over at Merlin for support, who just shrugged and chuckled "After that display he gets no argument from me". Followed by an annoyed groan from the girl.

After he led Merlin and Arturia inside he turned and said "Well then, welcome to my humble sanctum, master Merlin. I believe introductions are in order. I am Shirou Emiya, at your service". He finished with a polite bow. Merlin was curiously looking around. Especially the visible blast forge and hot tub pulled his attention "Why thank you. I must say, this is quite the unique magus abode. Not at all what I expected out here in the woods".

Shirou just chuckled as he looked around with a content expression "Lord Ector has graciously allowed me to settle down here for the time being. In exchange for my services, of course. And I must say, I have grown rather fond of my home here".

* * *

Merlin had made his way to Bala in order to start Arturia's training. On his way to the town, he noticed a young squire make their way to the woods north of the settlement. Recognizing the figure as Arturia, he was curious to see why she would venture into the woods on her own, so close to sunset. Trailing behind her, staying just out of sight, it was only when she suddenly disappeared from view near a large rock formation, that he noticed a faint trace of magecraft in the air. Bounded Fields... And properly disguised ones too. He had made sure to only trip an alarm field, not truly wanting to risk his chances against fields with for now unknown properties, and simply decided to wait and see who were to come out. There shouldn't be any mages in or near Ector's lands... The closest magus family was the Apperry family, several days to the west in the coastal province of Dunoding. And they were notoriously reclusive, not a chance that one of them would venture out this far from their domain.

To say he was surprised when an odd, if well-dressed boy, perhaps fifteen years of age, came walking out of the 'visual refraction' field to stand opposite of him, was an understatement. He couldn't quite identify him through his clothes, as he was hiding them under a well-made cloak, but he could see hints of deep red and gold embellishments. Certainly not a wild magus, but rather a more wealthy one at the very least. Red hair, and piercing, golden eyes... A member of an Irish magus family perhaps?

Still somewhat sour due to having been outsmarted by a boy, no matter how talented he was, Merlin was now looking around this Shirou's home with thinly veiled interest. It was far from extravagant, but it seemed very welcoming. It was also a pleasant surprise to see the shift in the boy's behaviour when it became clear that he didn't mean Arthur any harm. There had been a tense, and clear killer intent during their brief duel, but all he could pick up since his brief and playful quips with Arturia outside, was a gentle, welcoming warmth. His home was much the same. The apple tree planted in the middle of the small clearing had lit metallic lanterns of some kind that gave the whole place a very warm and friendly atmosphere. There were a number of odd contraptions around, including an open air bath tub with... a chimney made of metal? How curious... An underwater heater? Quite ingenious to heat water while in the tub, instead of heating it before pouring it in. And that simple, if effective, waterbridge made filling it a lot faster.

There was even an extensive and rather advanced forge and smithy in addition to the boy's workshop, and from what Merlin could tell there was a variety of produced swords and armour pieces lying around, as well as more common tools and even kitchenware - all of much higher quality and more curious design than he had seen in Britannia so far. Odd. It was very rare for a magus to forge and craft things, instead of just using a workshop for research and experiments, of which there seemed to be little to none present. Several copper, tin and a large amount of iron ingots could also be seen stacked in storage. Although the iron looked... different. More refined and pure than the old magus had seen so far. If not based on what he had here, the fact that he had a family name said more than enough to convince Merlin of a rich magus heritage. Rather impressive.

It wasn't long before they were led into the humble, if cozy wooden home where Shirou quickly started making dinner. Merlin found it rather odd to see how Arturia interacted with the boy. He had visited her from time to time after having placed her in Ector's care, but the old Knight had always expressed worry over her inability to allow herself time to make friends and enjoy her childhood. And here he came, after around four years since his last visit, and she referred to this strange magus as her best friend?

While they hadn't told the girl of her destiny to be the one true King until she was old enough to understand it, she had always taken to her Knightly teachings and need to dress as a boy with a righteous passion. She always fully dedicated herself to becoming a Knight, to the point where it had become worrying. Merlin knew from his visions that things would most likely end badly for her, but he also knew she would never refuse it. That's just who she was. Her ideals, her willingness to stand up for what she believed in wouldn't let her back down, no matter how terribly things might end. She would fight to make it work, somehow. So he had told himself to prepare her as best he could, when the time came for it.

How would this 'Shirou Emiya' affect that? Arturia was laughing and smiling. A few times he even caught her quietly humming to herself. She was a completely different girl from who he had visited the last time. She was at first happily assisting Shirou in the kitchen, but it wasn't long before he urged her to sit down and relax. Merlin, intrigued, had been asking her some basic questions in regard to how her Knightly training was progressing, but her answers became increasingly shorter and further spaced apart as she was staring and clearly drooling as she watched the boy cook dinner.

A little annoyed at how distracted she was, Merlin eventually asked "Haven't you already had dinner, lad? It's already dark out after all". A little absentmindedly the girl answered "I had dinner before coming here, yes, and I'm not really hungry or anything... But... Shirou's cooking is just that good...". Then she chuckled "And you don't have to call me 'lad' here, Merlin. Shirou knows".

After a _very_ surprising and fulfilling dinner, Merlin had to enthusiastically agree with her assessment of the boy's abilities. He clearly had a talent for the culinary. A 'stir fried' dish, with herbs and spices to flavour it. Somehow, using almost only very mundane ingredients - hare, carrots, leek, beans and onions - with a variety of herbs from a herb garden out in his 'courtyard'. It was truly delicious.

* * *

As they were all enjoying the stuffed, satisfied feeling after dinner, Shirou happily noted that both Arturia and Merlin seemed to dig in with a passion. Letting out a content sigh, he leaned back a little, until Merlin eventually pulled him from his slight slumber. He had been pushing the inevitable, and most likely tough conversation forward as long as possible. "I actually came here to help Arturia unlock her Circuits, but from what I've managed to pry out of her while she was enamored with your cooking process, they already seem to be unlocked?".

Shirou nodded carefully and thought about his words for a few moments. Technically he had encroached on Merlin's domain when it came to Arturia's training. When he had sorted out his thoughts, he calmly started speaking.

"When I first came here it wasn't my intention to instruct Arturia in any particular magecraft, but when she was nearly eleven years old and Ector hadn't managed to contact you yet, I felt it beneficial to get those first steps out of the way. As I'm sure you know, the longer a magus waits with unlocking their Circuits, the greater the chance at quality degradation and a harmful shock to the nervous system. While anywhere before their fourteenth year is technically considered low-risk, it seemed like Arturia's Dragon Core was developing at an accelerated rate. While I am certainly no expert on such advanced magic, nor have I ever encountered a Core before, there did seem to be a risk of over-saturation of her Circuits by means of excess Od. Therefore I thought it best to start her on some basics techniques, which she has taken to with a passion".

Merlin frowned a little at his explanation and eventually asked "What do you mean? Her Core is powerful, yes, but it's not supposed to be _that_ powerful. If it was, no amount of basic training would drain her enough to make much of a difference in that regard. In any case, if there really was any danger, she would literally be radiating power right now, and we would both be noticing that".

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle as he turned to Arturia and asked "Could you take it off for just a moment please, Arturia?". She gave him a worried look and carefully asked "Y-you said I shouldn't take it off until I learn to control my eh... output, right?". He nodded and calmly added "That's true, but it's not dangerous, and we're currently inside my network of Bounded Fields, so nobody but us will be able to notice it".

Carefully she lifted the large medaillon from under her shirt and over her neck. The difference could only be described as palpable. Shirou had to swallow, seated next to her, as a wave of power hit him. Merlin had much the same reaction and slowly muttered "That... Yes. You were right to start her training early, and that seems to be a rather peculiar artifact. Might I have a look please, Arturia?".

As Arturia handed him the medaillon Shirou had made for her well over two years ago, he started to inspect it. All the while muttering with ever more raising eyebrows "Passive Od absorption and storage... Partial magical attack absorption... Very high level resistance.. A blood lock and a near revival attribute... This is a very powerful Mystic Code indeed, and it seems to be uniquely suited for you Arturia. Well done in acquiring it, Shirou. Might I ask where you obtained this particular piece?".

Arturia spoke up happily without a care in the world "Actually, Shirou made it for me himself!". Merlin stared incredulously at her as he asked "He... Made this for you?". Shirou shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I did, yes. My rather unique specialization of Gradation Air, which you've witnessed firsthand, greatly benefits from my secondary specializations; Structural Grasping, Alteration and Reinforcement. The former I've developed up to a new standard, which I've been told couldn't simply be called the same anymore. Since then I've started referring to it as 'Tracing', a magecraft in its own right. It gives me a rather complete and instantaneous overview of any item I look at, complete with its history and how it's used. That's how I identified you through your staff, by the way. I won't go into detail, considering Arturia is listening, but suffice to say I regret to say I know that staff has seen some... interesting... places".

Arturia shot him a strange look, while Merlin let out some embarrassed coughs - both of which he skillfully chose to ignore. That was _not_ something he wanted to discuss with her at that age. Or ever, really. The half-incubus Merlin certainly does live up to his reputation, as he quickly returned to a perfect, unperturbed expression.

"Alteration speaks for itself of course. I generally use it to turn the weapons I've 'traced' and stored the blueprints of into projectiles when needed. A dear friend of mine, a very talented magus who's family's magecraft is centered around the usage of jewels, taught me to use Alteration for finer things than just swords and had me create numerous magical jewels out of their base components. It was a long and... dangerous process, but it did have results in the end.

"Whether it was truly intended for my benefit, or more for hers is up for debate. I did learn a lot from those training sessions. Whereas she saved a lot of coin in needing to buy more gems for her own experiments. So when I first arrived here and instantly noticed Arturia's predicament, I realized that most any magus would recognize her as a _very _alluring subject for study and experimentation, thanks to her immense Od output. After a discussion with Lord Ector I decided to try and fashion a Code that could help mask her unique magical 'scent' from those attuned to Od and Mana flows. While I would have normally preferred creating an easier gem, such as a Ruby or Emerald as those processes are far more stable, I simply had no way of obtaining the base components for those.

"So I had little choice but to essentially alter two full, large sacks of coal to strip away all waste and additional components, leaving only carbon and painstakingly used that to create this Diamond. It was the first and only time for me creating a magical Diamond and I used an experimental Bounded Field to drain large portions of the forests' natural Mana for its creation. With the additional elements I managed to colour it the way it looks now. Call me superficial if you want, but after that arduous process, I thought I might as well make it look good. After that lengthy and... very dangerous and experimental process, which actually severed my right hand at one point when I used too much Mana from the forest at once..." He paused there to chuckle for a moment as he inspected his perfectly healed wrist, before he continued.

"...Altering a gold ingot to the decorative dragon frame was child's play. Using Reinforcement and further hints of Alteration I managed to strengthen and enhance both the frame and the gem to such an extend that I can confidently say the finished result, which I have dubbed the _Medaillon of Salvatur_, is my finest Mystic Code to date. I had not expected the experimental diamond to resonate so well with gold, as it seems to have helped the Code surpass what I had initially intended it to be capable of... It's definitely something I've been meaning to devote some more study towards, but I simply haven't had the time yet to really look into why it's gotten as powerful as it has".

Merlin was appreciatively nodding and humming as he further inspected the Mystic Code in his hands. Whereas Arturia paled considerably at one point before she nearly shouted "Wait, Shirou.. what did you say...? You lost your hand when you made this!?". She nearly tore his hand off a second time when she snatched it and carefully inspected his wrist. He just chuckled at her reaction as he carefully added "You know, it wasn't the first time I lost part of a limb... And I've certainly sustained far worse injuries, really, it wasn't that big a deal".

She just stared at him as if he was crazy before she muttered "B-but there isn't even a scar! That scratch wound from the bear you saved me from did leave scars, but a severed hand doesn't!?". He smiled sheepishly, realizing that to anyone but a trained magus, losing a limb is actually a really big deal. When had he become so used to the craziness of magic? Hunting beasts and monsters for decades hadn't really helped with staying sane he supposed...

"W-well, as you know, I'm hopeless at nearly anything but my specializations, and Healing magecrafts sadly don't fall under those. Which is why you have those scars on your arm. I do however have some very potent, if also very slow _self-healing _options. And considering you wouldn't be coming around that evening, there was no rush in needing to hide the horror, so I just patiently waited for a few hours holding my hand up to the stump until it fully healed. It had been a while since I sorted out the blueprints in my head, so I just did that for most of the night as I waited". He said a silent 'thank you' to Avalon, still lodged in his chest. The holy Fairy sheath had helped and saved him more times than he would ever care to admit to Arturia. Otherwise she probably never leave him alone to experiment anymore.

Arturia just stared at him for a while, before she turned to Merlin and incredulously asked "Merlin... Are all mages this... Crazy?". The older magus laughed and shrugged "To be a magus is to walk with death. While I myself am fortunately rather skilled at healing and have often reattached a hand or even an arm in a few minutes, doing so without extensive visual scarring is _very _difficult. For those who lack that particular skill set... Most would either lose the limb or reattach it incorrectly and live with a dysfunctional body part until they run into a friendly magus with a better affinity to healing. It's a blessing that Shirou here had any way at all to reattach it. Let alone so cleanly - even if it took hours".

Shirou chuckled and added in "Mind you, I had no idea how long it was going to take beforehand. So I Reinforced my severed hand to at least last as long as possible before spoiling. All in all I think it took about six hours".

While Merlin calmly nodded, clearly understanding the situation to some degree, Arturia was still pale as a ghost. "Doesn't that hurt? I've seen one of the farmers in town after he lost part of his arm due to an accident, and he had to be knocked out to keep him still. How do you even manage that on your own out here?". Shirou just shrugged as he said "Pain is relative. Sure it hurt, but compared to getting your heart pierced by a Noble Phantasm and having it regrown by a novice jewel magus using experimental spells... Not so much".

Merlin laughed loudly at that and added in with one of his own tales "I know what you mean. A rather feisty beast of the night once tore off and devoured most of both my legs. Rapidly regrowing them from scratch while crawling out of its lair is probably the most painful experience I've ever had to endure".

Upon witnessing Arturia slowly getting paler and paler, Shirou eventually cleared his throat and calmly said "Anyways, returning to our previous topic of Arturia's training. Judging by her immense potential in terms of Od, and her focus as a Knight on close-quarter combat, I assume you intended for her to master the use of Mana Burst?". It was a half-lie. It's a safe assumption, but one he wouldn't have been able to make if he hadn't seen Saber use it countless times during the War.

Merlin raised an eyebrow and hummed "I did, yes. Did you happen to make any progress in that regard?". Shirou let out a pained sigh "Unfortunately, due to the excessive amount of Od required to make use of Mana Burst, I have never had the chance to encounter anyone capable of using it, nor can I use it myself. I know it's somewhat similar to how I use Reinforcement to strengthen and otherwise enhance my body and weapons, which is what I have been teaching Arturia, but actual Mana Burst... No. I sadly have no idea how to achieve that".

The older magus took the next hour to explain to Shirou and Arturia how to best go about that, confirming it was essentially an extreme version of Reinforcement with a slightly altered process. Eventually, Arturia was clearly starting to doze off, so Merlin cleared his throat and said "I suppose it is nearing midnight already, we can start our training in earnest in the morning. I should probably head for Lord Ector his estate, we have some things to discuss as well, of course. Are you coming, Arturia?".

The girl blinked a few times as she forced herself out of her daze. Then she bit her lip while she pouted and hummed. "If you wouldn't mind going there by yourself, I think I'll stay the night here. Before you showed up Shirou said I could try out the hot tub".

Merlin just raised an eyebrow and carefully asked "Is your father okay with you spending the night with a magus in the woods?". Arturia just shrugged, clearly blushing a little to their amusement "Father trusts Shirou too, and I already told him I would most likely be staying here when I left after dinner...".

* * *

That night, after whistling for his trusted horse familiar to pick him up and take him to Ector's estate, Merlin had a long conversation with a sleepy Lord Ector. Now he was lying in one of the Lord's guest chambers, mulling over everything he had learned in regards to this unknown magus. He had not broached the subject of the Fairy clothing he was wearing with Shirou himself in the presence of Arturia, as the boy seemed particularly protective of her and didn't seem to want to go into much detail while she was present. Something which Merlin could understand.

Ector managed to give him some more information. His initial guess seemed to be correct. As from what the old Knight knew, Shirou had indeed been guided to Bala and Arturia specifically by a powerful Fairy. Something which the boy himself had indicated to him. Merlin had always found Ector to be a good judge of character, and that was one of the reasons why he had selected that particular man to care for the late King Uther's secret child. He was surprised, if glad to hear that the man inherently trusted Shirou, and that the boy had even sworn an oath to him. He was a bit miffed when Ector had been more than a little amused to hear that Shirou had essentially beaten him in combat, but there was no real point in denying it either.

'He believes it is his destiny to fight by Arturia's side, and guide her to be a _Human_ King' - with the emphasis on Human. Merlin had always been concerned for Arturia's fate, considering the premonitions he had had indicated she and her rule would most likely come to a tragic conclusion. Would Shirou be able to change that fate and guide her along a different path? The old magus let out a deep sigh as he muttered to the stone ceiling "We'll see what the future holds... At the very least this is an interesting development. I wonder, what else has the Lady withheld from me?".

A Fairy that mingles with Arturia's destiny... That could only be Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, in Merlin's opinion. What did she see in the boy to guide him towards her? Why him specifically? And how can a mere boy possess such knowledge and skill? Something both he and Ector agreed on was that at the very least, he did not speak or carry himself befitting someone to be only fifteen years old. And yet, supposedly, he had been a trusted friend to Arturia for nearly four years now. Gently guiding her along, helping her with her training and even constructing such a marvelous Mystic Code. Before falling asleep, Merlin told himself to keep a close eye on the boy for the next few days, and see for himself whether he truly was trustworthy enough... In his mind, Shirou's vow, as repeated word for word by Ector, was steadily dissected and examined... Did the boy have the gift of premonition as well?

_"For as long as she will have me, I will fight by her side. Her enemies wil be my enemies. And for as long as she will need it, I will be strive to be a pillar of support and guidance in the ways of the world from which she was sheltered for her own protection. A friend. Without that support she would still be a King, yes, but I will strive to ensure she is Human as well._

_"For she deserves that, a chance at being more than just a King for the people without her own identity. A chance at being her own person. I am in essence a human Sword, and she, my wielder. So I will ask you once more. Do you accept this solemn and binding oath in her stead until she is able to answer or deny it herself, Lord Ector?"._

That night Merlin had a restless sleep. As always when he had his premonitions, there were many paths that could be walked and many different endings and conclusions. While before, most any of them led to Arturia and her realm's ruin, now there were a few more that worked in her favour. And those that did were far different than any he had seen before. Understanding them was often the biggest challenge, for they weren't simply images of possible futures, no... They were representations that could be interpreted in many different ways.

Arturia, depicted as a smaller, if regal looking Red Dragon. Gracefully weaving her way across an endless battlefield, stretching as far as the eye could see, facing off against a far larger and far more savage White Dragon. That much had always been a constant. but this time, there was a large, green diamond embedded in the Dragon's chest. That same jewel Shirou had forged for her. '_Salvatur_... Arthur's Salvation' - words that were carried by the wind. While in premonitions he had had before, she often ended up alone and isolated, fighting to her last breath... Now there was a hurricane of swords around her. While the storm seemed to compliment and shift along her movements, other times it was reversed and the Dragon followed the swords as they moved on their own, guiding her instead.

One striking image kept returning to the forefront of his mind. An endless battlefield. A slightly older Arturia, anywhere between fifteen and eighteen. Dressed in regal plate armour, with a billowing royal blue cloak and a golden crown on her head. Piercing green eyes that seemed to stare straight through him. The perfect picture of nobility and honor as she confidently leaned on a glimmering, golden longsword inscribed with Fairy runes. Words traveled along with unnoticeable winds, as if whispered by this strange world itself...

"**...I am the bone of my sword...**"

It was similar a sight he had dreamed of before, but the more he focused and the clearer the image became, the more differences he noticed as well. There was a familiar, beautifully crafted green gemstone in a golden dragon frame embedded in her chestplate. A swirling storm of magical essence held inside it. The colour of the diamond perfectly matched the green of the girl's eyes, whereas the golden frame matched her blonde, gold-speckled locks. The armour itself was different too. While still not extravagant, it was clearly more ornate than the simpler version he had seen thus far, the coloring leaning more towards bronze or gold than the more ordinary silver-like set she used to wear in his visions.

Different from earlier premonitions as well, her hair was not kept in a Knightly bun at the back of her head. It was free flowing, billowing in the wind along with her royal cloak, which too seemed to have minor stylistic difference. And while she still exuded that air of royalty and justice, there was something more to her. There was a warm light in her eyes, and her lips were curled in an ever so faint smile. As he further inspected the hazy battlefield she was standing on, he slowly started to realize it wasn't truly a battlefield. At least not like he had seen before.

It was a green hill, with a swaying tree in its center. Behind Arturia sat a hazy figure with snow white hair, dressed in red attire, casually propped up against the tree with his eyes closed. The hill was raised among an endless field of swords, spears, shields, armour - All embedded into the endless, grassy plains as if they were waiting for something, waiting for _her _command. She and everything around her were bathed in the light of a gentle sunset, radiating warmth and a sense of calmth, confidence and pride. 'Where was this? _What_ was this...?' was all Merlin could ask himself as the image slowly started to fade.

Waking up to the rays of first light and the chirping of birds on his windowsill, Merlin wasn't sure what to think of his premonitions. Especially that last, returning image and that strange whisper. That field of swords... But at the very least, the scales seemed to have shifted ever so slightly in Arturia's favour.

* * *

Over the next few days, Arturia and Shirou sparred in his sanctum, under the guidance of Merlin who instructed the former on how to start using Mana Burst. Where Reinforcement of the body made use of Od to fill 'gaps' in the structure of muscles, bones and such to increase their strength and function - Mana Burst essentially floods the entirety of one's body with a wave of Od. A torrent that flows out from the Circuits in Arturia her Dragon Core that circles around her body and allows her to direct that magical essence into her movements.

Mana Burst required a significantly larger amount of Od to function compared to Reinforcement, and Arturia wasn't able to make full use of it quite yet. Merlin estimated it would take at least a few years of steady practice to get to the point where she could comfortably maintain a Mana Burst for more than fifteen minutes or so. The two mages quickly surmised that Reinforcement was a very useful addition to Mana Burst, considering it required far less Od and could therefor be used far less sparingly. In addition, because they made use of fundamentally different 'mechanics', they could in theory be sustained at the same time. Although that would be extremely taxing on her Od reserves and was far out of reach, at least for the time being.

While Arturia was practicing short, Mana Burst infused strikes against a number of heavily Reinforced training dummies Shirou had projected around his courtyard, he and Merlin watched on from a distance. "Lord Ector seems to be rather fond of you, Shirou, and I must admit that what I have heard of your exploits and actions so far has proven to be admirable...".

Shirou raised an eyebrow, a little unsure of what to make of this insinuated compliment. "If that was a compliment, thank you?" he said carefully with a chuckle. Merlin hummed for a few moments, before he asked "Yet still I wonder... As you may be aware, I am far older than my body would suggest. I stopped ageing long ago, partially due to my ancestry. Would you be able to honestly state your body resembles your true age?".

He kept a calm expression, but in his mind he was racking his brain on how to reply. After a few seconds he let out a sigh and said "I understand you don't quite trust me. And I honestly don't know if I would trust me, were I in your shoes. How would you suggest I could earn that trust, if my actions thus far have not been enough?".

The older magus frowned and contemplated his words for a few minutes, while the two stayed in a somewhat tense silence as they watched, while Shirou occasionally dematerialized and replaced the dummies in different angles around Arturia, who was practicing her movements with a passion.

"From what Lord Ector tells me, and judging by your clothing, I will accept that the Lady of the Lake has foreseen you playing a role in Arturia's destiny. What role, I do not yet know. If you are unwilling to share the details of your... peculiar situation with me, perhaps you would be willing to share something else that might show me you truly mean well when it comes to her".

Merlin gazed into his eyes for a moment, as if carefully inspecting his expression as he continued "A memory". Shirou blinked a few times in confusion as he carefully asked "You want me to show you a memory...?". Merlin just nodded and calmly said, without breaking eye contact "I have ways to... watch along with you through your mind's eye if you willingly allow me access. I won't be able to see your entire life, if that is what you're wondering about, only the memory or memories you yourself focus on".

Shirou considered the idea for a little while. Showing Merlin his memories... He had little memory since having arrived here that would prove to be useful in this case, so he would need to show him memories of the future. That could potentially be dangerous... But he also couldn't afford to make an enemy out of Merlin. He had been lucky the other night. If Merlin had truly wished him dead, he wouldn't be here anymore. He had no illusions in that regard, Merlin was fabled as one of the greatest mages since the Age of the Gods after all. Someone who could traverse the boundaries between dimensions if he so pleased...

Het let out a deep sigh and said "Alright... As long as I have your word you are indeed restricted to the memories I select, and that I can stop the process at any time". Upon Merlin's nod of agreement, they instructed Arturia to keep practicing for a little bit, while they would get started on lunch. They went inside and took place around the dinner table, where Merlin explained the process. He would put his hands on the side of Shirou's head and speak the required incantation. As long as Shirou kept 'an open mind', whatever that meant, it would keep working.

"Are you ready?" the old magus asked him calmly. Shirou just nodded "Ready as I'll ever be...".

As he closed his eyes and Merlin started muttering a spell, there was a sudden ringing noise, that gradually faded. It was still dark. As if he had his eyes closed. Attempting to open them did nothing, as if he had no eyes that moment. An odd and somewhat unnerving experience. An echoing voice rung out through the darkness "Focus on the specific memory you wish to show me, then it will appear to us".

He knew it would be dangerous and strange to show memories of the future, but he could only hope Merlin would understand, somehow. The first memory that sprung into his mind on instinct, almost without truly choosing it, was that of hell. He and Merlin appeared as spectators, standing among the rubble and flames. Fire and cursed sludge was spilling from a black hole in the sky, raining down upon the city below. "What madness is this!?" Merlin uttered next to him. Shirou just solemnly said "My first memory..." as he pointed at a moving shape. They slowly walked closer, and saw a young Shirou, struggling to move as he walked through the flames and rubble. Looking around. Utterly lost and alone.

It didn't take him long to collapse. As they stood next to the fallen shape of the boy, he now for the first time saw for himself how utterly hopeless he looked. The light in his eyes was dim and faint. His legs were smoldering, and he didn't even seem to notice. That's when another shape appeared. Kiritsugu. The man who had saved him. The only, unlikely survivor of a tragedy he himself had unwittingly caused. Shame in his face, he could see him reach for his own chest, before pulling out an artifact. A Noble Phantasm. The one he had developed a deep connection with. The one thing that started it all and saved his life in the process.

"T-that's... a sheath made by fairies?" Merlin asked incredulously. Shirou then realized Merlin probably wouldn't see the Holy sheath Avalon for at least a few more years, when Arturia had already claimed her throne. They watched as Kiritsugu implanted the sheath into his near lifeless former self. "This was essentially the start of my life, and I went on to carry that sheath inside of my body for nearly the entirety of my life. Because of that, I can effortlessly project a perfect replica of it... Even if it will still eventually be reclaimed by Gaia if I do. If needed, it's my last resort to heal a dying man...". Shirou provided half-hearted and quiet commentary, choosing not to explain much else.

Merlin seemed to understand the need for vagueness, judging from his expression as he looked around at the sky scrapers and judged their strange clothing. The second memory he focused on was when Lancer, or Cu Chulainn, attacked him in his home in Fuyuki. Everything once more turned black, before they appeared in the Emiya courtyard at night. Everything looked exactly as it had back then...

Merlin appeared next to him, still stunned into contemplative silence. At that point, a teenage Shirou was flung through one of the windows of his hallway.. It was strange to see oneself as a spectator... "Is that... you?" Merlin asked him puzzled. Shirou just nodded "Yes it is...". It must have been weird, considering this past self of him was older than he currently appeared by about two or three years.

His 'previous' self scrambled to get up and just avoided a follow up blow from Lancer, who casually jumped through the broken window after him and gave him a half-hearted kick that shot him across the courtyard. While Lancer seemed only barely interested in coming after him, Shirou made a dash for his shed to try and hide. The spectator Shirou motioned for Merlin to follow him as they quickly went after him and stood to the side. They watched as his former self just barely managed to block a stab with a reinforced poster, before falling on his back.

They witnessed Cu Chulainn preparing to finish the fallen Shirou, who was defiantly muttering "Screw all this... My life was spared, so I'm not going to die that easily! I have to live and fulfill my obligations... And I can't do that if I'm dead! I'm not going to be killed here for no reason...". After that, the familiar Command Sigils appeared on his hand, and started to brightly shine blood red in the dark. "That's an odd type of magic there..." Merlin muttered. Shirou just nodded and calmly said "It was what saved my life there..." as he simply waited.

"Some form of magecraft... And yet you don't appear to have any real control over your magecraft yet, how on earth did you surv-". Merlin started to ask incredulously, before a bright flash of light interrupted him. A loud clang of metal was suddenly heard, as the spear was effortlessly knocked away before it could strike him.

Standing there right in front of them, was a vision beyond compare for Shirou. It was strange to watch this particular memory, the first memory he had of Arturi- no, of Saber, from a different perspective. Dressed in her full armour and wielding an invisible sword, she was standing over his teenage self. An expressionless mask over her face. Her green eyes still dulled from senseless, bloody torment. Not at all like the gentle light in the eyes of the younger Arturia they were now training, or that loving gaze in the eyes of the later Saber, after the War.

Saber completely ignored Lancer, who said something about the seventh Servant appearing, while she turned around to face his younger self and asked "I ask you, are you worthy to be my Master?".

They watched in silence as Saber engaged Lancer in what could only be called supernatural combat. Shirou decided to break it off before Gae Bolg wounded here. There's no use in watching a full play-by-play overview of the Holy Grail War. He had shown his first meeting with Saber, that was enough. He forced the memory away again, before focusing on the battle with Gilgamesh.

They went on like this for a while. Shirou showing Merlin glances of memories where he and Saber grew closer and closer together. He found himself wondering why he showed so many. Perhaps... He just wanted to view them himself, reminisce. Everything was so clear, almost as if they were watching a movie. When he thought back at these memories in his own head, details would be blurred out, so this was a chance he didn't ever think he would get.

Eventually... It was time to end things. Shirou took the mental equivalent of a deep breath and focused on his most prized and treasured memory. Only moments later, it was as if he had suddenly opened his eyes and the darkness once again faded. He felt a gentle breeze and warm sunlight on his skin. As he looked around, he was a little stunned as the memory took hold of him and he recognized the park atop the mountains near Fuyuki. Merlin appeared next to him. "Hmm.. are we atop a mountain? How quaint" the older magus said, clearly attempting to be casual, but stunned by the rollercoaster of battle and emotion they had just seen.

Shirou was about to retort with some annoyance, but then his breath hitched. There it was. That hill. A green hill he had last visited right before his death. Slowly, he made his way to the top. He could hear Merlin following after him, but he didn't really care. When they arrived at the top, he fell to his knees. There she was. Looking so weak. Dying. So close to fading away forever...

He watched as she lay in his arms, holding onto his former self. He tried to remember what that had felt like, and managed to feel the warmth of her slightly trembling arms. He looked at her from the side. Those green eyes, full of warmth. He watched them share a final kiss. He could see a tear stream down his former self's face, but the spectator Shirou had more than just a single tear flowing along his cheeks. He was quietly sobbing as he watched Saber's legs starting to turn to dust inch by inch.

Then he heard that sweet, content voice. Those four words that motivated and pushed him throughout the remaining decades of his life. "I love you, Shirou". Once more, he reaffirmed the honest and loving smile she had on her face as she faded away. Leaving his former self sitting in stunned silence. In regretful pain and solitude. He could hear Merlin clear his throat and try and stutter something, but he ignored it and just focused on his later memories. He showed him some glimpses of notable battles he had fought. Some against Dead Apostle Ancestors, others against powerful mages.

halfheartedly, with little interest, he showed Merlin how an old version of himself, who looked to be around forty or fifty, he wasn't really sure, made his way back to the top of that green hill. Magecraft has a way with age like that... They watched him utter his last few words, and let out a final breath. Before everything forcibly turned to black. Not by choice. Shirou, and presumably Merlin too, understood that's when he died. And moments later, they were in a forest. The same forest in Britannia they were currently in. They watched his exchange with the mysterious Fairy, while Merlin muttered something under his breath, affirming that it was indeed the Lady of the Lake as the both of them had already suspected.

Shirou stopped the memory shortly after he had saved the ten year old Arturia, and the both of them were looking at each other in stunned wonder and silence. Then it felt as if he was waking up, and as he blinked a few times, he found himself back in his home, his sanctum. Sitting across from him was Merlin. An empty look in his eyes as the magus stared at the table.

The both of them almost jumped up when a shrill and worried voice shouted from right next to them "SHIROU! Are you okay!?". Shirou looked over in shock, his heart threatening to shoot straight out of his chest. And then he was once again looking at the face of Arturia. A younger Arturia then he had just witnessed in his memories, but still Arturia. Her concern and worry was clear as day as she stared into his eyes, small tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks at any moment.

He cleared his throat and with a much raspier voice than he had intended said "A-ah eh, yes, Arturia.. I'm sorry if I was worrying you. S-shouldn't you be outside, practicing?". The girl kept staring at him with concern, and eventually said "That was an hour ago Shirou, I destroyed those dummies twenty minutes ago... Since then the two of you have been sitting here, in silence and you wouldn't wake up! And then you started crying... A-and I just didn't know what to do".

He curiously brought a hand to his cheek and noticed they were wet. While he was still a little stunned, he did his best to calm down the girl in front of him with an as soothing voice as he could manage "I'm sorry Arturia... Eh, Merlin and I were just...". He really didn't know what to say, and looked over at the older magus for help. Merlin cleared his throat and said, his face in an admirably calm expression "Shirou and I were just trying out a new technique. I was curious about his homeland and it was easier to share memories than discuss it all. I'm sorry if it looked a little strange, but it is an experimental process after all".

Seeing Arturia relax, a little bit, Shirou shot the older magus a quick, grateful glance before forcing a smile on his face for the girl and clapping his hands. A lot more upbeat he said to her "Well then, I think I should really get started on dinner now, care to help me?". Her expression instantly shot up as she smiled and nodded. "Alright then, you get the frying pan and fill a pot with some water to boil, then I'll get the ingredients. Okay?".

As Arturia happily shot off, reinforced speed and all, he let out a deep sigh he hadn't really realized he was holding and turned to Merlin as he quietly asked "Was that enough to convince you of my intentions?". The older magus nodded slowly as he said "It was... But, you realize that since you are interfering... If you do manage to change things for her, that moment will never truly happen?".

Shirou gave him a wry smile and chuckled "I know... And it hurts. That was the most important moment of my life. It set me on my path and kept me sane. Preventing me from sacrificing my soul to become a Counter Guardian, of all curses. I have never loved anyone else but her... _Saber_. But if that sacrifice, the loss of that one perfect moment, means I can save her here and now... Prevent her from witnessing all she has worked for her entire life crumble to dust, covered in blood... Keep her from sacrificing her happiness, her heart and soul, her humanity and give her a better life here... It will be worth it, don't you think?".

Merlin didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Shirou let out another sigh and turned towards his pantry as a young Arturia enthusiastically shouted to him from the kitchen "Shiroouuu, at this rate we won't have dinner until tomorrow!". He couldn't help but chuckle as his lips curled into a small smile. Just these moments were already worth it.

* * *

Over the next two months, Merlin continued to instruct Arturia in the basics of Mana Burst, and most importantly, how to safely train in using it. Several times, Shirou and Merlin would sneak off to discuss future plans in regard to Arturia's Kingship. He showed Merlin some of the more advanced Steel weapons and armours that he was recreating smithing techniques for, whereas Merlin gave him some pointers on the more consistent creation of quality Mystic Codes. The older magus agreed with him that it would only attract unwanted attention and issues if he were to start to spread these designs and ideas out already, and that it would be more beneficial for Arturia if she were to introduce these things as King. It would only help to further solidify her position when the time came.

About three months after Merlin's arrival, Arturia was to turn fourteen. Every year Shirou had insisted on giving the girl a birthday present. While she never really understood why, considering birthdays weren't celebrated in sixth century Britannia, she had always been deeply grateful to him, no matter what he gave her. She did always insist that it should be something simple and not too expensive, so he mostly took her out for a fun activity, or treated her to an elaborate feast. With a smile curling across his lips he thought back to her eleventh birthday. While his gift had been simple compared to those of later years, the grateful smile and almost giddy mood she had been in the remainder of the day made it the most memorable one.

* * *

**Interlude: First Birthday Present**

During Shirou's first year in Britannia he had been a little surprised to learn that people in that time didn't celebrate birthdays. It had been something he had taken for granted most of his life, considering how he had spent most of his birthdays on his own, or just with Fuji-nee and Sakura. But seeing how Arturia didn't even know the concept of it, he decided to start the tradition.

He had asked Ector what date Arturia was born and explained that in his homeland, one's birthday was celebrated with an elaborate meal and small gifts from friends and family. While the old Knight didn't quite understand the reasoning for it, he was rather amused and agreed that it might be good for the girl. So, as the date approached, Shirou was considering what to give her. He would definitely cook her a special feast, with all the dishes she had enjoyed the most since he had arrived. Which was more difficult than he had initially imagined, considering she pretty much enjoyed everything he cooked...

It was a few days before her eleventh birthday that he had finally come up with something useful. Arturia was pragmatic, if anything. Games and playing around she often considered to be a frivolous waste of time, even at her young age. She was always more interested in further honing her skills as a Knight. While she did always enjoy the mandatory 'relaxation time' he enforced on his young friend, it always took some effort to get her to come along. More often than not she only agreed after Ector ordered her to do so. That's when it hit him. The perfect gift for Arturia. A game that would actually be beneficial to her training as a Knight.

Arturia had been wondering all day where Shirou was. It was a Wednesday, which normally meant he would be stopping by her father's estate and joining them for breakfast. When she had intended to patiently wait before eating, her father told her with a sly smile that Shirou had other matters to attend to that morning, and wouldn't be joining them until later that day. The fact that he wouldn't tell her quite _what_ her friend was doing instead of having breakfast with her, annoyed her a little.

After breakfast she had taken to her training with her brother Kay, but he too seemed to know more than he was letting on, causing her even further annoyance. And all the while Shirou still hadn't shown up. Not that she thought he was only allowed to spend time with her, but since he arrived in Bala she had seen him every morning. Either having breakfast at his camp, or at the estate. Kay got the better of her in their sparring duels even more than usual and eventually she was about to just throw her sword away in frustration when she heard from behind her "Hey Arthur!".

As she immediately turned around upon hearing the familiar, happy voice of her friend Shirou, she immediately brightened up. As she was about to greet him, something stopped her, however. Her friend had a strange, sly smile on his face and was holding something behind his back. "Hey Shirou... What have you got behind your back...?" she asked him carefully.

Her friend chuckled and presented her with a package wrapped in a fine piece of cloth and tied up with a silk bow. Curiously she stared at it, not quite sure what to do. "It's a gift" he simply told her upon seeing her expression. She blinked in confusion "A-a gift? For me?" she asked incredulously. Her friend just smiled and said "Yup! Happy birthday, Arthur".

Still confused, and a little flustered, she accepted the package and stared at it for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Shirou asked while chuckling. Flustered she nodded and carefully unwrapped it, revealing a square, wooden box with an eight by eight checkered pattern on top. Not sure what it was, she opened the box and saw a number of wooden figures. They were all ornately carved into various, beautiful shapes.

Still confused she thanked her friend for the gift but also asked carefully "It's beautiful, Shirou, really.. Thank you! But... eh... What is it for?". Shirou gave her a warm smile and said "It's called 'chess' and it's known as the game of kings". She raised an eyebrow and inspected the various pieces "A game?".

He chuckled and led her inside, followed by Kay who was also curious as to what it was. As they were walking towards the living room Shirou calmly explained "It's a game of strategy. Every different kind of game piece inside that box goes on a different tile on the top. Every piece can be moved according to different rules along the squares and both sides have one special piece, the King. If the opponent captures your King, they win. The idea is that you need to strategize and make use of the different kind of moves that each piece can make to outsmart your opponent".

While they sat down and Shirou helped her set up the various pieces opposite each other on the board, she carefully asked "So... It's like a battle?". Shirou just smiled at her and said "Exactly". She couldn't help but get excited. She had only known him for... half a year or so and he already knew exactly what she liked! Her lips curled into an expectant smile as she listened to him explain how to play this 'Chess'. They ended up playing for most of the day. Even her father and Kay joined in after a while!

Shirou found it almost frightening how fast Arturia turned from a happy girl on her birthday, to a deadly serious competitor. When she was faced with a challenge, she could be ruthless. As such, they spent the entire day, until late into the night, 'dueling' it out on the chessboard. Shirou had never had much interest in the game himself, but when he was young himself (the first time around) Sakura had often shown an interest and he never could turn the girl down if something made her happy. Even though she had only learned the rules that afternoon, it only took her three matches before she consistently started winning, followed by her triumphant cheers.

* * *

Her fourteenth birthday would be different, however. Knowing full well that the time for her to pull Caliburn from the stone was rapidly approaching, he wished to give her something special that she could keep with her when she became King. Something that could help her. He had no real issues with the magical armour that Merlin was going to make for her eventually, but considering he was here, and he had actually really started to enjoy making Mystic Codes, he wanted to try making her a set himself.

Off and on over those two months that he and Merlin had been working together to further train Arturia, he had been gathering resources and altering armour blueprints in his Reality Marble. That too was a _very_ useful ability to have for a smith. Whenever he would consciously visit his World in his mind, he could easily visualize any and all equipment stored in it, as well as design and alter them to his own specifications and ideas. While projecting them into the real world was _very _taxing, considering they had no real basis, he could comfortably keep them solid for at least a few minutes.

Using that ability, he had been gradually improving his designs and showing them to Merlin for advice and additional input. It had taken a full month for Shirou to grasp the rather unique feature Merlin had invented, allowing the equipment to take a phantasmal form and shifting outside of this plane of existence. The wearer could then near instantly equip and unequip the armour by channeling their magical essence around their body. It had been an immensely useful feature during the Holy Grail War, considering Arturia was not able to take phantasmal form herself like the other Heroic Spirits(granted, that was due to Shirou's shortcomings as a magus...). Being able to effortlessly change between her full armour and every day clothing had proven invaluable. While Merlin had been a little reluctant to part with such a valuable mystery, he gave way when Shirou vowed never to abuse it, nor spread the knowledge to other mages.

Somehow without Arturia's knowledge, Shirou spent every other night smelting different alloys (combinations of metals) to achieve a balance between protection, durability, weight and with gold thrown into the mix, a better basis to forge the set into a more powerful Mystic Code. Since no regular smith would need to be able to reproduce the armour, Shirou gave himself free reign to shape the eventual metal alloy into the design he had envisioned using his Alteration magecraft. By the time her birthday was only a month away, he had already started the long and challenging process of Reinforcing and Altering it to have the desired, magical properties. With Merlin's frequent assistance, he managed to prevent it from exploding, which was a welcome change to his usually more haphazard process.

Merlin did try to pry some secrets in regard to future events out of him as they worked, but he adamantly refused, considering the more knowledge he spread and the more changes he made, the less he could trust on his version of history as a guideline for what to do. The older magus could only begrudgingly accept that.

With her birthday only two weeks away and after their months of arduous training for Arturia and long nights of forging for Shirou, Kay and Ector came to visit them to watch how she had progressed on Shirou's invitation. After a sparring duel, where Shirou had to Reinforce himself to an admirable degree to keep up with her Mana Burst and even launching swords at her from varying angles which she effortlessly managed to block or dodge, the two were stunned at how well she was doing. And Shirou could only agree. She was still far off from Saber's level, but she was making big strides. And it wasn't really fair to compare her to a Heroic Spirit, considering those got additional boosts in capabilities. After a dinner at the sanctum that night, Kay had carefully asked if he could try out that hot tub Arturia had so enthusiastically talked about. With a chuckle, Shirou agreed.

As such, Ector, Arturia, Merlin and Shirou were now lounging in soft, projected chairs underneath the lantern light of his apple tree - with Arturia once again enjoying one of the delicious red apples growing above them. Ector eventually cleared his throat and sighed, before speaking with a somewhat strained voice. "Kay was present, but I should inform you all as well that a messenger from the realm's Representative Lords came to the estate today".

As Shirou had learned, since High King Uther's death and the subsequent placing of the stone in the sword, there had not been a single, recognized King for Britannia. Some of the border provinces had proclaimed their own Kingships, but most of the inner regions of the old Kingdom had fallen apart into a variety of provinces ruled by mostly the higher nobility, awaiting the return of a proper King with a rightful claim to the throne. In absence of a monarch, the members of what would have been Uther's advisory council, mostly higher nobility, officially held 'rulership' over the whole of Britannia. Since none of them ever truly agreed on anything, it meant very little in practice, and since Ector had been First Knight under Uther, he was technically exempt from their jurisdiction, as he only directly answered to the King himself.

"The Representative Lords of the Realm have issued a call to arms. The Saxon Kingdom of Wessex to the south-east and the Angle Kingdom of Mercia to the north-east seem to have brokered a truce after a decade of fighting... And now the Saxons have started raiding the eastern parts of Britannia with a greater show of force than those provinces have seen in recent years".

Merlin hummed to himself, before he carefully asked Ector "And do you intend to answer the summons? You _are _technically exempt from involuntary duty...". Ector just sighed and rubbed his neck in frustration "I could... But due to my independence, I don't have all that many friends left among the nobility. Answering the summons with my Knights would be a chance to rebuild old alliances and ties, which could prove necessary for the future... Kay has also been rather vocal in his support of answering, as he wants to make a name for himself - and he certainly has the skill for it, but what does he truly know of the gruesome reality that is war?".

The discussion fell silent for a while, as everyone present lost themselves in their own thoughts. Every once in a while they were pulled back from them by Kay's soft humming from the hot tub. Arturia clearly had a worried expression on her face as she bit her lip in contemplation. Noticing that and considering what to do, eventually Shirou sighed and said "For what it's worth, I agree that rebuilding old alliances and possibly starting new ones would be a great boon for the future. But yes, war is unpredictable and ugly in every sense of the word. So if you do decide to go, and I have a feeling you will, I will gladly Reinforce your weapons and armour".

Glancing at Arturia, he was glad to see her shoot him a subtle, but grateful smile. Ector and Merlin both raised an eyebrow and shared a glance, before the former carefully said "While I wouldn't object to an advantage that will help keep my Knights alive, didn't you say that it would attract too much attention to make such visible use of magecraft?". Shirou just shrugged as he replied with a sly smile on his lips.

"That's certainly true, so I won't be able to definitively turn the tides in your favour, but there are plenty of Reinforcements and Alterations I could apply to your equipment that wouldn't attract too much attention. As long as you and your Knights keep the equipment in question out of the hands of others, they would just come across as somewhat more expensive and very well-forged. And it won't be too long now before Arturia is ready. It may be a little bit too soon, but any friends and allies we make now could prove invaluable. She'll need enough supporters to prevent the more despicable and jealous nobles from openly moving against her, after all".

After a little discussion, with Merlin pitching in with ideas and limitations on what kind of Codes would be appropriate, Ector eventually stated he would answer the summons with a total of thirty Knights under his command, including Sir Kay, leaving fifteen in defense of the estate and town. To nobody's real surprise, Arturia as Kay's squire had insisted on joining in as well, which was subsequently shot down by everyone present - including a shouting Kay from the hot tub - much to her dissatisfaction.

The days that followed were filled with preparations for Ector's march to the rallying point in the east of Britannia, near the border with Wessex. Shirou Reinforced and Altered the weapons and armour of the Knights that were to go to war and was rather proud of his work. They should be inconspicuous enough not to be recognized as 'magically enhanced', and yet should also give them an edge that would attract the favour of other nobles and Knights and allow them to take a prominent role in any battle, despite their smaller numbers.

Meanwhile Merlin and Arturia spent most of their time working on her Mana Burst in the estate's courtyard, and while Shirou joined in as her sparring partner when possible, Reinforcing so much equipment took a lot of his energy so she mostly had to make do with dummies and Merlin's golems. It took him a few days to comfortably finish his work and the Knights were enthusiastically sparring with each other to get used to their minor Mystic Codes. He received a lot of praise for his work, which he mostly shrugged off, but he was glad to see that while most of the Knights had always treated him with a little suspicion, that sentiment had nearly completely faded by now. And in truth he could never really blame them. Mages had a bad reputation, a deserved one.

* * *

Just a day before Ector was to set out, Arturia and Shirou found themselves enjoying a day off in the town of Bala itself. They had bought a number of pastries from Arturia's favourite bakery and we're sitting on a small wall at the edge of town. She was still complaining a little about the unfairness of having to stay behind, but Shirou wasn't really paying attention. When she eventually asked, a little annoyed why he wasn't paying attention, he said a little absentmindedly "About twelve or so riders are heading towards the estate, look...".

As he pointed them out, Arturia could just barely make out a light glimmer in the distance. Just as Shirou had been training her, she directed a small amount of Od to her eyes and Reinforced them to get a better view. Twelve fully armoured Knights were steadily approaching. A little worried she asked "Why do you think they're here? This isn't on the way to the rally point from that direction...". Shirou hummed a little in reply to her, and while his tone was calm, she could tell he was concerned as well "I suppose it's possible they just wish to travel in larger numbers. Merlin did say there were reports of bandits to the east, remember?".

Just to be safe, they decided to make their way over there as well. The Knights arrived before they did, as they were on horseback, had already dismounted in the estate's courtyard and were talking to Ector and Merlin, who seemed to have rather concerned expression on their faces. When the two of them approached, Ector waved them over. "Ah, here he comes now".

Curious, Shirou raised an eyebrow as he approached with Arturia and glanced between the faces of Ector, Merlin and the Knight they were talking to "Greetings, how might I be of service, Lord Ector?".

Ector gave him a wry smile and said to the Knight "Prince Aglovale, I'd like to introduce you to Master Shirou Emiya and my youngest son, Arthur". 'Prince Aglovale' gave him a curious glance and nod as he said a little off-put "Greetings, Master Emiya, Arthur".

Before they could reply with their own greetings, however, Aglovale turned to Merlin and said "Is this a joke, Master Merlin? I expected a trained and capable magus by your descriptions, and then this child arrives... He can't be much older than fifteen or so?". Merlin just chuckled "You'd be surprised how capable a magus he actually is. Even for me he has proven to be a challenge, and I have learned many new things just by watching him since I arrived here a few months ago".

Arturia immediately huffed as she came to his defense and said with a thinly veiled, satisfied smirk "A challenge, Master Merlin? Have you already forgotten that Shirou _bested_ you in battle when you arrived?". Ector seemed rather amused, whereas Aglovale was more stunned. Merlin was grumbling a little and muttering somewhat incoherently. Shirou just sighed and turned to the Prince, asking calmly "Might I perhaps ask what this is about, Prince Aglovale?".

Aglovale sighed as well as he glanced at the comical display and cleared his throat. A more somber expression shot across his face as he spoke up. "Around three weeks ago, a mysterious and beautiful woman was brought into our court at Aberffraw. She had an incredibly pale skin with blood red hair and eyes. She introduced herself as Lady Briannac the 25th. I didn't trust her one bit, as it was as if the smell of blood filled the air the moment she walked into our Great Hall. But my father, King Pellinore... It was as if he was put under a spell from the moment he saw her. The next morning she... she...".

While Shirou shared a concerned and understanding look with Merlin, Aglovale clearly had a little trouble continuing. The youngest Knight of the group, who couldn't be much older than sixteen, came forward and put a hand on Aglovale's shoulder as he said "Allow me, brother" before turning to Shirou.

"Greetings, Master Emiya, I am Sir Percival. What my brother wishes to say, is that... The next morning when we returned to the Great Hall, 'lady' Briannac was sitting on our father's throne, his body lying at her feet... Seemingly drained of all blood. We called for the guards to arrest her, but the entire castle guard just... stood there. Their eyes the same crimson red as that vile woman's...". Percival looked towards the ground in shame as he continued.

"My brothers Aglovale, Lamorak, Dornar and I, accompanied by the eight Knights behind us, are all that managed to escape after the fight we had in our castle... We were arguably the most skilled of the Knights of Anglesey, but the castle guards who now obey Briannac's words without question flung us around like we weighed nothing... We have been travelling the land, looking for allies to reclaim our home and hopefully save our sister, if she is even still alive... Several towns over, a trader informed us that the wizard Merlin was rumoured to be here, as a guest to the famous Lord Ector, First Knight of King Uther himself. So... we pushed our tired steeds and hoped for the best...".

Shirou had instantly recognized that Knight's name... Sir Percival, a famous, future Knight of the Round Table. That's when Merlin spoke up, somewhat hesitantly as his mind was clearly wandering to far off places "Sadly, as I explained, I received word just this morning through a familiar about troubling events in the north-east that require my immediate attention. From what I'm told, even more troubling than a Dead Apostle Ancestor invading Anglesey...".

Shirou raised an eyebrow at Merlin's visible shudder, but before he could inquire as to what was happening, Arturia asked from the side "Dead Apostle Ancestor?". Shirou turned to her with a wry smile and calmly explained. Percival and Aglovale almost unnoticeably inched closer to hear his explanation as well.

"Dead Apostles are what Vampires call themselves... Vile creatures of the night that drink blood, are strengthened by the power of moonlight, yet weakened by sunlight. They can be quite troublesome to deal with, considering the older ones have an ability that lets them essentially turn back time on their own body. Healing all but the most grievous wounds almost instantly".

While Arturia paled and didn't reply, Percival raised an eyebrow and carefully asked "And these 'Ancestors'? I assume they are different somehow from the regular 'Apostles'?". Shirou turned to him and nodded "There are twenty seven Dead Apostles who are considered to be the strongest and most dangerous among them. They call themselves the Ancestors and are essential Apostle nobility. While the name originally applied only to the very first Vampires, most of those, save for a handful, have died long ago and currently they fight among themselves over who gets to be one of the twenty seven".

Aglovale now cleared his throat, having regained his composure, and said "I see... So the creature who now holds our castle is one of the strongest there is. Things are not looking up...". Shirou hummed and thought about it for a moment, before he spoke up again.

"Not necessarily... The Ancestors are generally well-established Apostles. They don't just go out and capture a castle for entertainment's sake. If anything, they go out on hunts and if one of them were to attack a settlement, they would raid it with a small army of subordinate Apostles and undead thralls, draining the weak of all their blood and turning the strong into Apostles as well to strengthen their army, before leaving again. All mostly in a single night.

"If it is as you say, and she has actually claimed your family's castle for her own, that means she is most likely a subordinate of a more powerful Ancestor, who was appointed to the position as a reward for loyal service. Meaning she would have no prior territory, nor an army of her own, save for who she turned after arriving there. And while this would mean she has a 'sponsor', there probably won't come any help from them, as she would be expected to solidify her position on her own. Did she bring any escorts with her to your castle, or did she come alone?".

Seeing the Knights shake their heads in denial, Shirou couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Upon their questioning glances he continued his explanation.

"A recently promoted Ancestor is still young in terms of Apostles. Most likely between eighty and a hundred and fifty years old. She won't have many magical weapons or artifacts - if any at all. Especially without anyone to help her carry them. Her 'army' will most likely consist of only freshly turned Vampires from Anglesey itself, who are only slightly stronger and faster than regular Humans and still unable to turn back time on their bodies and heal their injuries without excessive amounts of fresh, Human blood. All in all, a much more favorable situation than one could reasonably hope for when dealing with Dead Apostle Ancestors".

Aglovale looked a little more up-beat now as he carefully asked with a modicum of hope in his voice "So what you're saying, Master Emiya, is that there is a chance we could retake our home...?".

Shirou nodded thoughtfully as he slowly continued "If it is as I suspect, it shouldn't be too difficult with decent preparations for a well-armed group of Knights to take care of her. And with some preparations I could most likely take the castle and kill her myself without much issue. Apostles are prideful and overconfident and they rarely expect any danger save from other Apostles. There is however always the chance that this Briannac the 25th is actually a _much_ older and stronger Ancestor, who was kicked out of her previous domain and demoted to a lower ranking by an even _more_ powerful one, and has chosen your home to rebuild her strength. If that's the case she might still have a number of powerful Mystic Codes - magical weapons, who's abilities we can't predict beforehand".

Merlin cleared his throat and said "Shirou, I know you are skilled, but even I wouldn't go up against an Ancestor by myself. While you are more than capable enough to defeat them in one-on-one combat, there are always unknown factors to consider". Shirou just gave him a small smile as he calmly stated "Merlin, you are a powerful magus, no doubt about it. Perhaps the most powerful magus alive right now. But you are not a combat specialist, I am. As I've hinted to you before, I've hunted several Ancestors. Always alone. And I've _always finished_ my hunts... Even if things would be more difficult than I expect, I still have a final trump card to play that I haven't shown you yet".

At this point Arturia spoke up again, in that trademark tone Saber had often used that left little room for argument "If you're so certain of yourself, it wouldn't be a problem if I came along. Would it?". Shirou turned to her with a wry smile, ignoring her defiant tone and simply stated "I think your father would kill me if I even suggested being okay with that".

Before Arturia could retort, Ector cleared his throat and calmly said "Prince Aglovale, Sir Percival, if you will excuse us? Merlin, Shirou, Arthur - we are discussing this inside and in private".

Without much issue, the four of them found themselves in Ector's study a few minutes later. Arturia was defiantly glaring at Shirou, while Merlin was patiently waiting to see how this situation was going to play out. Ector let out a deep sigh and held his face in his hands. Slowly he started to speak.

"Shirou, are you certain you wish to go after this Ancestor? I myself have nothing against the sons of Pellinore, they seem like good Knights and men. But still, their father proclaimed independence from the crown not long after Uther's demise, which might altogether have been prevented if they and the other rebellious nobles had answered his summons in his time of need, and it is clear he never intended to swear fealty to anyone else again. While I as a Knight hate to point it out, it would be the same as aiding the enemy. They may be Britons, but their house dishonored the traditions we Knights are sworn to uphold and betrayed Britannia".

He had to admit that he had not considered that. While it is in his nature to try and help whoever he can, especially against something like an Apostle Ancestor which simply outmatches any normal Human, his obligation to Arturia far outweighs that desire. He looked at the girl in question for a few seconds, weighing his options, before he turned back to face Ector as he slowly started speaking.

"That is a valid point, I admit. But there are more factors to consider. The Kingdom of Anglesey, has essentially _fallen_. King Pellinore is dead and his sons are riding through Britannia with but a handful of loyal Knights, looking to find anyone willing to help them liberate their home and sister from a dangerous enemy. An enemy far stronger than most any Human, who drinks blood and has the power to create armies of undead thralls and turn once loyal Knights into her own, powerful servants. An enemy that is by estimation currently still weak and manageable, but has the potential to become a very dangerous threat. And all really just a stone's throw away from our borders".

Arturia followed the conversation intently and watched as her father seemed a little taken aback by Shirou's well thought out reply while he leaned into his chair and thought it over in contemplative silence. Merlin let out a deep sigh and looked over towards her while he chuckled "What does our future King have to say about the matter?". Arturia shot up at that comment, stuttering and blushing a little. This was the first time any of them asked for her opinion on anything so important. She knew they held her in high regard, but by all accounts she was still in training, not even a full fledged Knight yet...

As she was fumbling over what to say and trying to clear up her thoughts, she looked over at her best friend, who gave her an encouraging smile. She couldn't help but feel a little warm inside, and shot him a grateful look. Then, bolstered by Shirou's confidence in her, she turned back to Merlin and her father. It didn't take her much longer to consider her opinion "It doesn't feel right to turn down someone coming to us for help... Especially if we _can _help. I trust Shirou. If he says we can make a difference, we can. So... It is our duty as Knights with power, to help those without it".

Shirou smiled as the girl he had watched grow up unwittingly repeated the words he himself had spoken to Ector after rescuing her from that bear years ago. With growing determination she continued before anyone could interrupt "Apart from that, I can't just expect people to follow me as their King just because I pull a magic sword from a stone, no matter what the prophecy says. I need to earn their respect and prove that I am capable and worthy of leading them... And I need to prove that to myself as well. You all keep telling me how much I'm improving, and what it means to be a good and just King. So let me do that".

With a look of admiration and pride in his eyes, but still followed by a groan of frustration, Ector turned to Shirou and asked "Realistically, what do you think your chances are in defeating this Lady Briannac if you were to bring those twelve Knights of Anglesey and Arturia? Could you keep her safe while doing that?". Shirou looked at Arturia intently for a few moments. She gave him a confident and determined look. It was clear she was dead set on doing this, no matter what he thought or said.

Turning back to Ector he calmly stated "I don't truly like the idea, I'll admit that. Arturia is young and has no real combat experience. She also still has a lot of training to do. But... She has ample talent and enough skill to best the strongest of Human Knights. Newly turned Vampires, undead ghouls and other vampiric thralls who's only real advantage over Humans is their enhanced strength and speed, should pose no threat to her at her current skill level. And while I had intended it as a present for her fourteenth birthday in two weeks, Merlin and I have been working on a powerful set of armour to compliment her style and technique. If I dedicate my full attention to it, I should have it ready in four days time".

Arturia's eyes opened wide as she gasped and blushed a little "R-really Shirou? B-but I thought I said I didn't want you spend too much time or coin on those birthday presents...". He just chuckled, but before he could reply, Merlin spoke up with a resolute and prideful tone "It doesn't really matter what reason he has to forge it for you, Arturia. You're going to need a decent set of armour anyway. While it is not yet finished, I must admit Shirou has truly outdone himself in terms of the visual design, and with _my_ assistance in the more mystical aspects, I guarantee it will be a set fit for a King".

Shirou shot the older magus a wry, if appreciative smile(considering Merlin hadn't _really_ added all that much to the process apart from the occasional snide remark and a warning if things got unstable), before he hesitated a little and continued a more serious note "Briannac herself is a different matter, however. There are too many unknowns for me to take Arturia with me as I engage her, even with that armour and her considerable training. If she agrees to follow my commands without question and _to the letter..._ Which includes staying behind or retreating in the protection of the other Knights while I myself do battle with Briannac, I feel confident enough to take her with me and swear to you all she will come back in one piece".

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enter: PERCIVAL! And I guess Aglovale and the other Pelli-bro's. First possible future Knight(s) of the Round Table (save for Kay, of course. Poor Kay... Maybe I should give him some screen time next chapter? I just haven't really decided how to write him yet...) to make an appearance in the story. His backstory is generally very messy and altogether strange, so I've decided to ignore the weird forest youth things you'll be able to trounce up on wiki pages and such... I've also been racking my brain on how to approach the first few years of Shirou and Arturia's time together. I don't really want to write ten chapters around their various childhood exploits, but I do enjoy a good bit of fluff myself on occasion. The flashback-esque interlude is my first attempt at giving a glimpse into their youth, and I will most likely be using at least one of those per chapter from here on out - always linked to something recent in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hiya folks, chapter 4 is here! I'd like to thank everyone for the encouraging and useful reviews that have been posted the last while :) While my writing does not depend on them, they are very much appreciated, and good commentary always goes a long way! Fights, especially longer ones, are kind of difficult for me as I don't really have much experience in writing them. Yet I do feel rather satisfied with how this chapter progresses. I hope you will enjoy it as well! Please do let me know what you think about it ;)

**Also, I'm not quite sure yet how the whole beta reading works on this site, but if anyone was willing to do that for this story, let me know :) I most likely won't be actively searching for them, but if any consistent readers of this story end up wanting to become one, I wouldn't complain! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Four days after the arrival of the Knights of Anglesey and their decision to come to their aid, Arturia found herself in Shirou's sanctum. She was both excited and really nervous. She had had to sneak out of her father's estate at the break of dawn, considering that Shirou didn't feel comfortable letting strangers know where his home was located, but she didn't really mind all that much. She had known that Merlin would most likely make her a set of magic armour by the time she would become King, the old magus liked to brag after all - but the fact that Shirou designed it and was responsible for most of it only caused her to look forward to it even more. She was waiting in his courtyard, while the two mages were arguing about the final touches inside Shirou's workshop.

She required all of her considerable willpower not to just barge in and take a sneak peek, but Shirou had asked her to wait outside... And she was a Knight in Training after all, so she should act like one! That wasn't enough to keep her from fidgeting in place, however. After what seemed like hours, there was a bright flash of light inside the workshop, and right when she was about to go and see what could have gone wrong, Merlin and Shirou came walking out with satisfied smiles on their faces.

She did her best to come across as calm and patient, but judging from her friend's teasing smile, she was failing. Miserably so. Eventually they stopped in front of her and just waited as they seemed to inspect her... After a few seconds, she couldn't stand it anymore as she asked with an unmistakeable, hopeful glimmer in her eyes "Is it done?".

Shirou nodded and said "Let's start with this". From behind his back, he presented her with a beautiful, sheathed sword. The sheath itself was ebony black, with simple yet beautiful golden accents. As he held it out for her and encouraged her with a smile and nod, she carefully grabbed the black leather wrapped hilt and pulled the sleek and elegant longsword free. She couldn't help but gasp as the masterwork blade was revealed in its full glory, as well at how light it felt in her hand. There seemed to be a strange, intricate pattern in the metal of the blade, something which Shirou explained was called 'folded steel', or 'Damascus Steel'. She swung it around a few times in one hand, and then tried it with two as the hilt was a little longer than a one-handed sword would normally be. It seemed to be perfectly balanced either way.

From its shine and the way it felt, she could tell it was a Mystic Code. It was clearly capable of withstanding large amounts of channeled Od and was in and of itself already heavily Reinforced. As she did her best to identify it using Structural Grasping, she noted it was enhanced in terms of weight and sharpness. Perfect for her, considering she, due to her small frame, often lacked the strength for larger and heavier swords without making use of Reinforcement or Mana Burst.

"I take it you like it then?" Shirou asked her with a grin as he watched her make a few practice swings. She could only smile brightly and nod, while she kept inspecting the sword as if it was about to fall apart, considering it just felt _too good _to her. She had always loved swords, and it really reminded her of the Mystic Code Shirou had projected for her when Merlin first showed up at his Sanctum. Eventually she carefully said "Y-you really shouldn't have, Shirou... This sword is a masterpiece...".

Her friend just shrugged, although his eyes and smile betrayed he greatly appreciated the compliment. "As a swordsmith, I would say yes, this is one of my best swords to date... But it is somewhat lacking as a Mystic Code. It doesn't do anything all that special, it's really just permanently Reinforced and enhanced to be fast and sharp. Caliburn, the Sword of Choosing, will eventually come into your hands... And I could never hope to forge something that approaches that level, but I wasn't about to leave you without a proper sword in the mean time!"

He smiled at her, then frowned a little, before he sighed and nervously said "I-I'm not great at naming things, so I'll leave that up to you!".

With a smile, he nodded for the older magus to step in. Merlin cleared his throat and put his hands on both her shoulders as he said with the utmost concentration "Alright, give me a few seconds and don't move. This process can be a little challenging...".

Right when Arturia was about to ask what he was doing, Merlin began muttering some sort of... spell? Moments later, his hands started to light up with magical essence, which poured out of them and slowly spread around her body. It formed a shell of light all around her. After a few tense minutes, in which she was nervously waiting for the strange experience to end, Merlin let go of her shoulders and the swirling energy dissipated.

"Did it work...?" Shirou carefully asked from behind the older magus. Arturia slowly raised her arms and looked at her body. No armour... Merlin just chuckled and said "Alright Arturia, there's only one way to find out if it worked. You need to activate it with your Od". She raised an eyebrow and carefully asked "H-how do I do that...?".

Shirou quickly jumped in and said with some hesitation "I think it's just like when you're using Reinforcement to channel your Od into for example a sword you're holding. Only now you're... eh... Channeling it into something you can't see. And which isn't technically there...".

Arturia could only blink a few times in confusion, but luckily Merlin added with a sigh "You need to imagine the feeling of armour pressing down on you and direct your Od out of your body into where the armour _should_ be. Imagine sending out a wave of magical essence, like a single heartbeat pulsing outward from your Core, spreading across your body".

It still wasn't a great explanation, but at least she had something to work with now... With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as her mind pulled itself to the center of her chest. In. Out. In. Out. As her breathing became slower and deeper, it almost felt as if she was generating heat in her lungs, or more accurately; in between her lungs. This was always how it felt if she tried to do something new or taxing using her Circuits. A slowly building heat, as if there was a slumbering Dragon in her chest that she was forcing to wake up. It's breathing producing more and more fire by the second. Right when she felt the fire starting to spread, she forced it outwards and even through her closed eyes she could see a flash.

Startled, she opened her eyes and saw that both mages were also a little startled. "Did it wor..." Arturia started to ask, when she noticed her hands. Instead of the somewhat calloused, empty hands she had expected to see, she was wearing sturdy, but surprisingly supple and comfortable leather gloves with plate armour on the back of them. Gauntlets. Her eyes followed up her arm, along her shoulders - all clad in supple and very well-fitting plate armour. The coloring was odd - but beautiful. Not something she had ever seen before. It came closest to bronze or gold, but it looked just a little different. Her breathing hitched for a moment when her eyes found her chestplate. Embedded in the center of it, was the Medaillon of Salvatur. So proudly displayed on her armour, it looked even more beautiful than it did as a necklace. She felt a tinge of happiness that she didn't have to hide her most treasured possession any more. The first gift Shirou gave her...

While Arturia was noticing and subsequently admiring more and more details of her armour, Shirou chuckled proudly and projected a standing mirror in front of her. A mirror far clearer than the polished metals she had gotten used to as mirrors. She could clearly see a perfect reflection of herself and she couldn't help but marvel. While she had been preparing for her _destiny_ for years now, with the utmost dedication, she had never considered herself to really look the part... But now, as she saw herself, she could only stare. Was that... her? She could only describe her 'brass'(as Shirou called it, although he said that the term wasn't technically correct, but resembled it the most) half-plate armour, with a beautiful, deep blue cloak hanging from her shoulders as looking _regal. _And yet it had a balance too. It wasn't overly extravagant or finely decorated. It was clearly meant for actual combat, and that in itself gave it an added beauty in Arturia's pragmatic mind. Shifting her gaze to inspect the other parts of it, her legs too were adequately guarded with plate greaves and cuisses. In addition, poking out underneath the various pieces of brass plate armour was a beautiful, blue tunic.

Stunned she was quietly admiring her new armour in the mirror, marveling about how light it felt and how soft the tunic underneath it felt on her skin. Almost what she imagined silk would feel like. Only magical armour could be this comfortable, she thought to herself, reminiscing back to her previous experiences wearing metal armour. She had worn an older set of her brother Kay's armour at one point... That had been exhausting. Granted, if she had known Reinforcement back then, it would have been a piece of cake, but right now even without Reinforcing her body or using Mana Burst, it was almost as lightweight and flexible to move in as leather.

She was pulled from her stunned admiration of her friend's craft as said friend nervously asked her "So... Do you like it? And how does it fit...?". She stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide, not really sure how to express her immense gratitude. He must have taken it to mean the opposite as he hurriedly started saying "Is the medaillon too much? I can still use Alteration to change the des-". But before he could finish, she gave him her brightest and warmest smile as she quietly said "It's truly amazing, Shirou... Thank you".

Her friend just sheepishly smiled back at her, a proud and relieved look on his face. Merlin meanwhile cleared his throat and commented with a little irritation "I played a part in its creation too, you know. Without my help, you would have to take it off by hand". Still smiling, if a little more reserved, she thanked Merlin as well. She was a little saddened by the fact that her father and Kay had already departed for the rallying point the day before and that she couldn't show it to them, but alas that couldn't be helped...

The rest of the morning was spent practicing with magically equipping and unequipping the armour. Considering that the set was... well, rather _too _regal and expensive looking for an ordinary squire, which is technically what she still was, Shirou had also prepared for her a set of layered, leather body armour. Complete with vambraces, gauntlets and greaves. It was a darker leather, and it too was Reinforced and enhanced using Alteration to be as protective and durable as possible. That would be her every day wear, and both mages warned her to only equip her plate armour if she found herself in a dangerous situation, as attracting attention was something she should avoid. After Shirou helped her put on the leather set over her regular clothing, replacing the older, more worn out leather equipment she had been using, a few tests showed that once she activated the plate armour it would effectively switch with the set underneath it.

She couldn't help but be impressed at how well thought out these armour sets had been - and how her friend didn't only seem to be capable of forging quality metal armour, but leather as well. After pressuring him a little, he even confessed he hunted and worked the materials himself... Why? Why would he go through so much trouble for her... Was it possible that he... Blushing a little, she shook away the thought. Sure, she had to admit she looked better in her magical armour than she would have imagined, but she still looked rather manly... While that was the general idea, having to hide and all, it still stung a little.

She was still young. Not even fourteen. But... She couldn't help but wonder if he even _could_ feel attracted to her. She didn't think she was all that good looking, especially compared to some of the girls in town, or the city they sometimes visited to trade. And boys liked girls that wore dresses and such, right? That could never be her... Meanwhile her friend was objectively speaking attractive, she thought. Not just because of his rather unique look, with his red hair and golden eyes, but he was also a lot taller and better built than most boys, or men, his age. Which wasn't all that surprising with his intense training routines. The stares he got from the village girls when they strolled through town together only confirmed that. And while she knew her duty was essential and had priority above all else, sometimes her teenage mind couldn't help but ask itself 'what if I wasn't destined to be King?'. And then a cold realization always immediately kicked in. Sure, he was her best friend - her only friend, if she was being honest - and he seemed to like spending time with her... But he had also seemingly known from the start what her true name was. What her destiny was... Would he even have wanted to be friends with her if she hadn't been destined to become King? Would he have saved her that day in the woods?

"Is something wrong, Arturia?". The concerned voice of Shirou suddenly pulled her from her depressing thoughts. She cleared her throat and feigned her best, calm voice "O-oh no, it's nothing...". While she did her best to come across as nonchalant, those piercing golden eyes always seemed to peer right through her excuses. From his slight frown she could see he was still concerned, but he just sighed and chuckled, before ruffling her hair. She couldn't help but blush a little as she hurried to fix it "H-hey what was that for!?" she immediately huffed, her previous concerns evaporating in an instant.

He gave her a soft, but firm bop on the head and said with a stern voice "That's for holding back. Don't hide your emotions. Nothing good ever comes from it". She blinked a few times in confusion and then nodded with a pout. It wasn't the first time he had said something similar, after all. She had always had a tendency to retreat into herself and fall back on her rigid, Knightly composure. Her friend gave her a stern look, but his lips soon curled into a soft smile as he shook his head and let out another sigh. "You don't have to tell me, but know that as your best friend, I'll always listen".

She shot him a grateful smile, but still said it wasn't really anything important. After a few seconds, he chuckled and said "We're leaving tomorrow at first light you know, so if there was still something you wanted to do while we're here, now's the time..." he hinted with a knowing smile. Arturia immediately perked up and smiled. She could still use the hot tub!

* * *

Percival was curiously shooting glances towards their two newfound allies riding at the back of their little caravan. He and his brothers had initially sought to sway a high noble, or perhaps a collection of lesser lords with the promise of riches and political favour for their aid in retaking their castle. After two weeks of traveling from noble house to noble house, they learned the Representative Lords of the Realm had issued a call to arms against the Saxons in the east, and no place they found was willing, or even capable of lending Knights to their cause...

Hearing that the famous wizard Merlin was in these parts had been their last lifeline. Their last hope. Which was crushed when the strangely flamboyant wizard essentially proclaimed to have better things to do. It made Percival furious, but he kept himself composed, considering how they in truth had very little to offer the man - and the former Court Magus of King Uther could be expected to hold a grudge against his family... To Percival's shame, his father did essentially betray the late King, after all. And then they were introduced to this young magus. Shirou Emiya. While the boy did come across as mysterious, befitting the general consensus of a magus, he did not hold a staff, or a wand... In fact, he didn't carry any weapons on him at all.

His outfit too, wasn't what he had expected. Merlin wore long, enchanting robes that gave him an otherworldly appearance as they gently swayed, as if ever flowing in a light breeze. This Shirou wore a black leather outfit, both on his chest and legs, with silver detailing. It more resembled what Percival would attribute to a hunter - if a hunter had been born into a wealthy family and outfitted himself accordingly. The leather was sturdy and seemed to be of exceptional quality. Much the same could be said for the strange, crimson red overcoat the boy wore atop that. It was finely made, and seemed to be somewhere in between expensive cloth and leather - it was difficult to tell, really. The design itself was strange as well. The coat tails reached to just below his knees, whereas the top part covering his chest could be buttoned up. Gold detailing and subtle patterning could be seen along the sleeves and sides. And the longer Percival looked at them, the more it seemed as if they were slowly shifting around. Ever changing.

All in all, if he had been introduced as a the son of a higher noble, or perhaps even as a foreign Prince, Percival would have immediately accepted it. And yet this boy seemed to be a respected magus, even by the famous Merlin's standards. He couldn't help but be a little wary of the redhead. Especially those almost golden eyes unsettled him a little. They were intense and seemed to stare straight into his soul. Betraying wisdom and experience that eyes belonging to someone so young shouldn't have. And yet... There was no hostility in them, just a comforting warmth. It was strange, to say the least.

And never mind the squire he had insisted on bringing along... Even if that squire, Arthur as he had been introduced, was the youngest son of Lord Ector, it didn't make sense to bring someone inexperienced along on such a dangerous quest. Especially without the Knight, Sir Kay, who he is apprenticing under. And if it weren't for his leather equipment, the oddly fine sheath hanging from his belt and the clear and Knightly composure he held, Percival could almost have sworn he was a fair maiden instead. Golden locks, tidied up into a neat bun and strong, green eyes.

Whereas his older brother Aglovale had first strongly objected, and then had little choice but to accept it as both Lord Ector and Shirou had insisted he come along, Percival had mostly just been curious. Surely a renowned Knight such as Lord Ector would not have sent his youngest into battle without knowing they could handle themselves, so he could only expectantly await seeing this squire in action. As he dropped back a little in their caravan, he went to ride alongside the young magus, with Arthur riding on Shirou's other side. The redhead gave him a welcoming smile and asked politely "Can I be of assistance, Sir Percival?".

Percival, while still wary, was glad to see someone so welcoming and open. It was refreshing. Even in his home, people would often shy away from looking him in the eyes, as a son of King Pellinore. This magus, however, did not seem to share such useless fears. Returning the smile best he could, he asked, gesturing towards Arthur with a nod "I was simply wondering as to your motivation for bringing Sir Kay's squire along, Master Emiya?".

The redhead's eyes narrowed a little, so Percival hurriedly added "I mean no offense, of course! I can see why Lord Ector would perhaps want his youngest to gain valuable experience in battle. Although it would make more sense if a squire were to accompany their Knight, especially when the Knight in question is already heading out towards a different front, wouldn't you agree?".

Percival was glad to see the magus release some of the building tension as he gave him a small smile and calmly stated "I understand, my apologies for assuming differently. I suppose you could say... that while Arthur is indeed Sir Kay's squire, he is unofficially apprenticing under myself as well". Percival couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he carefully asked "Then... Is Arthur a magus, such as yourself?".

Shirou just chuckled as he glanced over at the blonde squire next to him, before saying "Not as such, no. As you may know, many people who aren't trained mages are more attuned to magical essences than others - and many even have the capability to become a magus if they were to follow that path. Arthur is one of such people with potential, but becoming a magus is not his path to walk. I merely provide him with some basic magecraft techniques that can aid him in combat. Enhancing speed and strength, for example".

Thinking it over, Percival could understand that idea. While his father had never had much contact with mages, it was widely known, or at least suspected, that many of the more legendary and renowned Knights in Britannia's history had some magical bolstering to their abilities - not to mention magical weapons that required some form of latent magical power in their wielder to fully activate and make use of. The late King Uther was even said to have Dragon blood himself, granting him many wondrous abilities. Pondering it over, he slowly said "I see... That could indeed prove useful in battle. But still, for Lord Ector to send his son along with a young magus on a dangerous quest, instead of with the Knight he apprentices under...".

Before the magus in question could reply, the blonde squire added "If I may, Sir Percival? It helps that Shirou has also been my swordfighting instructor for well over a year now. In truth, while my brother Kay is very capable, the only reason I'm not Shirou's squire is that he himself is not a Knight".

Percival couldn't help but voice his thoughts as he curiously remarked "Truly? I look forward to seeing you in action then, Master Emiya! Hmm... A Magus Knight, now that would be interesting...". Shirou meanwhile just chuckled sheepishly and said "I must insist you call me Shirou, Sir Percival. Being referred to as 'Master' just makes me feel old". Percival smiled and replied "Very well then, Shirou, then I do insist you drop the Sir in front of my name as well".

When the sun had started to set, the group decided to set up camp not too far from the road. They were with enough to hold off any bandits they might encounter, so they wouldn't need to find a more secluded spot to camp for the night. To the surprise of the Knights of Anglesey, Shirou projected two bows and full quivers for himself and Arthur, before proclaiming they would hunt for dinner. Only an hour later they returned with a deer and four hares - all clean kills with a single arrow. Percival had been impressed, considering few Knights ever took the time to practice Archery, but Arthur explained Shirou had started taking him hunting in the woods near Bala for relaxation not long after they met. The young magus his ability to seemingly create weapons out of thin air also explained why he didn't carry any on him.

"This... This is better than what our court chefs could prepare..." Aglovale quietly muttered as he incredulously ate his second serving of the stew Shirou had prepared for them all. Percival couldn't help but agree "Truly wonderful, Shirou. A magus, a swordsman, an archer - and a chef?". The boy in question just chuckled sheepishly as he shrugged "It's good to have a hobby. Helps one unwind".

All the Knights were just about finished with their second serving and one of them was just about to make his way over to claim the last bit for a third serving. Before he could however, Arthur appeared right in front of him in a flash and quickly scooped out the last of the stew, completely ignoring the shell-shocked man behind him as if nothing happened. Shirou just laughed and shook his head, as Percival incredulously said "W-well I guess your tutoring is not for naught, Shirou...".

* * *

It didn't take Shirou long to project a sturdy and fully set up tent, to the amazement and clear envy of the others who had finished settings theirs up while the pair was hunting. After setting up a wide bounded field to warn him of any wild animals or individuals with malicious intent, much like his simple field on the Emiya Estate in Fuyuki had once been, he met up with Arturia who was already rolling out her bedroll inside his tent.

He stumbled a little over his words as he entered and quickly Reinforced the tent to be soundproof and informed Arturia they could talk without being overheard. Then he carefully tried "Ehh Arturia, I can just project another tent for you if you prefer? I mean it might be a little uncomfortable for us to share one, because... you know...".

His clueless, blonde friend raised an eyebrow and carefully asked him "Isn't this one plenty big enough for us both to sleep in? It's already a little bigger than the other tents. Not to mention that all the other Knights are sharing with one or two others as well. It would only be strange for us to each have our own tent".

As he thought carefully about his next words, Arturia seemed to take his non-responsiveness as agreement and started to let her hair down, before taking off her leather armour. He cleared his throat and said "While that's true, I thought you might want some privacy in regards to changing and such... considering you're... you know, a girl?". His friend blinked a few times, before she sighed and with a deadpan expression said to him "I thought you understood by now that I am a Knight first, above everything else. And considering you already know my secret, why is it such a problem? Can't you just look away when I'm changing?".

Having no good answer to that, Shirou just let out a sigh and quietly muttered he agreed with her. It did make sense, after all. About an hour into the night, just when Shirou was about to doze off into sleep, he heard Arturia's quiet voice from the other side of the tent ask "Shirou?". As he groggily turned to look at her he noticed she was shivering a little, and he had to admit it was getting fairly cold already for this time of year. "Can't sleep?" he asked after a big yawn.

He saw her shake her head, before she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks "C-could I lie a little closer?". He blinked a few times in surprise, after which the girl hurriedly added "I-it's just cold, so if we lie closer we can share b-body heat, right?".

Shirou couldn't help but feel a slight pained expression spread across his face. The girl had started giving him the same excuse not long after she started staying over in the guestroom at Shirou's sanctum. The first time she showed up he couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked in her nightgown, holding a fluffy pillow. Nightmares had kept her up and she had asked if she could sleep in bed with him. It had been a little awkward, but eventually Shirou realized she was too young to think about it in _those_ terms. She really had been just a little girl who couldn't sleep.

As she started finding more and more excuses over the years however, he couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across her cheeks. Especially when she claimed to have nightmares, or suffer from the cold nearly every time she stayed over, mostly in the last half year, he had started to suspect she might be developing a crush on him. Part of him was happy that she started to feel something for him, even if she wasn't yet the Saber he had fallen in love with, but she was just... too young. It was weird. He wasn't even really sure how old he was, mentally that is. Physically he was only a year or two older than Arturia, but still... After carefully explaining that she was getting a little too old to share his bed without it being inappropriate, she had furiously blushed and henceforth stopped asking.

This was the first time in a month or two that they were sharing a room at night - or well a tent in this case. With a sigh he nodded and said "Sure, you can put your bedroll next to mine if you want". Happily, if still blushing, the girl quickly moved her bedroll next to his. As she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, he couldn't help but quietly sigh as he looked at her. She looked so peaceful. He could only hope that with his help, she could remain that way for as long as possible. Or at least return to it every now and again. Her road would be long and tough after all...

It was still night when Shirou next woke up. Was he shivering? As he tried to get up and look around, he felt something tickling his neck and chin, and an unfamiliar weight pressing down on him. Groggily he opened his eyes, and his breath hitched a little when he saw Arturia, vast asleep. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck and her arm and leg sprawled across his body, gently hugging him. She had somehow slipt from underneath her own blanket and half crawled under his in her sleep. In doing so, she pushed his blanket away, exposing her to the cold of night. After a few moments of considering whether he should just wake her up and guide her back to her own bedroll, he couldn't help but quietly sigh as he looked down on her cute, sleeping face. A little bit of drool forming on her bottom lip and slowly moving down towards his shoulder.

_As if_ he could disturb this girl in her sleep... Giving in, he pulled the blanket further over his friend and put his arm around her. Pulling her in a little closer in a somewhat more comfortable position, he was glad to see she almost immediately stopped shivering and nestled a little more into his embrace. Not much later, he too started returning to a calm sleep - but not before reaching his hand out to touch the cloth of the tent and making sure to reinforce the flaps and the cord keeping them shut to prevent anyone from just sticking their head in. He had little doubt that Arturia's cover would be blown if any of the Knights were to see her like this. Hugging him in her sleep, with her long, golden hair sprawled out on top of his chest and shoulders.

But... Wasn't this the best he could have hoped for? His interference in history would mean _his_ Saber, his version of Arturia would most likely never exist. If he accomplished what he had set out to do at least. Would it be so bad to fall in love with her again? With _this _Arturia? He had been her best friend for years now and it got harder and harder to ignore her less than subtle glances and blushes. How did he see this Arturia? She had become something akin to a ward, maybe even a little sister? He had been training her, preparing her to become a better King than she had been in his timeline. But was that really all there was to it? Not to mention that being in love might actually _help_ with avoiding the dreaded future that was waiting for her. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but berate himself a little as he realized he was considering love as a _strategy_...

* * *

Arturia was slowly regaining her consciousness. 'Hmmm... Nice and warmmm' was all she could think for a few minutes as she snuggled into her blanket. At that point she froze as she started to realize that she wasn't actually snuggling up to a blanket... Her head was leaning on something warm. And her right arm and leg were wrapped around it as well. And was that an arm wrapped around her? As she nervously and carefully opened one eye, followed by the other, she was staring into the face of her best friend, Shirou. She could see his thinking expression. A slight frown on his forehead as his eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance, before he noticed her looking at him.

As she waited, with bated breath, a pounding heart and wide open, green eyes now staring into his, his expression turned from pensive, to warm as he just smiled and quietly said "Good morning Arturia". She blinked a few times and waited a few seconds in confusion, fully expecting him to either tease or berate her for cuddling up to him in her sleep. But... Not seeing that reaction, she nervously smiled back and stuttered quietly "G-g-good morning, S-shirou...".

Her best friend stayed calmer than she expected and just looked at her for a few moments, before moving his right arm - the one wrapped around her - and using his hand to move some of her blonde hairs out of her face, and mouth. Whereas her face had been a slight tinge of red up until this point, now she was sure it was nearing crimson... But he just chuckled softly "It seems like it got colder than expected during the night, huh?". She had no clue what to say to his obvious teasing comment, but she was at least a little relieved to see him starting to blush a little as well.

She just nodded nervously and got up a little to look around. Through the tent's cloth she could see no light, so it was still dark outside. Almost immediately a cold breeze passed along her now exposed neck and arms, causing her to instinctively shiver a little. Shirou clearly noticed and gently pulled her back down as he moved the blanket to cover them again. Again furiously blushing, she let him guide her head to rest back on his shoulder without resisting. She did carefully ask him "W-what are you doing, Shirou?". Calmly, her friend simply said "We still have an hour or so before we need to get up, and it's still cold. So we might as well enjoy the warmth a little longer, no?".

While she did enjoy the warmth, and the feeling of snuggling up to Shirou, Arturia couldn't help but be nervous. When he wrapped his other arm around her as well and embraced her a little tighter, however, she felt herself relax. 'This did feel pretty good...' she thought to herself as she settled into his arms with a blush and a happy smile. If he didn't mind, why would she? She had been trying to get closer to him after all. But should she, really? Even if he did like her... Being King meant hiding who she was. She could never openly show him she liked him...

* * *

Not long after the sun had started to rise, the company found themselves on the road again. Percival couldn't help but shiver a little in response to the cold. They hadn't had much time to pack when they made their hasty retreat out of Anglesey after all. As he rode alongside Shirou and Arthur again, he voiced his thoughts "Either of you get much sleep last night? It's already a lot colder than it should be this time of year...". He was a little curious as to why the young squire's face suddenly turned beet red, but Shirou just calmly replied "My apologies Percival, had I known beforehand how cold it would be, I would have projected some additional blankets. If the cold keeps up, I'll be sure to do just that tonight".

Unbeknownst to Percival, the blonde squire seemed to settle down a bit when he turned his face back towards the road, happy at that development as he chuckled "Really, we should start traveling with mages more often. I'm sure the men will appreciate that".

The trip to the small coastal town of Prenn took four more days. As expected, the cold didn't lessen. The Knights were overjoyed with the thick blankets that Shirou could project for them. Coupled with the food he prepared for them every night, their initial suspicion of the young magus all but disappeared. At night, while blushing and utterly without commenting on it, Arturia slept next to Shirou. They did keep a little more distance than that first night, however. As both of them had their own reasons to hesitate.

Prenn itself was crowded beyond its capacity. As the fourteen horses of their company made their way through town early in the morning, they noticed a large number of tents and mats spread out throughout the small settlement. Upon seeing the heraldry of the Knights, a lot of people bowed and had hopeful expressions on their faces. Some came up to them and hesitantly spoke with Aglovale and his brothers.

Most of them were refugees from the towns around the island's capital of Aberffraw who fled on the advice of those who made it out of the initial 'invasion'. It was clear that few of them had actually seen an undead, or a Ghoul, but those who had were pale faced and barely spoke. Ferries were going back and forth twice a day to pick up more refugees. While the ship captains didn't much care for the rumours of undead, the coin was good - as they explained people would pay whatever they asked to get off the island as fast as possible. Upon seeing the heavily armoured Knights, however, those same captains quickly apologized and offered to take them to the island free of charge...

"I had hoped we would arrive on the island in the morning. Especially this close to a full moon" Shirou commented warily as they set foot on the beach of an obscured cove. It was already nearing sunset and they had decided to make their camp on the beach, as they would have a decent overview of their surroundings from there. While the Knights were taking care of unloading the horses and their equipment, Percival, Shirou and Arturia were scouting ahead of the group. "We're still half a day out from Aberffraw, though. I doubt we will encounter any opposition this far away from our castle..." Percival replied. There was some insecurity in his voice and it was clear he meant it more as a question than a strong statement.

Shirou just sighed "Let's hope so. Luckily ghouls and most undead are generally quite slow and sending them out this far would be pointless. I'll set up some additional bounded fields around our camp, just to be safe". The three of them were heading up a small path out of the cove. "At least it looks like nobody has been here in a while. All I see are some small animal tracks" Arturia added with some hope to her voice.

After a moment's worth of hesitation, Shirou carefully added "It's exactly the small animals we need to be wary of. We should assume Briannac is a capable magus and would have sent out familiars across the edges of the island to be aware of any potential threats. Small birds, rodents, bats... You name it".

They spent around thirty minutes making their way across a small forest atop the cliffs surrounding the cove their party was setting up camp in. Keeping a look out for traces of magic, undead and general difficulties. Shirou set up simple bounded fields in strategic locations that should alert him to any incoming threats as well, although he admitted that any flying familiars would be difficult to detect if they didn't get close enough for him to sense.

Luckily, Shirou's fears were for naught, as the night passed without much issue. Early in the morning the company of fourteen departed for the final stretch of their journey to Aberffraw. It was just past noon when they found themselves along the edges of a forest, peering at Aberffraw's castle. Made from a regular, grey stone, it was beautifully situated atop the cliffs along the island's south-western coast.

Reinforcing his eyes to get a better picture of what they were up against, Shirou quickly summarized what he saw for the others present "I count roughly ten men patrolling the walls , with four more in the two towers. The fact they're outside, even while its mostly clouded, would suggest they aren't vampires...".

After describing their equipment, Aglovale could only mutter "Well they sound like our castle guard... But are you sure they can't be vampires? Why else would they go along with that wench? Not to mention that they had red eyes when we faced them...".

Shirou took a few moments to consider the options, before hesitantly stating "I already found it somewhat strange that she could turn them into functioning vampires in a single day. Usually that process can take up to a couple of years before they turn from a Ghoul, into a Vampire. Some Apostle Ancestors have different means to speed up that process, however, so I didn't think too much of it until know...

"It might be heavily in our favour, though. This would definitely suggest she has little to no pre-existing powerbase, and needed obedient soldiers faster than an Apostle could normally produce. It could be a type of mind-control, hypnosis, or perhaps a curse that forces them to do her bidding".

Percival carefully asked "Does that mean they could still... be saved?". Letting out a pained sigh, Shirou eventually replied "Possibly... Considering you stated they made up for their lack in skill against you with inhuman strength and speed, I _think_ mind-control and hypnosis are out, as they wouldn't enhance abilities. I'm not entirely sure, as that is far from my specializations, but in that case all I could come up with is a type of curse that binds them to her will. They could still be dead, but if they are still alive, killing Briannac _might_ set them free. Or kill them anyway. There's no way for me to tell for sure".

"Shirou... Birds aren't supposed to have red eyes, do they?" Arturia carefully asked from next to him. Immediately, Shirou projected his favoured black longbow and a reinforced arrow while he spun around to where his friend was looking. Half a second later, a shattering sound indicated the demise of a peculiar black raven. Percival, spooked and not fully aware of what just happened nearly shouted "What in the name...!?".

Letting out a deep sigh, Shirou stated in a grim tone "That was a familiar. It seems we have already lost the element of surprise". Internally he was berating himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. He had been too focused on spotting details about the castle in the distance. "Everyone, hold out your weapons...".

After an hour, Shirou had successfully applied decent reinforcements to all the Knight's their weapons as well as their armour. While he wasn't too keen on doing that, he didn't kid himself into thinking they would last too long against what could be a town's worth of Ghouls and cursed, magically enhanced guards. Realizing that sneaking in was already out of the question, considering they had been spotted and the castle guards were now clearly waiting for them, they made their way in the direction of the large gate.

A little surprised that they weren't being assaulted by a barrage of arrows, Shirou carefully concluded that by the time they got near the gate, the walls and towers were devoid of the previously there stationed guards... With a grim tone to his voice, Percival stated "So... how are we going to get inside? That gate is meant to withstand siege weapons".

"Get ready" Shirou just stated, before he took out his bow and projected a spiraling sword, shaped like an arrow. The others took a few steps back as he nocked the strange projectile and starting pouring Od into it. Even Arturia hesitantly took some distance, not quite sure what to expect. Pulling it back as far as possible, Shirou pumped it full of Od, right up to its limit.

Taking a deep breath, his voice echoed across the plains surrounding the castle. "**CALADBOLG!**". The air distorted and shifted as the projectile shot through it in but an instant. The Knights had to strain their eyes, unable to see him even release the arrow, let alone follow it to its target. One moment the strange, spiraling sword was there - the next, there was a loud explosion. Right after that, they were nearly pushed back by the gushing wind released by the projectile's launch.

Looking over at the mighty gate of their family castle, all they could see was smoldering pieces of wood, crumbled rock and a large, gaping hole where once had been a gatehouse. Shirou inspected the result and sheepishly said "My apologies, I went a bit overboard it seems. I truly only intended to remove the gate itself...".

"No matter... Knights of Anglesey, CHARGE!". Aglovale managed to regain his composure within a few seconds and immediately spurred on his men, who after a moment's worth of hesitation followed after their running Prince. Shirou and Arturia shot each other a glance, clearly asking 'They're just going to run in?', before they both let out a deep sigh and rushed after them. Using only a meager amount of Reinforcement, they quickly overtook the Knights and joined Aglovale and Percival at the front of the charge. Arturia wielding her unnamed longsword, and Shirou having projected his twin, black and white falchions; Kanshou and Bakuya.

Percival had been nervous, yes... But after witnessing Shirou utterly devastate that gate in a single attack, he liked their chances. Shouting at the top of his lungs, he charged alongside his brothers and fellows Knights. Quickly joined by the aforementioned magus and the blonde squire, who's exquisite longsword caught his breath for a moment. He would really have to talk to them about acquiring such a weapon for himself as well... Shaking away the distractions, he rushed through the destroyed gatehouse with the others and not seeing any opposition, they quickly broke through the castle's inner gate. Finding themselves in the entrance hall they had been ready for anything - only to immediately find themselves surrounded by a sea of twisted creatures... They looked to be human. Or at least they looked to have at one point been human.

Pieces of rotting flesh, gaping eyeholes and an overall decrepit state was what faced him. He, his brothers and his fellow Knights all froze for a moment as they took in the horrors in front of them. These hadn't been there before... They were pulled out of their haze when Shirou and Arthur jumped in front of them. The former shouted "Arthur, I think it's time you get ready for a fight, wouldn't you agree?".

While Percival could see the squire being visibly nervous, and who could blame him - the boy seemed to harden his resolve and nodded at his friend, before a flash of light temporarily blinded Percival and the Knights. As he blinked, suddenly, the blonde squire had been replaced. No... After a moment, he realized it was still the same boy, but now... From behind he could see a billowing blue cloak, covering the back of a strange, yet exquisite set of armour, faintly glimmering in the torchlight that illuminated the dim hallway.

All the Knights were once again stunned for a moment, although now in awe instead of horror. Shirou snapped them all from their haze and firmly shouted "They're just Ghouls... Mindless and slow, but _strong_. Try not to get hit and watch each other's backs!" - before he himself launched forward, spinning his peculiar blades and slicing through a number of them as if they were nothing. After only a moment, Arthur charged after him, at an even higher speed, swirling around the 'Ghouls' and cleaving them apart with heavy and fast two-handed strikes.

That was all the Knights needed to charge in as well... Reinvigorated by the courageous display of the two visitors in front of them, the Knights and sons of Anglesey couldn't be left behind... They were fighting for their home after all! Letting out loud war cries, they charged their twisted enemy...

* * *

Shirou had expected his allies to be a little apprehensive to the sight of their former villagers having turned into mindless monsters, so he had done his best to take the lead and shield most of them from attacks they missed. Agily darting across the large entrance hall and taking off as many Ghoul heads as he could. Often throwing his twin blades out to carve a path and materializing another set to keep on fighting.

He also made sure to always keep an eye on Arturia. While it hadn't taken her long to charge into the fight, it was clear that she had been trembling. Especially after the first one he could clearly see her hesitate for a split second, eyes wide... He had almost jumped back to shield her from an incoming Ghoul, but she quickly regained her composure and nearly charged straight through it, shattering it to bloody pieces in the process. That Mana Burst was not something to underestimate...

It didn't take the fourteen of them all that long to clear out the entrance hall and the adjoining hallways. Ghouls were rather simple after all, especially if everyone had enchanted weapons and armour. Those claws packed a decent punch, but he was glad to see the reinforcements he had put on everyone's armour held up admirably. A few had minor head wounds, or had suffered some blunt force damage, but all in all they were still in a good shape - only a little winded.

As they took a short breather, not facing any immediate danger, Shirou took Arturia to the side for a moment. The blank look in her eyes worried him deeply. It was the same Saber had worn whenever she had gone into battle. Emotionless. Hiding every bit of herself away to only focus on the fight ahead. Admirable, and useful... But if that lingered after battle, very unhealthy as well. With a concerned tone to his voice he put his hand on her should and turned her to face him as he quietly asked "You still doing alright?".

The blonde blinked a few times, as some life returned to those emerald eyes. She trembled a little and as she seemed to realize her situation she almost collapsed. He quickly supported her in a way that didn't look to obvious to the nearby Knights. She gave him a weak smile as she softly said "I... I know they were already dead, Shirou... But still... This was the first time that... that I...".

Out of sight from the others, he gently put a finger on her lips, causing her to blush a little, as he said in an as comforting voice as he could muster "I understand. Killing should be difficult, don't feel bad about that... Arturia". Her smile became a little more solid as she shot him a grateful look and carefully asked "How did I do?". He chuckled quietly "You did amazing, truly. You actually... reminded me of someone I used to know".

For a moment his eyes glazed over as he thought back to Saber. Arturia's fighting style was a little less refined, as she still was somewhat lacking in experience, but she also had her own unique movements and techniques that Saber had not made use of. Not to mention the improvements from the liberal use of Reinforcement instead of just Mana Bursts. Upon seeing his young friend's questioning gaze, he smiled and added "Her name was Saber. And _she_ was... A goddess on the battlefield. I'll tell you about her some other time, just know that as your teacher I'm proud of you".

Arturia had been doing her best to keep her composure after the fight. She didn't want to let it show in front of all these experienced Knights. And even more so, in front of Shirou... She wanted to be strong, show him she could fight beside him! His words of encouragement and praise helped _a lot_. Giving him a genuine smile, she noted that while she too didn't have any wounds, she was covered in blackened blood, bits of flesh and other soot. Shirou, however, was as clean as he had been when they entered. And yet she couldn't help but worry a little as she quietly asked "Shirou... I know you're good, but... Shouldn't you wear some armour too, just to be safe?".

Her friend blinked a few times in surprise, before he chuckled and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance (and secret enjoyment - not that she would ever admit it). "Don't worry. I don't need any extra protection against these creatures". She let out a strained sigh and asked, a bit more forcefully "And what about when we face Briannac?". Her friend just gave her a reassuring smile and held up his wrist. She saw a black metal bracelet, with intricate silver runes adorning it. Strangely enough, this was the first time she laid eyes on it.

Seeing her questioning gaze, her friend just cryptically stated "Don't worry... If I need extra protection, this will keep me safe". The warm smile he gave her was enough for her to let it go. With a deep sigh she nodded and steeled herself. They still had a castle to retake, after all...

As they made their way through the abandoned hallways, Shirou led them in the front, followed by Arturia, Aglovale and Percival closely behind him. Every few minutes, he would halt them and use a projected and strange looking dagger to stab either the wall or floor. Eventually Aglovale carefully asked him "What... Are you doing that for exactly?".

The young magus chuckled and said nonchalantly "Briannac has put up some... nasty defensive bounded fields. Luckily I have some experience with them. They're not all that complicated compared to more established Apostle castles. That last one was particularly vicious either way though".

Arturia curiously asked "What did it do?". Shirou paused for a moment, clearly hesitating whether to tell them, before he carefully stated "It... would have heated the air to boiling temperature in under ten seconds if I hadn't cancelled it beforehand. This dagger is called Rule Breaker, and luckily it basically nullifies any magic it makes contact with. A rather useful tool to have against mages".

Everyone but Shirou instinctively swallowed as they looked at each other, for the first time _truly_ realizing how lucky they were to have brought a magus with them. Arturia had felt the presence of a bounded field, but she had no idea how they worked or how to disable them... Something she made a note of studying in more detail with Shirou and Merlin...

Carefully making their way through the castle's passages, and with Shirou casually dispelling a few dozen sets of Bounded Fields and magical traps, they found themselves in front of the gates of the Great Hall. He couldn't help but quietly chuckle to himself as he thought about how truly broken Rule Breaker was... Steeling himself once more, he turned to the group of thirteen behind him. All giving him composed and firm looks. He made brief eye contact with Arturia, who gave him a nod and a small smile, before he calmly started speaking.

"Alright, listen up. I can sense a powerful presence inside. The Bounded Field scrambles it a little, so I'm not fully aware of what's there, but it's a decent bet it's the Lady herself. Considering we have only faced Ghouls up until now, it's likely those guards and whoever else she is controlling are inside as well, waiting for us as convenient meat shields. If they are, and I can firmly state they are _not_ vampires or already dead, it will be your job to keep them busy.

"Try to shy away from inflicting mortal wounds, but don't go easy on them. Fight steadily, but on the defensive. They will be strong and fast, but if there's a chance that we can still save them, we should at least try. However... If it's you or them, don't hesitate to save yourself. Keep an eye out for each other as well. Let's try and make it out of here without casualties".

Aglovale cleared his throat and asked "And what about Briannac?". Shirou gave them all a wry smile, before he stated "I'll take care of her. There's no telling what her abilities are, nor what kind of artifacts she has at her disposal. Stay clear of her and near the doors". Arturia gave him a defiant look and started "Shirou...". But he cut her off by holding up his hand and returning her look "That was our deal, Arthur. You would follow my orders. I can't go all out if I need to actively defend the rest of you".

Begrudgingly, the girl accepted, but he could only hope she would truly stay out of it once the fighting began.

* * *

Two hours earlier, Briannac was curiously gazing through the eyes of one of her raven familiars at the poorly hidden group of Knights. 'It seems they have acquired the services of a young magus... Ha! As if a novice like that could pose a threat to _me_. A Dead Apostle Ancestor! How preposterous...' the redhead vampire laughed to herself. While she was laughing, however, she completely missed how the connection was suddenly severed, only realizing that it had been. Humpf. Oh well, it was just a cheap familiar anyway.

When the gate was suddenly blown out, she had become a little concerned... So she had quickly pulled back all of her more powerful servants. No use in sending them off to die against... whatever _that_ was anyway. Such a small group wouldn't last against her army of Ghouls anyway. Suffice to say the Lady was _not_ amused when only an hour after having entered the castle, the group in question firmly opened the doors to _her_ Great Hall. The audacity! She was seething with a cold rage as that young magus was calmly staring at her, clearly leading the group of seasoned Knights and... One particularly richly outfitted boy?

"Might I inquire as to who has so brazenly come to visit me in my castle?" she asked, her fury clearly resonating through the air, even though her voice was clear and calm. To her annoyance, the boy didn't even flinch, unlike the others behind him. He calmly started walking towards her from the other side of the hall, as he asked "Lady Briannac, the 24th Dead Apostle Ancestor, I presume?".

Her annoyance with the insolent boy steadily growing, she nearly growled her reply "Quite so... And who might you be, you lowly worm, that you think you can just waltz into my home and kill my pets?". The boy just raised an eyebrow at her as he asked, belittling confusion clear in his voice "Oh? I thought this castle belonged to the royal family of Anglesey? As for who this worm is... Shirou Emiya. I wish I could say it was a pleasure". Before he gave her a short bow.

She let out a vile laugh "And you believe a novice magus such as yourself poses a threat to one of the twenty seven? How audacious of you! I'll make sure to stretch out your death in the most agonizing way possible for that alone, boy".

If the threat got to the boy, he didn't show it. Utterly unfazed he calmly stated "If that's so, you wouldn't shy away from a one on one duel, now would you, Lady Briannac? You can keep those cursed beings in the alcoves to the side, because _clearly_ you won't need them to defeat the likes of me, right?".

That... Annoying child! She was seething with rage as she grumbled "I won't need them at all, but I might as well use them to get rid of those pests behind you, while I drain every drop of pathetic blood from your body, boy". After giving a mental command, three dozen guards, all suffering from one of her signature blood curses, stepped out from the shadows surrounding the great hall and made their way towards the group of Knights - who to their credit, immediately took a defensive formation.

Audibly growling, she began chanting in her native Irish. A spell of her own design...

"**Fíniúnacha báis a fhás **(_Grow vines of death)_

**Péirseáil trí chloch, cruach agus feoil **(_Pierce through stone, steel and flesh)_

**Ordaím thú!**" _(I command you!)_

* * *

Something Shirou had learned throughout his many years of fighting magical beings and mages... Get them angry. Emotional targets act irrationally. Get them angry enough and they'll forget about the little things and are more easily flanked and surprised.

When the Ancestor in front of him started chanting, however... He could feel the ominous presence as waves of mana oozed out from her position. Halfway through her chant, blood red vines started to grow from her shoulders and hands... Four growing whips that after a quick Trace, proved to be... frightening. To say the least.

"**...cruach agus feoil..."**

Better safe than sorry, he willed Od into his bracelet, almost immediately feeling it tremble and shift...

* * *

Arturia was having little trouble keeping a number of the cursed guards at bay, mainly relying on kicks and blunt strikes with her pommel to temporarily take them out of the fight without outright having to kill them. Then she heard that loud and echoing chanting... Her eyes widened in fear as red vines started to sprout from that vile woman. And Shirou just stood there!

**"...Ordaim thu!"**

Almost immediately, the four red tendrils shot towards her friend at blinding speed, ready to impale him. She could only shout "SHIROUU!" as she forced back another two guards, unable to come to his aid. But right when he was supposed to be killed, she just saw a brief shimmer of light. Dust flew up around him and she could hear the mad, cackling laughter of Briannac coming from the other side of the hall. "Hahahaha! No one can stand against the Vines of Dea-... eh, what?" the vampire appeared to be stunned by something.

Squinting her eyes to see through the dust, she could only wait for it to settle. And then she saw him. His twin blades firmly held in place, pieces of red vine cut to the side, while two of the tendrils were somehow deflected from what must have been his chest and were harmlessly sticking into the ground to the sides - even if Shirou had been pushed back a meter or three. But her friend's appearance had changed in that short span of time... He now had a billowing red cloak, not unlike her own blue one, and she could just make out glimmering, black plate armour with silver detailing on the edges sticking out from behind it.

He gave her a short, reassuring smile as he looked at her over his shoulder. A little stunned, she nodded and returned to her fight.

* * *

Shirou was relieved that his armour appeared to have deflected those nasty red vines. In truth, this was his first real test of his yet to be named-armour. He had made it before Merlin had shown him that phantasmal armour mystery, and this had initially been the way Arturia's armour would be activated too. And while Merlin's mystery was clearly superior in terms of speed and accessibility, armour plating extending from the bracelet instead of being able to turn phantasmal was significantly cheaper in terms of expensive, magical ingredients. After willing enough Od into the bracelet to activate it, the Mystic Code would activate and rapidly spread the forged plate armour across his body. He was glad to see that it had spread rapidly enough to be used as a reaction to an attack. It was reinforced and altered to provide a solid defense, without restricting his movement. While it could still use a little refinement, he barely felt the weight. Altering his crimson red fairy overcoat to take the shape of a cloak hanging from his shoulders had been child's play as well, considering how often he switched that particular piece of clothing around anyway.

The red haired vampire stared at him and bellowed "You insolent child! Do you _truly_ believe you stand a chance against _me!?". _He steeled himself. No time to admire his own handiwork. He'd do that if he would survive this. No... He _had_ to survive this. Arturia still needed him. As confident as he could fake, he calmly stated "Impressive mystery, Lady Briannac. I believe it's my turn now... **Trace On!**". The pistol's hammer he had cocked in his mind went off. As he started charging forward, Kanshou and Bakuya held at the ready, twenty five cheap to produce swords (although still all more than capable Mystic Codes) projected in the air above him and launched themselves towards the vampire.

He almost smirked as he saw her eyes widen in shock, before a look of utter fury shot across her face, forcing him to hold back a wince. The red vines rapidly retracted and slammed past him. He just manged to dodge two of them, while slicing the other two apart before they could take his head off. The vines proceeded to rapidly expand and shoot out in smaller branches targeting the projectile swords. Only five of them made it past the blood-coloured tendrils, but her Apostle speed proved too great for all but a single blade that managed to cut a shallow slice out of her stomach. Which almost instantly healed again. Or rather, time reversed on her body, undoing the wound completely...

"..Oh crap..." was all Shirou could quietly mutter to himself as he reinforced his body to its limits and shot forward with all his speed, engaging her with his two falchions. Her Vines of Death once more proved formidable, as they were essentially used as four blades, intercepting with his and consistently counter attacking in the process. Shirou was whirling around her for several minutes, trying to find a blind spot or a gap in her defense he could exploit, but those annoying vines kept intercepting him - no matter what angle he attacked from. They almost seemed reactionary instead of consciously following her commands.

Right when he saw an opening and went for it, one of the vines twisted in its movement and went to intercept him - as he had expected. Cutting it through he made to continue his attack, but was taken by surprise when the cleanly cut in half tendril behaved differently as the two parts coiled around him independently. Whipping themselves around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. A moment's worth of panic shot through his mind, before he projected a large, two-handed broadsword that cut straight down and freed him, while five sleek longswords forced themselves into the bloodsucker's back as she was distracted.

To her credit, she only let out a grunt of pain as he quickly made use of his reinforced legs to shoot himself ten meters backwards. Dispelling his two falchions and instantly materializing his black longbow. An overly familiar spiral sword took shape, and within half a second it had been fully nocked and strung. He poured a torrent of Od into it. Not quite enough to reach the same state as the one he had fired on the gate, but it would have to do.

"**CALADBOLG!"** he shouted, a fraction of a second before a bright explosion rocketed the Great Hall. Pieces of stone and a cloud of dust were launched and propelled his way as a few torrents of flame shot out from where Briannac had been standing. Despite his rapidly heatening Circuits, he didn't want to waste any time or take any chances, so he immediately projected a few dozen - he wasn't even sure anymore - Black Keys hovering in the air around where he guessed she would be, before launching all of them. Conceptual weapons, used by the Executors of the Holy Church - specifically when dealing with vampires...

Nervously, he waited for the dust to settle to get a clearer picture of his opponent. He could hear loud gasping and groaning, only moments before the disheveled and devastated form of Briannac caught his eye. The formerly seductive and elegant redhead he saw _almost _made him feel a sliver of pity. Her expensive purple dress in tatters and a large gaping wound in her chest, missing her right arm and shoulder. Never mind the three longswords that were still embedded straight through her chest from behind. She was supporting herself on one knee, while her remaining arm was pointed upwards. The last two crimson vines had sprouted up and had grown outwards into a sort of protective shield, sadly having caught all of the Black Keys he had been launching her way.

He cursed inside his head, having hoped that at least one of those blades had managed to hit her shadow and hopefully pinned her down as was their primary function. Even if just for a few moments. At least she was in terrible shape... Much of her energy seems to go into the creation and usage of her vines, especially the more complex forms, as evident by her very slow regeneration speed at that moment. She was panting heavily, a pained expression clear on her face, before she angrily glared at him. The intense hatred in her red eyes was evident as she spat out between her shaky gasps of breath "You... You despicable creature! HOW!? How does a mere child like you use Caladbolg, the sword of the Ulster King!?".

At that point he suddenly heard a pained yelp coming from behind him. Instantly recognizing Arturia's voice, his breathing hitched as he spun around, ignoring the erratic vampire in front of him...

* * *

Her head was spinning. Sharp pain shot through her body. Blinking a few times, it took a few seconds before she realized what had happened. One of those cursed people kicked her away, straight into one of the pillars lining the great hall. She coughed and felt the sensation of warm blood spraying from her mouth. She was fairly certain she would have broken every bone in her body had she not been using Reinforcement AND Mana Burst at the moment of impact.

She could faintly make out three shapes moving towards her. The same shapes she had been fighting. She desperately tried to get up, but the sharp pain shooting through her prevented her from doing anything useful. She got up a feet, maybe two, before collapsing against the wall again, letting out a hissed and sharp gasp of pain. Looking up, her vision cleared up just enough to see the closest of those cursed beings raising its sword to finish her off. Her armour was good, and hadn't been pierced, but her head on the other hand...

With a wince, expecting a painful blow to the head, she closed her eyes. A loud clang was heard, but after a second she realized there was no pain. Was the wound so grievous she couldn't even feel pain anymore...? No. Opening her eyes, she saw a billowing red cloak. And above that, disheveled red hair. "S-shirou..." she could only weakly mutter. He had jumped in front of the attack, twin blades held up to counter her supposed executioner's strike. Her friend gave the guard a roundhouse kick, sending him flying across the hall. Two fast punches sent the other two away as well, before he turned to her.

Despite the pain and fear that had had a tight grip on her, she could only feel relief. Those odd, golden eyes looked at her with the same warmth they always did. They seemed to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She felt a small, grateful smile shoot across her lips, but when she tried to thank him, she realized she was too tired to say anything. He just smiled at her and nodded, before turning back to the other side of the hall. Through her clouded vision she could just make out that red haired vampire they had come to slay. She was slowly getting up, crimson tendrils twisting and whirling around her. Holes and large wounds littered her disheveled body. It was almost pitiful, hadn't she exuded an aura of pure and unadulterated rage...

"To think that I've nearly been killed by a _boy_... How humiliating... But no matter, I will finish you all. You will scream in horror and pain as I introduce you to death!" the woman, no, the creature shouted as it raised its remaining arm. The tendril sprouting from it extended, shooting forth towards the ceiling and slamming into it. They rapidly spread across it in an intricate pattern of branching vines, heading their way...

Arturia didn't know what to do, she tried to move, but couldn't. At that point, a deep and resounding voice echoed throughout the hall.

"**I am the bone of my sword...**"

Where... Who..? And then she realized it came from Shirou, as he was slowly walking towards the despicable creature. A strange wave of magical essence had started to spread from him. What was this spell..?

"**...Steel is my body and fire is my blood...**"

At this point, the magical essence emanating from her friend started to coil and manifest as sparks and small ripples of energy arcing into the ground around him. While everything screamed that this was dangerous, Arturia couldn't look away. It seemed as if everyone stopped, as the clanging of metal could no longer be heard resounding throughout the Great Hall of the castle of Aberffraw.

"**...I have created over a thousand blades...**"

She could clearly see Briannac having a strange expression on her face. Her previous face of rage was starting to shift and twitch. Was that fear...? No, not quite yet, more uncertainty. She had no idea what was happening either. It took her a moment to steel her nerves, but then the crimson vines started to grow exponentially and several tendrils shot down from the ceiling towards Shirou...

"**...Forever inspired by loss...**"

Blades appeared around him, all individually intercepting the various tendrils. For every vine shooting down, another sword appeared to counter it.

"**...Never aware of gain**..."

Briannac roared out in panicked rage and fear as she slowly stood up, taking a dagger from behind her back and to nearly everyone's surprise, slicing it all along her chest. "Now die you filthy child!". Dozens of tendrils started to sprout from her chest wound.

"**...Striding across the field of battle****...**"

As the new onslaught of vines shot towards Shirou like a javelin, no, a pillar of hardened blood - her friend held up his hand and she could just barely make out him muttering "Rho Aias...". Almost as if it was inconsequential. The vines slammed into the rapidly forming glowing shield. Seven... Flower petals? of light formed in the air between him and the attack. Made up of red and gold energy, halting the massive vine in place as it ground against the first of seven shields.

"**...Endlessly searching, I found but _one_ regret...**"

The flickering of light and energy was rising in intensity. The arcing beams of magical essence were near blinding now, and they seemed to emit strange blue flames. Half covering her eyes, Arturia looked at her friend. She couldn't be sure, but he seemed to look over at her. Gold piercing through the alternating light and shadows. A gentle warmth in them, that seemed to spread to her.

"**...Seeking her salvation is the only path...**"

The thick javelin like tendril seemed to roar in defiance to whatever magic Shirou was trying to cast, as it crashed its way through the first petal, shattering it with a loud sound in the process. She could see her friend visibly wince, as blood seemed to erupt from an unseen wound on his arm. Even though he wavered slightly, he steadied himself but a moment later when the tendril once more clashed with a petal of his shield.

"**...My whole life was...**"

As his voice once more resounded throughout the Great Hall, Arturia couldn't help but feel as if he was whispering. And yet there was such power behind his words, that despite that, they could be heard clearly. Echoing through the air to such a degree he might as well have been shouting them at the top of his lungs. Another petal shattered, apparently forcing Shirou to fall to a knee, before he pushed himself back up to defiantly stand on his two feet. Now, with even more power to them, energy shooting out and slamming into the walls around them, he finished his spell. She wasn't sure how she knew this was the last line, but she knew.

"**...Unlimited... Blade... Works!**"

At once, a wave of blue flames burst out from her friend. A circle that rapidly expanded and shot towards her. She winced slightly as it was about to hit her, but it seemingly passed her without issue. If anything, she felt a gentle warmth, instead of the roaring fire it had appeared as. Then her heart skipped a beat. The world had changed...

As she looked around in wonder, she found herself sitting among gently swaying grass. All around her were swords... Swords, spears, shields, armour, axes, halberds - any weapon she could imagine. Proudly embedded blade first into the ground. Almost like graves... No, not graves, she quickly realized. Like memorials. Reminders of the past. She could feel the power radiating from them. The history behind them. Then she focused on the world itself. The endless waves of grass. Spread as far as the eye could see. The sky above her was filled with countless, dazzling stars. Brightly shimmering in strange constellations of dancing dragons and other creatures and shapes. On one end, there was a beautiful full moon. Shining a pure white light into the deep blue, nearly black night of that half of the sky.

On the other end, a setting sun gave colour and warmth to the other half of the sky. As comforting orange, yellow, red and even purple flaming tendrils illuminated the grassy plains around her from high above. Their light reflecting on the gleaming blades around her. And in the center of this world, stood one lonely hill. Towering above the fields and metal. Its slopes were devoid of weapons, unlike the plains around it. Atop it stood a single tree. Its vibrant leaves gently swaying in a comforting breeze that she felt grace her cheeks.

Two beautiful, ornate swords were embedded atop the hill, next to the tree, as well as a radiant blue and gold scabbard. She didn't recognize the swords, nor the sheath, but each of them radiated a feeling of power. A sense of glory, of victory. Of love. And strangely... They felt familiar. It was as if they were reaching to her, calmly telling her to grasp their hilts and asking to be used. Only then were her eyes pulled to her friend. To Shirou. Standing in between those blades and that one sheath.

He exuded calmth and strength, standing firm among the swords. Atop that one hill. Overlooking this world. _His_ world, something inside her told her. Her eyes were then pulled by the figures closer to her side. The twelve disheveled and exhausted Knights of Anglesey, and two dozen remaining cursed guards, who seemed to have recomposed themselves. Shirou simply uttered one word.

"**...Enkidu...**". Instantly, golden chains shot forth from the ground, wrapping themselves around all the cursed guards, weaving in between the Knights, not paying them any attention. Within seconds, all of their opponents had been ensnared, futily struggling to try and move even one step. The Knights looked stunned. Unable to form words, nor knowing what to say even if they had been able. They were simply gazing at the figure of Shirou, illuminated by the light of the setting sun.

A pained and frightened scream burst out from a wounded Briannac, now standing up, most of her wounds slowly having healed by now - even if she was still lacking an arm. "What madness is this... How... How could a mere _Human child_ have a fully manifested Reality Marble! That takes centuries for even Apostles to achieve! How... How! What are you!?".

"I'm just... A man who follows a foolish, impossible dream... And a man who wants to protect his friends" Shirou calmly said. Yet there was some hesitation, as if he wasn't exactly sure about his words before he had formed them. "_And you are standing in my way_". While there was no hatred, nor true hostility in his voice... His words sent a shiver down Arturia's spine. There was just a sense of finality in it. It wasn't a threat, nor did he enjoy them. It was stated as a fact.

Everything started to slightly tremble. Swords left and right. Front and center... Dozens... Hundreds, started to shiver in their spots. "Lady Briannac the 24th, it is time for you to rest now. I sincerely hope your twisted soul will find some peace, wherever it will go to next...". The woman in question, nearly fully healed, gazed with wide open eyes as every weapon in sight shot up from the ground and proceeded to hover in the air above her.

"No... NO! I won't die like this, not to you! Not to anyone! I am a **DEAD APOSTLE ANCESTOR!**". She spread her arms in defiance and let out an inhuman roar, as dozens of crimson tendrils shot out of every part of her body, straight for Shirou atop that hill. Instantly, all the swords hovering in the air shot towards them and Briannac herself. The onslaught and furious clashing of metal only lasted a few seconds. The vines and the vampire were run through with countless weapons. Not just blades, but spears, axes, everything cut her apart into pieces. Arturia could barely make out how the vampire rapidly healed her wounds when the weapons passed her, but even that... It wasn't enough. After the barrage had ended, there was little left but a pile of red-stained swords, embedded where Briannac had been standing moments before.

Arturia looked at her friend, in shocked awe. The magus in question slowly turned to face her. She felt her cheeks redden a little as he showed her a gentle, comforting smile. 'It's over' his expression seemed to say.

Moments later, the strangely beautiful world vanished out of existence with another wave of blue flames. Blinking a few times to get used to the suddenly dark surroundings, Arturia found herself back in the Great Hall of Aberffraw Castle. Dumbfounded she looked over to her side, at the Knights. They too were stunned. Still frozen in place. The golden chain wrapped around the cursed guards had remained and was still holding them in place. Despite the fall of their master, who had been replaced by a red stain on stone floor, their eyes were still crimson red and they were still struggling to escape and charge them.

Shirou calmly moved over towards the closest one, materializing a copy of Rule Breaker. He took a few seconds to inspect the cursed guard, before gently nudging the tip of Rule Breaker into his exposed arm. Something seemed to fizzle out, before the man slumped over. Only held upright now by the peculiar golden chains. Shirou put his hand on the man's head, and nodded. He let out a sigh of relief and calmly stated "A nudge with Rule Breaker will break the curse. Here...". He walked over to Percival, who was still rooted to his spot and handed the man the oddly curved dagger.

The Knight took a few seconds, but then swallowed and nodded, before slowly taking the dagger and proceeding to move along the captured guards, gently stabbing them. The remainder of the Knights were pulled from their daze as well, as Aglovale ordered them to take care of the guards. As they reached the individual 'cleansed' people, the golden chains seemed to release them into their arms. From their relieved expressions, Arturia could tell they were only unconscious.

Her friend calmly walked over to her, a slightly worried expression on his face as he crouched in front of her. "Are you alright, Arturia?" he quietly asked her. She mutely nodded, before she cleared her throat and said "Y-yes... I'm a little s-sore, but I don't think I'm seriously injured...". Shirou gave her a relieved smile, before he gently placed his hand on her forehead. She could just make out a drop of blood moving down his hand as he made contact. Only then did she notice the faint throbbing on her forehead. Shirou muttered something under his breath, and his hand started to dimly glow as she felt magical essence seep into her through him.

It was oddly comforting to her. Letting out a relieved sigh she hadn't realized she had been holding she chuckled softly "Thanks Shirou... Although we are going to talk about... Whatever that spell was. And that new armour of yours you kept hidden from me".

She did her best to end in a pout, but from Shirou's soft laughter she could tell he wasn't buying it. Only when he nearly collapsed himself, against the wall next to her, did she notice how exhausted he was. Clearly whatever that was, it had taken a lot out of him. As they were sitting close to each other, their legs kept their hands out of sight. Faintly blushing, and making sure none of the Knights could see, she put her hand on his and gently squeezed it, hoping it would convey her worry and relief. She looked straight ahead, not daring to make eye contact with him. She couldn't see him, but from the sound it was clear he had shifted his head to look at her, before she could pull her hand back in shame, however, his moved to grasp hers more firmly. Before he gently squeezed it back.

* * *

With a deep sigh Shirou shut another book written in Old Irish, or something. Why is it that the fairies somehow gave him the power to fluently understand, speak, read and write English, or... Brythonic or whatever that Arturia and her people spoke, but not Irish. A universal translation spell would have been so much more useful. Oddly enough, as Briannac had been chanting her unique Aria, he had somehow understood what the words meant... Oh well, he'd have to make sure to bug Merlin about it the next time they would encounter the elusive magus. He once more eyed through the workshop that had belonged to Briannac. It hadn't been fully outfitted yet, seeing how she had only been occupying the castle for a few weeks, but she had managed to scrounge together a reasonably impressive amount of thaumaturgical tomes and items- most of which he had already disposed of.

Most of the items were outright _vile_ in nature. Pertaining to dark magic, blood rituals and human sacrifices - as befitting of a Dead Apostle Ancestor. He made sure to correctly destroy all of the things he deemed too dangerous using his collection of Mystic Codes and Noble Phantasms, whereas he prepared the remainder for transport. It had taken him a while to discover how exactly the vampire had transported all of these items, books and ingredients without two or three carts and several pairs of oxen to pull them - but then he finally found it. A rather flamboyant looking hybrid between a chest and leather rucksack. It was just small enough for Shirou to be able to hitch it to his horse.

He had often encountered bags and chests in his time that were vastly larger on the inside than the outside, making use of a pocket dimension of sorts to use as storage. He himself had acquired one at some point. From the lair of a particularly nasty sealing designate. It had irked him a little that he had found himself in Britannia without it, considering the vast amount of tools and items he had stored in it. This thing would just have to do... The variety of gemstones and other materials Briannac kept in her workshop would prove useful for his many Mystic Code forging projects, and perhaps he could off-load the remainder (mostly books, scrolls and somewhat harmless tools) on Merlin in exchange for some useful mysteries or information.

The soon-to-be-crowned King Aglovale had been more than happy to get rid of the vampire's possessions when Shirou had asked if he could take some of it with him. There was no place for such dangerous crafts in his court, nor even anyone who would know what to do with it, he had stated. Still, he and the other Knights had been extremely grateful to both Shirou and Arturia - the latter of which was extensively praised for her skill and talent, as well as her valour in combat. They had regained some trepidation around Shirou after he had used his Reality Marble, but that soon passed again as he helped them clear out the remaining Bounded Fields in and around the castle, as well as a few hordes of Ghouls that had been scattered around both the castle and the town.

Two weeks had passed since, and the two of them had been honored guests of the court of Anglesey in that time. Considering the castle wasn't all _that_ large, their hosts had apologetically asked whether it was alright for the two of them to share a room. Considering Arturia's cover hadn't been blown, that wasn't too strange, so they had little choice but to accept. Not that either of them _really_ objected to it. At least there were two beds. While their stay had been rather pleasant due to the variety of seafood and other luxuries, the both of them were rather exhausted by this point.

Shirou himself had mostly been assisting with the _cleansing_ of the properties. Making sure everything was safe and sound, as well as decomposing the various, rotting Ghoul remains scattered across the hallways. First they had played with the idea of mass graves, but there was so little left of the humans they had once been... The twisted mockeries of life they had been turned into were better off simply being destroyed. At least that way they wouldn't be able to taint the lands around Aberffraw. Some of the Knights had been sent out to the outlying villages, as well as back to the fishing villages across the water where refugees had fled to to spread the word that Aberffraw had been reclaimed.

Small feasts had been held, although mostly there had been memorial services for those fallen in the invasion. Now, he was simply exhausted and leaning back in a chair in Briannac's former workshop. Sitting in front of the window, enjoying the late fall sun, he was slowly dozing off when the door to the chamber opened. "Shirouuu, you nearly done here?" Arturia's voice echoed through the now nearly emptied chamber. He couldn't help but smile as the blonde girl approached him. Today was her birthday. Even if she herself seemed oblivious to the fact.

Softly chuckling he replied "Yup, pretty much finished. How's your schedule for the day? All done assisting in the repairs and such in the village?". While he admirably hid the fact, he already knew she was free for the remainder of the day, as he had arranged such with Aglovale to surprise her. She nodded with a tired smile "They said there was little left for me to do for now, so I could take some time to rest".

He smiled knowingly and said "Well you know, we could lounge around the castle all day, but I thought we could go for a ride along the beaches?". He was well aware how much Arturia enjoyed horseriding, especially when they didn't have a particular destination in mind. Riding for the sake of riding. The bright smile his friend showed him was proof enough that he knew her, and she immediately agreed. He chuckled and told her to meet him at the stables in half an hour.

As she went off to get ready herself, Shirou hurriedly picked up everything he had prepared. Even though the armour and sword had technically been his birthday gift for his friend this year, he had noticed Arturia stare longingly at some particulars in the village once more and more of its residents had returned to the island. At first he had hesitated, but eventually he couldn't help himself. He put the wrapped present inside the pocket dimension, together with the basket of food and other items he had prepared beforehand.

Arturia was truly enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face as she and Shirou rushed along the beaches of Anglesey on their horses. It was a little cold, but the cloak Shirou had made her before they left Bala was more than warm enough to not let it bother her. Smiling brightly she turned to look at Shirou, who was riding next to her. The warm smile he returned made her blush a little, so she quickly looked back ahead. Still, her smile was impossible to hide. She had hoped her friend would have some time, as this was the first day she herself had had some spare time. Of course it wasn't required of her to assist in the village, the Knights had at first even insisted she had already more than carried her weight during the battle - but Arturia wouldn't hear of it. As a Knight in training, it was her duty to help wherever she could, after all.

After taking a long bath in the private bathroom that had been part of her and Shirou's room, she went off to find her friend. When she had found Shirou where she had expected to find him, in the vampire's workshop, he had seemed so exhausted that she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew he had been working long days to cleanse all the dark magic and bounded fields around Aberffraw, not to mention getting rid of all those disgusting, rotting pieces of flesh scattered around the castle. After several hours of exploring the coastline of Anglesey, Arturia was about ready to head back. It was nearing lunch time after all. But to her surprise, Shirou just urged her to keep going for a little while longer.

Eventually, they made their way just to the west side of the island. A secluded and uninhabited coastal region with various sandy coves. Passing a couple of them at a slow pace, Arturia couldn't help but get some strange vibes from her friend. He was carefully eyeing the various beaches, as if he was looking for something. Around the seventh or so, she was starting to lose her patience. Right when she was about to complain, Shirou shouted "Found it!", before he urged his horse to turn into the cove instead of following the coast line further. Arturia, now curious, followed after him. Right in front of her, Shirou suddenly vanished, and moments later it felt as if she passed through an invisible barrier.

'Bounded fields?' she asked herself. A few seconds later, the cold winds had abated and the overall temperature around her was far more pleasant. Blinking a few times in surprise, it took her a few moments before she noticed there was a fully set up camp site at the far end of the cove. Complete with a fire pit, a large, comfortable looking tent and even a large couch with soft pillows next to the fire pit. Stunned, she slowly rode her horse further in to meet with Shirou. The magus in question was waiting for her near the tent, where he had just hitched his horse to a pole.

Still stunned she carefully asked with some wonder in her voice "W-what is this place, Shirou?". Her friend sheepishly smiled and said "Well, I thought you might forget, but today is your birthday, Arturia. So I thought I'd surprise you by sneaking out and setting up a place to unwind for a little bit a few days in advance. We have been through a lot these past few weeks after all".

With wide eyes, not really knowing what to say, she slowly got off of her horse and allowed Shirou to hitch it as well, before he gently took her hand and led her to the couch. From the large leather bag he had acquired in the vampire's workshop, he pulled... a picknick basket. "Your lunch, milady" Shirou said with an overly flamboyant bow. She couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the entire situation. And then she could only smile brightly at how thoughtful her friend could be while they sat down and enjoyed their rather elaborate lunch.

After perhaps half an hour or so, with Arturia enjoying the wide variety of strange, mostly seafood based dishes her friend had prepared for her, she was more than satisfied. "That was amazing Shirou..." she muttered quietly as she laid back on the couch next to him. Her friend let out a satisfied sigh as he too leaned back. "I'm glad I put up that temperature field... This is far more pleasant than the cold outside it" he said with a satisfied grin. She couldn't help but hum in agreement as the both of them slowly dazed off.

When she next awoke by the sound of flickering flames and burning logs, she wasn't quite sure how long she had slept. She slowly and groggily opened her eyes, and found herself looking at a steadily burning campfire not too far away. It had already gotten dark in the meantime. She must have been a lot more tired than she had thought. She stretched a little and yawned, finding herself covered by a soft blanket. She didn't immediately see Shirou as she lazily looked around, but then she heard footsteps coming from behind her "Ah, finally up sleepyhead?". She pouted a little, but couldn't help but chuckle along with him. Her friend had changed into more comfortable clothing, walking barefoot on the sand. Or rather, he had changed his clothes to be more comfortable and open than their usual form, and she couldn't help but blush a little as she took in the sight. As he sat back down, she noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

He gave her a wide smile and said "I know I already gave you your armour and sword, but when I saw you eyeing this in the village a few days ago, I just couldn't help myself". The carefully wrapped present he handed her got her attention, as she inspected it with wide eyes. She again was stunned. She never really understood his insistence on giving 'birthday presents', but who was she to complain, if... If he really wanted to... With a smile, she started opening it, only to be... well... shocked by its content. Incredulously she held the soft fabric up while she gave Shirou a confused and somewhat pained look.

In her hands was an outright beautiful dress. Made from blue and white material, and far finer than the ones she had secretly (or so she had thought) eyed in the village market square a few days prior, she realized he had probably used Alteration to make it even more beautiful, just for her. As her voice got caught in her throat for a few moments and she fought to hold back the small tears that started to form in the corners of her eyes she quietly said to him "Shirou.. I.. I really like it. It's beautiful... but you know I can't really ever wear it. What if someone recognizes me?".

He gave her a wry smile and calmly said "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to be okay with you always being in a disguise I'm your best friend after all. You deserve to feel free to be yourself every once in a while, which is also why we're here. I set up much the same bounded fields around this cove as around my sanctum. Nobody will be able to see or hear us from the outside, and normal humans will subconsciously be encouraged to avoid the place".

Surprised she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she carefully asked "You mean... you want me to wear it now?". Her friend just nodded with an encouraging smile as he added "If you want, that is. And the same goes for my sanctum back home by the way. You know you don't have to pretend for my sake, so if you feel like it, feel free to just be yourself for a change".

* * *

She felt strange. This was probably the first time she had ever worn a dress. There was a small mirror, again strangely clear in comparison to normal mirrors, hanging in the large tent. She was fiddling with the shoulder straps and looking over her reflection. Should she let her hair down? And did her boots not look a little too... heavy under that dress? Well... Shirou was walking barefoot, and it probably felt pleasant on the soft sand, so that could work. Still she felt strange. As she nervously pulled her blonde hair out of its typical bun and let it fall along her back and shoulders, she bit her lip in contemplation. Did she look 'good'? She did have some more refined muscles than the village girls in Bala who were always swooning over her friend... But Shirou had shown himself to be a warrior himself, so maybe he wouldn't mind?

As she shyly stepped out of the safety of the tent and made her way towards the campfire where Shirou had started to roast a late dinner, Arturia could only really be described as a nervous wreck. She took a few steps, hesitated, made up her mind to run back inside and change back into something more ordinary, before steeling herself and continuing on towards her friend. He had given this dress to her, after all, so it would be rude not to wear it... Right?

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the nervous lump in her throat she carefully strode up to him. When he seemed to hear her approach and turned around he froze. She nervously stood a meter or two in front of him. Fidgeting a little with the side of the blue and white dress, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her friend just stared at her with wide eyes. In a softer voice than she had intended she carefully asked him "H-how do I look?".

After a few seconds of nervously waiting for... well, any form of reply, her spirit started to sink and she was just about to turn around and run back to the tent. Shirou was probably regretting giving her a dress. How could _she_ ever look good in something so womanly... As her resolve broke and she started to turn away, however, Shirou gently reached out and held her arm, preventing her from leaving. With a warm voice he said "You look wonderful, Arturia".

But she wasn't buying it. He probably noticed her reaction and was trying to comfort her with a lie, ever the good friend. She almost instantly bit back, far sharper than she had intended "You don't have to lie to me, Shirou! I know I'm not that good looking... This was a mista-". But before she could finish and pull her arm free he gave her a confused look and told her "What are you talking about? I've always thought you were beautiful!".

Stunned, her mouth hung open for a few moments as she tried to stutter a reply, before she looked down towards the sand and said in a weak voice "Stop it... When you saw me just now you couldn't even say anything, that's how strange you thought I looked...".

When she heard him move and he was suddenly standing right in front of her she yelped a little as she looked up into his eyes. He gently took both of her hands into his own and gave her a warm smile. "Arturia... You just took me by surprise, that's all. I... I didn't know what to say, _because_ of how beautiful you are". He chuckled sheepishly as he added with a blush on his cheeks "I wasn't lying when I said I've always thought you were beautiful, but seeing you like this... It just left me speechless for a moment".

Somewhere in her mind she registered that her face was burning up and must have been bright red at this point as she stared into his amber eyes. She knew those eyes and she could tell he wasn't lying to her. She had no clue what to say or do, never having been in a situation that even remotely resembled this one. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, jade green meeting amber. "You hid it well, but last week during the celebrations in the village, I could tell you wanted to dance as well, didn't you?" he asked with a curious smile.

She blinked a few times, she had really hoped he hadn't noticed. She had sometimes gone to celebrations and the harvest festival in Bala, where the villagers would often dance around bonfires with merry music playing. But in her disguise, she could never really join in... Busted, she nervously nodded and looked away, only for Shirou to lift up one of her hands and putting a kiss on it. He chuckled and kept looking into her eyes as he asked "May I have this dance, milady?".

"I-I... You... Want to dance with _me_? But I don't even know how..." she stuttered as his question broke through her shocked mind. He just gave her a comforting smile and said "I'm not great myself, you know. But that doesn't really matter as long as we're having fun, right?". She was still a little hesitant, but then her friend said chuckling "And besides... It's not often I find myself in the presence of such a fair maiden now, do I?".

She felt her lips curl into a smile and she could have sworn her blush almost seemed to magically reinforce itself to embarrass her even further. And yet she nervously let him guide her left hand to his shoulder, while his right hand found his way to her waist. Gently taking her right hand into his left, he started to slowly lead her around the campfire, easing her into the steps.

She felt a little ashamed when she blundered a few times and stepped on his feet, but his reassuring smile and those encouraging eyes that just kept looking into hers... Slowly but surely, she felt her insides melt and all she could do was move along with the motions as they twirled around the warm fire - a genuine smile plastered on her face. The steps started coming to her more naturally when she stopped worrying about them and just lost herself in his eyes and guiding arms. She felt so... free and careless! Right there and then she wasn't destined to be the King of Britannia. Nor was she even a Knight. She was just herself. A girl, dancing around the fire with a boy. A boy she liked, maybe even... loved?

* * *

"Ah brother, thanks for coming!" Aglovale greeted Percival as he walked into the former's study. "But of course, how can I help, my King?" Percival asked dutifully. Aglovale let out a tired sigh and just said "Drop the formalities brother, we're family after all. There's really no need for that".

Percival could only let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been sure whether things would change now that his older brother had officially been crowned as successor to their father. Smiling they casually discussed the repairs to the village and castle, praising both Shirou and Arthur for their efforts. They also agreed that Arthur had excelled during the fights, especially considering it had been his first actual taste of combat. And yet, it had felt as if the young squire had been _leading_ them against those foul creatures. Always in the vanguard, shooting around to defend Knights that were being overwhelmed. Meanwhile Shirou had taken on that monster on his own. And in a spectacular way at that...

"So I was wondering, since you have been spending a lot of time with them both, would you happen to know any type of reward they might accept?" his brother asked him with a pained expression. Percival couldn't help but chuckle as he admitted "I've been broaching the subject with them, but it seems as if they really only helped us because it was the right thing to do... Not for any type of reward of payment".

Aglovale hummed in thought before he carefully said "From what I can tell, Shirou forged those two armour sets, as well as the boy's sword himself... I was wondering if we could perhaps commission some swords for our family. Maybe we could convince them to take a substantial payment for that, instead of a reward?".

Percival thought it over for a few moments, before he nodded "That might just work... Although I'm not sure how much work and materials go into forging magic equipment. Nor whether he would even be willing to forge any for others. Magus tend to keep their secrets and work close to heart. Arthur is essentially his best friend after all, which might be the only reason he did it in the first place".

After some discussions, they agreed to at least try it when the two of them got back from their trip around the island. Three days after they left, the two of them casually strolled back into the castle's courtyard on their horses. Calm and relaxed expressions on their faces. Percival saw them enter and approached them when they were taking care of their horses in the stables.

"Welcome back Shirou, Arthur!" he greeted them with a nervous smile. As they returned his greetings, Shirou noticed his nervousness and raised an eyebrow. Percival let out a sigh and chuckled, before admitting that he and Aglovale had a request to make of them. Without question, they followed him to his brother's study.

"Ah welcome back you two, I hope you had some time to enjoy Anglesey?" Aglovale asked the pair. The two just smiled at each other and answered in the affirmative. "I was wondering... Would you perhaps be willing to accept a commission for four swords for me and my brothers? I was informed you yourself forged Arthur's, and I have to say it is exquisite craftsmanship".

Shirou seemed to mull the idea over in his mind for a bit, before he carefully answered "I... I might. Before I either agree, or disagree with your request, however... I only forge my swords for those I believe will never abuse them. And while I have grown to respect you all in our time here, I do still have some questions to which I can't help but be curious about your answers". He waited a few moments, seeing their consent, before he continued "I take it you are aware of the plan from the Representative Lords of the Realm to organize a jousting tournament to select the next High King of Britannia?".

Aglovale and Percival shared a pensive look, missing Arthur freezing up in his seat. This was not the topic of discussion they had been expecting. Hesitantly Aglovale replied "I am, yes... Although I personally see no true merit in the idea, I can't deny that it has gotten more traction and will most likely happen". Shirou nodded slowly.

It took a few seconds before he carefully asked "I know your father, the late King Pellinore, declared independence from Uther's crown and the High Kingdom of Britannia as a whole. But let's assume someone pulls the Sword of Choosing, Caliburn, from the stone in Roan... Someone good and just. Would you pledge your allegiance to them?".

The room fell silent for a while, before Aglovale cleared his throat and firmly stated "I am not like my father... Me and my brothers have always felt a modicum of shame towards his actions. Actions which only served his own greed and isolated us from Britannia. Partially due to his actions, we were unable to muster any support among the nobles and lords of the land. If it weren't for your actions, I would not even be wearing this crown right now...".

He let out a deep sigh and said "I hold no illusions that I myself would be a fitting King to guide Britannia. If a worthy man were to draw Caliburn, show that he is capable of leading us to glory against those barbaric invaders and take back the lands they stole... I would pledge myself and my Kingdom to him in a heartbeat".

Shirou smiled and nodded approvingly "That is good to hear, King Aglovale. It speaks wonders of your character. But let me ask you this, merely out of curiosity... Merlin once explained to me that the sword of choosing is not limited to _men_. Caliburn itself chooses who is worthy to wield its power. That could easily be a woman as well".

Aglovale just stared at him, while Percival cleared his throat and incredulously said "I mean no offense, Shirou, but how could a woman lead us into battle? I am not quite familiar with your homeland, but in Britannia women don't become Knights...".

Shirou just shrugged and calmly stated with a wistful look in his eyes "My first real instructor in swordsmanship, Saber, was a woman. A Knight even. One of the most noble and righteous Knights I have ever had the pleasure of fighting alongside. I never did manage to best her in a fair duel either" he chuckled and shook his head.

His gaze had turned towards the window, and as he slowly continued, it was as if his mind was in the past, reliving precious memories "She could be mistaken for a goddess of war on the battlefield. Weaving through hordes of warriors and Knights. Leading her troops to victory... Sadly she is no longer with us". He let out a deep sigh and his eyes focused back on Aglovale's. "Hypothetically, say such a woman were to draw the sword. One who is capable of leading the Knights and soldiers of Britannia into battle as their _Queen_ and commander. Would you still swear your allegiance to _her_?".

Percival stayed silent. He had at first thought it a ridiculous notion. Women were meant to do household tasks and take care of the village and children while the men went to war, after all. But if what Shirou was saying was true, that he had once known such a woman...

Aglovale stayed silent as well, for a good while. Before he eventually said "Perhaps... If I was sure of that. If I knew she was capable, I believe I wouldn't let my pride as a man stand in my way of fighting for our home and people. But such things and discussions are for a later date. For when anyone does in fact pull Caliburn, instead of winning some meaningless jousting competition".

Shirou let out a chuckle and agreed. Then he clapped his hands and said "This conversation has confirmed for me that you are indeed a good man, King Aglovale. As such, it would be my honor to forge fitting swords for you and your brothers".

After much discussion, Shirou eventually agreed to take a payment for the commissions, as well as letting Anglesey provide most of the required materials. At least what they could, considering some of the more unusual ingredients for magecraft. He had never liked taking rewards, but eventually Arturia and Percival took him to the side and convinced him that it was considered very rude to deny a reward for a good deed - especially if it came from a King... But he insisted on at least settling for resources and materials related to his crafts, instead of a large monetary reward.

As such, a week later, Shirou and Arturia rode back into Bala accompanied by a cart filled with enough iron for two dozen swords of high quality, several sets of armour, as well as barrels of salted seafood that he simply couldn't refuse, crystals mined in Anglesey and several other minerals for which they themselves had little use - but Shirou hesitantly agreed to considering he could find some they couldn't. Graphite being one of them. He had grown to hate quills and ink for writing after all. Making some graphite pencils... ahh...

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter 4 of Fate: Salvation! Before anyone objects to the changed Aria for Shirou's Reality Marble: his experiences in life have been different than those of Shirou from the Fate Stay/Night routes, as well as Archer's life. A reality marble reflects the soul and mind of its owner, and his was greatly influenced by Arturia and her ideals.

I hope the fight against Briannac was satisfactory. Some might ask why he hadn't just used UBW from the start, but I'd like to remind you that maintaining a Reality Marble takes _a lot_ of magical essence. Which is also why he nearly collapsed next to Arturia after the fight was over. I've also tried to put in Percival's viewpoint for a different perspective on Shirou and Arturia - although I'm not entirely satisfied about how it turned out. Percival will obviously return later on in the story as a Knight of the Round Table, and I plan to go more in-depth in terms of his own personal motivations and such by then. He is still young, and he too needs time to form his own opinions on important matters and concepts.

I only have a very vague and long-term outline for this story, so I'm still considering what direction to take for Chapter 5. I have some side-stories in regards to Shirou and Arturia's life planned, as Ector and Kay are of course still at war when they return back to Bala and the two of them essentially have free reign as a result of that. I prefer focusing on their dynamic and struggles as friends and love interests, but I do also want to focus a little on Kay. He is supposed to be a future Knight of the Round Table as well... And yet I seem to have a lot of trouble picturing him as anything but... well... Stereotypical and boring. His talents are often described as being more focused on finances and administration, both things that he can't really put to use in any meaningful way for the story at this point. Please do let me know your opinion on what to focus on next! If you're fast enough, I might be able to incorporate it :)


	5. Chapter 5

_~  
I am the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_Forever inspired by loss_

_Never aware of gain_

_Striding across the field of battle_

_Endlessly searching, I found but one regret_

_Seeking her salvation is the only path_

_My whole life was... Unlimited Blade Works!  
~_

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hiya folks, fifth chapter is here! As the returning readers may have guessed, I currently have a lot of free time on my hands. I won't keep this rate of chapter releasing up forever, but I should be able to keep going for a while before I run out of steam and time :) My current FanFic writing schedule consists of focusing on Fate: Salvation for this month (June 2019), before switching back to my two Sword Art Online stories for July.

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

**Tom654tan & Celian Cogitore - **Thanks for the suggestions on Kay, I'm sure that they will come into play at some point :) appreciate it!

**Dimihd -** Noted! The balance between fluff and action is difficult at times, but the older they get, the more I can get away with. When Arturia is still young, it's difficult to get too much real action into the story, considering its just not realistic that Lord Ector would _allow_ his young ward, the future King on which the fate of Britannia hinges, to go crazy...

**Dragonmaster150 - **Thanks! :) Battle scenes are difficult, so feedback on those is always appreciated.

**Iceecold06 - **I suppose I always saw Hrunting more as a monster killing sword, whereas Caladbolg (II) I suppose I see anywhere from a messed up squad killer, to a castle buster depending on whether he charges (or even overcharges to the point of Broken Noble Phantasm) it with magical essence. That bias may be because of my love for Fate-In Time however :P

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Deganwy**

* * *

Shirou and Arturia had been back home in Bala after their adventures in Anglesey for about a week. It didn't take long for them to slip back into their regular training routine, although there were some clear, if still subtle differences. With Ector and Kay still gone to fight off Saxon invaders, Arturia spent most, if not all of her time at Shirou's Sanctum. They made daily trips into the town and to the estate to check up on them and buy some supplies they couldn't get their hands on in the forest, but in truth Arturia was practically living with him.

He clearly noticed Arturia herself had opened up a lot more too. He had known her for years now, but she had never been this open and happy. She smiled a lot more, and she often chose to wear the blue and white dress he had gotten for her in Aberffraw when they were at the Sanctum and not busy training. He had to admit it was a welcome sight. Yes she was young, and **no** he certainly wouldn't try anything, but she was beautiful. With her hair let down she almost seemed like a different person at times. What made it the most difficult was probably that the Saber he knew had stopped aging at fifteen, so the current Arturia already so closely resembled the one he had once loved... Even if she was still far younger. More than once did he catch himself having to pull his mind from the gutter to focus on what he was doing.

He had already purified the iron ingots he had been given by Aglovale, as well as made some initial designs in his Reality Marble for the four swords. He intended to forge them all in a specific theme. Much like how Excalibur, Excalibur Galatine and Arondight were clearly 'related' as swords, he wanted the swords for the royal house of Anglesey to share a base root in their decorations and inscriptions, but hadn't really come up with anything yet. The specific blades of the swords had been completed by the end of that first week, all Damascus Steel. What was left were the hilts, cross-guards, additional minor decorations and the inscriptions in the fullers (groove) of the blades. And of course the respective scabbards.

Considering the distance between Aberffraw and Bala, he had projected several dozen simple swords for the four brothers to look at before he and Arturia left for home. Aglovale, by far the largest and most muscular of the four, settled for a Zweihander-style sword which sported a second, smaller cross-guard that allowed the wielder to shift one hand to get a better grip for certain heavier attacks. Lamorak and Dornar both settled for relatively simple, one-handed arming swords, which could be considered the standard Knightly sword, albeit in slightly varying designs - mostly because they favoured the use of shields in their styles. Percival, to Shirou's surprise, had been somewhat reluctant to choose and had initially planned to go along with Lamorak and Dornar their choices. Shirou had however noticed that Percival sported matching callouses on both of his hands, indicating that he was in fact ambidextrous. So for the youngest of the four, he suggested forging two swords. An arming sword accompanied by a shortsword as a side-arm. Percival had seemingly not even considered that yet, but admitted he had been fascinated by Shirou's usage of Kanshou and Bakuya.

The weather was also slowly changing. It was late autumn at this point and every day Shirou was starting to wonder when the snow would be upon them. He realized that if they would need anything from a larger city, now would be the most ideal time to go there. Before the snow and cold would make traveling a lot more annoying... Luckily, he had been given access by Ector to his office to look at maps of the region. There was one map in particular that showed the significant resources available in various towns and provinces near Bala. One such influential towns he had wanted to visit for a few years now, was Deganwy. Capital of the lesser Kingdom of Gwynedd that Bala was technically located in, even if Lord Ector was practically independent. It was a trade hub, where even Byzantium vessels from the other end of the Mediterranean stopped to do business. The resources, ingredients and what not they could acquire there would outshine any other town in the province by far.

Deciding he needed a break to get his creative juices flowing again, he started to plan for a trip. When he proposed the idea of going there to Arturia, she had been heavily in favor of it, as she herself had never visited Deganwy. The Knight left in command of Ector's estate agreed to let Arturia come with him, given the tales she had regaled about their actions in Anglesey - but he did insist on sending two Knights with them as escorts. As well as to assist in carrying the goods Shirou was going to acquire. Whereas he and Arturia would be riding their horses, the two Knights would take a large cart to help with that.

* * *

Somewhat to Shirou's surprise, the two Knights were formally placed under the command of Arturia. As 'son' of Lord Ector, technically she outranked them, no matter that she was still formally a squire. Not that he would complain, it would make it a lot easier to escape the suffocating protectiveness they insisted on. The Knights themselves had no complaints either, all of them having witnessed Arturia's prowess with the sword first hand in sparring matches... As they approached Deganwy, Shirou couldn't help but be somewhat impressed. This was the first settlement he visited that had actual city walls. Complete with a few small towers to boot. He couldn't even call it a town anymore, this was a _city_.

They had quickly found a decent inn to stay in on the edges of the city. Arturia had the two Knights book their accommodations and take care of the horses and cart, while the two friends made off into the city. She was looking around, marveling at the sights, the smells, the strange people. Every now and then she glanced over at Shirou, who also seemed to look around and inspect everything with some wonder, although he seemed a lot more at home here than she did. Not too strange, she thought to herself, as he had apparently traveled a lot before coming to Bala. So he must have been in larger cities before, right? Which was a little strange, wasn't it? He had been alone and not much older than her... Hmm.

Her mind was taken off of her doubts and loose thoughts by the time they reached the first market street. Food vendors... Food vendors everywhere! With near literal stars in her eyes, Arturia led her friend from stall to stall, inspecting their various delicacies and settling on a few of them to taste. While she herself had only a small allowance to use, Shirou insisted that they share some of the payment he had received in advance for the swords he was forging for the sons of Pellinore. At first she had been a little hesitant, but after tasting the first of the strange delicacies called 'shish kabob', she was sold on the idea.

Shirou meanwhile was chuckling to himself at her enthusiasm. He was glad to see her enjoy herself, and he had plenty of coin to treat her to some snacks. He didn't like to brag, but he had actually built up a decent fortune over the last few years. While he rarely ventured outside of Bala, there had been a few keen merchants who had made a point of stopping by the small town at least once a month, as even the tools and weapons Shirou produced that still fit within the boundaries of the time were of exceptional quality and often fetched a good price. Even to such a degree that he hadn't bothered to bring any mundane trading goods to sell in Deganwy. He had really only come to purchase new materials for his many projects and experiments.

As the crowded merchant district of Deganwy was a lot busier than Bala or the half-deserted Aberffraw, Shirou made it a point to stay watchful and alert as they walked around. He traced everything he could find. From cloaked, shady individuals who might pose a threat, to possible materials for sale - even all the food they glanced at, just to be safe. Not at all because he saw some interesting foreign dishes that even he had never heard of... He had little pride for himself, save that as a chef.

Something he had brought with him was his pocket dimension rucksack filled with mostly the books and items from Briannac's workshop that he himself had no use for. Merlin had once explained to him that most major cities in Britannia held a small enclave of mages in hidden Districts. Few large or important magus families took up residence in crowded cities, but the more mercantile-oriented individuals often set up small, protected areas. As such a lot of his focus was set on sniffing out Bounded Fields that would point those out.

It happened perhaps two hours into their casual browsing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight and his head snapped to the right. He saw an odd looking side street. It was nearly completely abandoned, even though it was a convenient short cut between two major market streets. There was a distinct signature of magical essences. A simple Bounded Field meant to ward off regular humans that made use of visual refraction to essentially make people miss sounds and sights coming from within. That is, unless you were attuned to magical essences to begin with. Clearly the work of a magus.

Arturia noticed he had stopped and curiously asked him "Something wrong, Shirou?". He hesitated. Should he bring her to something like that? Carefully and quietly he told her "I think we found one of those magus districts Merlin told us about... It might be a good place to sell some of that excess stuff I recovered from Briannac's workshop, as well as find some much needed ingredients".

She nodded understandingly and started to make her way over there, but he halted her immediately. With a stern expression he told her "It's probably best if I head in there alone at a later time. If anyone finds out who or what you are...". She gave him a defiant stare and hissed "I can take care of myself! You said I fought well in Aberffraw, didn't you?".

He held back a pained sigh as he firmly stated "You fought against ghouls and cursed people. Strong and fast, but still only Human in a sense... Fighting mages is different. Most will be able to hold you at a distance using their mysteries, meaning you'll be easy prey. While they might not recognize _what_ you are because of that medaillon, they will think you are a normal Human. And mages don't take too kindly to other mages who bring normal Humans into their world. I'd rather avoid attracting attention".

She puffed her cheeks, but seemed to accept his reasoning, as she just kept walking along the regular market street. Saddened by having to deny her, he followed after her, and quickly caught up. To find some middle ground he quietly told her "How about this. Tonight you will stay at the inn with our escort Knights, while I go check it out. I'll bring you a magical gift when I get back, alright?".

While he could still she was still a bit miffed from her forced pout, he could also easily recognize the glimmer of excitement in her jade eyes. She really had become too easy to read for him, he though to himself as he quietly chuckled at his friend's antics.

* * *

Not long after dinner and sunset, Shirou hastily made his way back to the entrance to the magus district he had found that afternoon with Arturia. As he stepped across the boundary of the Bounded Field, he started to inquisitively look around. There were definitely more people in the alleyway than there had been in the afternoon. As he had expected, business in the Moonlit World was more likely to take place under the cover of night. Most people present wore cloaks that functioned as practical disguises, but his tracing ability made that all but pointless. Still, he made sure to do it as inconspicuously as possible. Staring at other mages was never a smart thing to do after all...

"Halt. You're new here, aren't you?" a voice rung out from an alcove to the side of the street. Shirou had spotted him moments before, so he didn't jump out of his skin. Calmly he turned to face a rather plain looking man with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a simple grey cloth tunic, albeit of a decent quality. "I am, is that a problem?" Shirou asked him in a calm voice.

The figure shrugged and chuckled as he said with some disinterest "Not at all. I'm just here to let new arrivals know not to cause any trouble while they're here. The Deganwy Society enforces a strict no-fighting policy inside the District. Break it, and I'm sure you understand the consequences". Shirou nodded politely as he replied "Good to know. I'll make sure to keep to myself".

The figure leaned back against the wall, not paying him much attention any more, and Shirou started to make his way further into the District. But then he realized he had no clue where he was going, so he asked the figure "Say, would you happen to know where one could go to sell some artifacts and research for a decent price?". The figure chuckled and casually replied with a wave of his hand "My employers would say the Malus Repository, but between you and me, they'd rip off anyone. Your best bet is Ellaria's Nexus".

There were a few alchemical ingredient shops focused around potion brewing that he passed by, considering that wasn't anything he was particularly good at. There was also a surprising number of what appeared to be homes. Nothing too fancy, but still rather expensive compared to the homes in the rest of the city. Although magecraft such as Alteration and pocket dimensions made renovations largely unnecessary to begin with, so that could easily explain it. There were several elaborate and simple workshops and bookstores. Even a few market stall-esque set ups that sold simple ingredients and materials. Mostly with shady looking individuals behind them that could really only be described as witches and hedge-mages.

His interest was pulled by what seemed to be a general shop. '_Ellaria's Nexus_' was displayed on a small sign in a curly, golden font that seemed to dance along the enchanted wood. That bouncer's tip seemed to have paid off. A gentle warmth came from inside, and from the simple Bounded Field Shirou could tell this was a place where the owner was actively doing their best to welcome customers. A shrill contrast to the heavy defenses that were set up along most of the buildings in the District. It reminded him a lot of the first Bounded Field his father had thought him. The same one that had originally been put in place at the Emiya residence. Everything it truly seemed to do was warn the owner of people with malicious intent entering the property. Either the defenses of this place were so well hidden that Shirou couldn't detect them, or this Ellaria was _very_ sure of their ability to defend themselves to live in a magus district with barely any protection.

With some hope, he entered the peculiar shop. Dozens upon dozens of towering, looming shelves blocked most of his view. Stacked with strange items and artifacts. As he traced what he could, he found that most of them were rather simple, although there were some more valuable items scattered across them. There was clear dimensional distortion at play in the small building, as it could almost be compared to a warehouse when you stepped inside. While magus abodes were often larger on the inside, accomplishing it on such a large scale was extremely difficult to his knowledge. Impressed, he made his way to the back, where he would hopefully find a shopkeep.

It took him a good five minutes to navigate his way through the densely packed shop, but then he arrived at an ornate counter. It was eerily quiet in the shop, but there was a small bell on the counter in front of him, so he pressed it. No sound came from it, but before he was tempted to press it again just to be safe, he heard a loud crashing noise coming from behind a curtain, before someone could be heard loudly cursing "Damn it! Not again... Now I'll have to go to that stupid witch again to get new Roots... By Akasha, damn it!".

Stumbling through the curtain, wiping a cloud of smoke away whilst loudly coughing, came a... Well... Beautiful woman. Or rather, a beautiful Elven woman. Her pointed ears were hard to miss, and he had to admit he was baffled for a moment. In his time, Elves were all but extinct in the Outer World. They had centuries before his time all retreated to their own separate worlds. The Human world proved more troublesome for them than beneficial and to be honest, he hadn't stopped to consider that things may have been very different in sixth century Britannia. The memories Arturia had shown him through their mental link during the dream cycles certainly hadn't included any Elves.

When the woman, who looked to be in her early twenties and sported almost shimmering, long sapphire hair and piercing amber eyes caught sight of him, she stopped for a moment. She seemed to intently inspect him, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It had been a long time since someone had truly caught him off-guard, but his first meeting with an Elf did just that. Arturia had a clear, regal aura to her. A feeling of noble dignity that shone through her features, especially when wearing her phantasmal armour. This Elven woman gave off a somewhat similar feeling.

Her smooth, silky voice pulled his mind back to attention "Well, well, well... What do we have here? A new magus in town, huh? What might your name be, handsome?". He quietly cleared his throat and to his credit, seemed relatively composed. Especially compared to how clearly stunned he had looked a few moments prior. "I suppose so. My name is Shirou Emiya". He gave her a short bow, as was customary in Japan, which seemed to be well received by a slight tilt of her head and a small smile, before he continued "Judging by the sign out front, I take it you are... Lady Ellaria?".

The woman chuckled softly "My, my... What makes you think I'm a Lady, Shi-ro Emya...? You can stop by more often... It's not that common for a Human magus to show such politeness to one such as myself".

He carefully corrected her by calmly repeating his name, which she seemed to grasp rather quickly, before she asked "Well then, I take it you are not here to flirt with my humble self, so how can I be of service, _Lord Emiya_?" she said with that same, seductive smile.

Suppressing a nervous sigh, Shirou pulled one of Briannac's Irish books from his rucksack. "I recently... came into possession of some materials and books. I've already determined they are mostly harmless and benevolent in nature, but sadly, considering I don't read or speak the Irish tongue, they aren't of all that much use to me. Nor do I believe is their focus something that would go well with my own specializations".

As he handed the one book which he had determined beforehand would make a good example of his new collection, Ellaria glanced at it with interest and hummed as she browsed through it. "You're correct in assuming this book is generally 'decent', yes" she mused out loud "But the nature of these formulas are rather impressive... I take it these belonged to either a long line of mages, or perhaps a very old magus?".

He frowned a little. How much could he trust this woman with? Carefully he said "I believe a combination of both, although I can't be completely certain. The previous owner wasn't really someone you could have a decent conversation with...". She carefully looked at him. After a few seconds she said in a strange, unidentifiable tone "You will understand my hesitation in doing business with someone coming into my store with items of questionable ownership, won't you? I tend to refuse to purchase items that may have been stolen or otherwise illegally obtained to prevent any future... conflicts between myself and previous owners".

He let out a long sigh and thought it over for a few seconds. Then he couldn't help but chuckle softly. She gave him a curious look and raised an eyebrow, to which he said with resigned voice. "I suppose you could say the owner didn't part willingly with them. But I doubt you would really take offense to my handling the situation that led to these items coming into my possession".

She eyed him carefully, but eventually sighed as well and said "Well, first let's see what it is you have to sell. If it's worth my effort, perhaps I'll overlook some details". Glad that seemed to have been satisfactory, Shirou started rummaging through his rucksack. Ten minutes later, he had carefully laid out 27 books dedicated to several branches of Irish magecraft. All of which were essentially useless to someone with his specializations - as well as a number of minor magical items, mainly used as aids and tools for the magecrafts described in said books.

As he let out a sigh after gathering all those items, he suddenly noticed the wide eyes Ellaria was giving him. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she inspected the large stacks of books and items. After perhaps a solid thirty minutes of her browsing through the various books and inspecting some items, she looked up at him. Baffled. A little hesitant she told him "I have to insist that you explain to me how you acquired this... _Trove _of knowledge and artifacts, otherwise you are welcome to take your business elsewhere. I definitely do _not_ want to find myself on the wrong side of whoever previously owned this".

He looked at her, and after determining her answer was honest and straightforward, he let out a defeated sigh and said "I can fully understand that. The previous owner of these items went by the name of Briannac... Lady Briannac the 25th Dead Apostle Ancestor, to be precise". He paused there as he looked at her with his most calm expression. The Elf in front of him froze up after she let out an involuntary gasp and shiver, before he continued by factually stating "But you won't have to worry about her coming to reclaim them. She had taken over the home of and slain the late King Pellinore of Anglesey, you see. By the request of his son, the now crowned King Aglovale, I... dispatched of her and her Ghouls several weeks ago".

She looked at him with an incredulous stare, before she seemed to gaze into his eyes with clear intent. There was a slight, silver shimmer in her sapphire eyes as she held her gaze for a few seconds, before her lips turned from a rigid line, into a sly smile. With her previous seductive tone returned she said "My.. My... It seems I initially underestimated you. I took you for a boy. An amateur from a wealthy family with some pocket coin to spare. But your eyes... They tell a different story. Very well, I suppose it's time to start our negotiations, no?".

Not quite sure what she had done to read him so quickly, he just managed to give her a warm smile and a challenging look. Over the years he had often had to negotiate over some of his more elusive finds and Rin had been most insistent on training him in the art of extorti- eh, negotiation. "I'll admit you yourself have peeked my own curiosity, Lady Ellaria. Judging by your store and the sheer amount of artifacts and knowledge contained in it, I would hazard a bet that you know your way around these lands and the people in it?".

She tilted her head and smiled as she said "I do pride myself on knowing my market, I would say so, yes. Anything in particular you're interested in?". He chuckled sheepishly as he told her "Well I must admit that I'm not from around these parts, as you most likely already realized yourself. I know very little, if anything, about the Magus Community of Britannia and this island group as a whole and have a lot to catch up on. Perhaps you'd be able to provide me with some information on the... various forces in play?".

Before she could reply, he quickly added, remembering his promise to Arturia "And do you happen to have anything that produces music you can dance to, without actually needing to play an instrument yourself?".

* * *

Arturia had been irritated at his reasoning for leaving her behind at the inn, but she couldn't deny the validity. She could hardly say she would enjoy being experimented on... Suppressing the shivers that ran down her spine, she slumped back on her bed. Her long hair was draped across her pillow as she anxiously waited for Shirou to return. Why was she so nervous? He had clearly proven to be able to take care of himself... Two hours. Three. Four... After five hours she had already started to change back into her leather armour to go and charge after him, afraid something might have happened, when the door suddenly opened and Shirou came casually strolling in.

She froze. She had just taken off her sleepwear... In the middle of their shared room. He froze too, before he yelped, turned around and as he shouted "Sorry!" left the room and shut the door. Furiously blushing she quickly put her sleepwear back on and jumped under the covers of her bed. After a few minutes she heard someone gently knock on the door. Having somewhat collected herself, she softly said "Come in...".

Shirou carefully opened the door and peeked his head in "Is it safe...?" he nervously asked with closed eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle. Still with a red face, she remembered when she hadn't cared at all if he saw her naked or not. That had been a major issue for her friend one time they went swimming in a secluded stream in the forest. Of course, they had been somewhat younger then... Was that really the only difference?

She let out an amused sigh and said "Yes Shirou... I said you could come in, didn't I?". A little sheepishly he came inside and closed the door. He tried to say something, but clearly he failed to come up with anything, so he just started muttering and preparing some basic bounded fields to give them some security and privacy. After fifteen minutes or so, he finished and awkwardly plopped his rucksack down next to his bed, before letting himself fall on it, face down.

After a little while, Arturia did her best to calmly ask "So, find anything useful on your adventure?". His head slowly lifted, and he looked at her with a small smile "Actually, I found this great store with all kinds of trinkets and books! The shop owner was very interested in what I had salvaged from Briannac, and pretty much bought all of it. And since I know barely anything about the Magus Community in Britannia, we spent a long time talking about the various parts and families that hold power. It was actually quite enlightening".

She nodded slowly and asked curiously "Alright then, good to hear. Were those books worth anything?". Her friend flashed her a big grin as he proudly stated "Depends on whether you think several thousand silver coins and quite a bit of books and materials in trade is a lot or not". Her eyes widened and she stuttered "S-several thousand!?". He chuckled and nodded "Yup. Magecraft research is often very closely guarded after all. As the more people know the specific mysteries, the weaker they become for those practicing them. A near complete recollection of some of her more harmless mysteries turned out to be rather valuable".

"Also, to make it up to you for leaving you behind, tomorrow we're going to try out _every_ interesting food vendor from here to the harbour. Sound good?". He flashed her his brightest smile as he waited for a reply.

Arturia froze. That... bastard! She wanted to be mad at him for staying out so late and worrying her, but... He knew her too well... Pouting she glared at him and said with a huff "Hmmpff... It's not the magical present you promised me, but I suppose it'll do". At that Shirou's eyes widened as he shot up from his bed and quickly walked over to hers. Sheepishly he pulled out a small box from his pocket and said "Actually... I got you this. The shop owner was very helpful in finding a suitable one and she actually said this was one of her favorites, so I hope you like it too".

A little ashamed at her frustrated outbursts, she curiously took the present and opened it. Inside was a small ruby, embedded into the wood of the box itself. Not quite sure what to do with it, Shirou put one finger on the stone and said "All you need to do is channel some Od into it to activate it and...". As he did just that, the sound of a fiddle playing a joyful tune suddenly filled the air.

The sudden sound nearly caused her to drop the strange item, but she managed to hold on to it. "I-it plays music?" she asked with unmistakable wonder in her voice, before shooting up and hugging her best friend on instinct "Thank you!".

She could hear him yelp and start laughing as he hugged her back and patted her head. She felt her cheeks redden as she realized how suddenly she had jumped up, and quickly sat back down on the side of her bed. He smiled at her and said "I remembered how much fun we had dancing on the beach that night in Anglesey... So yeah, if you ever feel like it again, now we have some appropriate music to dance to". She couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought as she curiously kept inspecting the little box and gem in her hands. After a while she carefully closed it, and immediately the sound stopped.

"Anyways" her friend started with a yawn "we should get some rest. It's already quite late and we'll have to get up early to enjoy _all_ the delicious food we can after all. And then I suppose we should start gathering some of the more mundane resources we came here to purchase. Oh! And I also agreed to stop by Lady Ellaria again tomorrow to pick up some supplies and books on Mystic Code forging and permanent enchantment Runes". She could see the excited glimmer in his amber eyes.

As her friend quickly changed into his sleepwear her mind started to process that new information. Calmly, even if she was _far _from calm upon realizing he just spent the last _five_ hours with a mystery _Lady_, who was a magus as well on top of that - and now he was already getting excited at the prospect of seeing her again... In an eerily calm voice she found herself asking "What was she like, this _Lady_ Ellaria?".

Clearly not noticing her inner thoughts, Shirou enthusiastically replied "Quite nice actually. It's pretty rare for me to meet a magus who shares my beliefs when it comes to how magecraft should be used. Most mages don't care much for collateral damage and will go to any length with their experiments... It's sad really. Luckily, I didn't get that sense from her at all. Oh, and get this, she's an _Elf_. I never met an Elf before".

Arturia quietly gasped a little. Elves... Elven women were known to be otherworldly_ beautiful_! Kay had often told her fairy tales when she was little. About mischievous Fae pulling pranks on Humans. As well as dangerous tales of goblins and trolls - and seductive Elves that bewitched Knights to have their way with them! Not wanting to think about that anymore, she quickly buried her face into her pillow and held back a groan of frustration. And tomorrow he would meet up with her _again_. Now her friend did seem to notice her annoyance as he carefully asked from across the room "Arturia, something wrong?".

She looked up and stared at him for a moment, but he seemed genuinely puzzled, so she did her best to remain as neutral and calm as possible as she replied "No. Nothing... Just a little tired is all".

Shirou really had to hold back his chuckles. Was Arturia _jealous _about some Elven woman he met? Hmm. Feigning ignorance he calmly said "I was surprised you were still up actually, having trouble sleeping again?". His friend seemed to stumble over her words for a bit, not really sure what to say, before she quietly started "I-I eh.. I guess I was having nightmares again...".

He hummed for a bit, before he asked her "Well, you can sleep next to me if you want? That generally seems to help when you have nightmares, right?". He immediately saw her perk up from the corner of his eyes as he calmly got into his own bed. He was still fighting to hold back his smile. If he wouldn't get rid of her jealousy now, tomorrow could be a hellish day after all... Best to keep her in a good mood.

He could still remember the trauma from two years ago, when one of the village girls had offered him a pastry from Arturia's favorite pastry shop in Bala, and she had just managed to catch them casually sitting on a low, stone wall eating their respective pastries and chatting about this and that. He had meant nothing by it at the time, nor had he even suspected the girl in question had had a crush on him. In hindsight, however... It should have been obvious. The obviously seething and hurt look she had shot him when he caught her gaze from a distance had only confused him. Afterwards Arturia hadn't spoken to him for three days because he had 'taken another girl to _her _favourite pastry shop'. Not that she told him that herself, but Kay had found it hilarious and had made a point of it to stop by his Sanctum on the second day to laugh about it. Only after tempting her with a picknick and the promise of an elaborate lunch did she deign to look at him again.

While since then he had actively tried to avoid making her jealous, the resulting deadly glares she had kept sending that particular girl to _this very day_, whose name he couldn't even remember at this point, were reason enough to keep her happy. Of course he could not deny that she had been extremely cute and funny when she was 'marking her territory', so to speak. Especially since the girl in question had no clue why that somewhat cute, if girlish squire-best friend of his was angry with her for some reason. And at times Shirou believed even Arturia herself hadn't really known why she had started to hate the girl with a burning passion. _Kids_... Sometimes it really did baffle him how _nobody_ ever figured out she was a girl, though. Oh well, when collective stupidity works in your favour, it's best to just go along with it.

Without saying anything, and while heavily blushing, his cute little friend quickly made her way over to the other side of his bed and climbed under the blankets. "Thanks Shirou..." she muttered under her breath. He just gave her a warm smile as he laid down on his back, leaving a reasonable amount of space in between them. "Of course, any time Arturia. Goodnight".

After she said goodnight as well, they both slowly started drifting off to sleep. Before he could fully fall asleep, however, he heard Arturia quietly calling his name, as if to check if he was really sleeping. Hearing only curiosity, not fear or anything in her voice, he decided to carefully feign his sleep and wait to see what would happen. When she had confirmed for herself that he was in fact sleeping, he could feel her cuddle up to his side and resting her head on his chest. He held back an amused chuckle as he gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in a little tighter. As if he had done so on reflex.

The cute and mostly suppressed yelp from his blonde friend made it only harder to hold back his chuckling, but somehow he managed, and she soon happily leaned into his embrace as the both of them dozed off to sleep - for real this time.

* * *

"Are... Are you sure you want to try that...?" he carefully asked his blonde friend. Her enthusiastically gleaming jade eyes gave away that she _definitely_ wanted to try the stew like concoction this particularly shady vendor was selling. A quick Trace showed that it was in fact safe to eat, but whether she would enjoy it... "It looks so good!" Arturia begged wistfully.

Letting out a sigh in defeat, Shirou bought her a small portion, which she happily accepted. She almost instantly shoved a large bite into her mouth and chewed once... twice... thrice... Before freezing up. Her eyes started to tear up as she carefully swallowed it. He could see her desperately trying to maintain her composure. The goat meat stew she was sampling could really only be described as _f***ing spicy_.

Shirou was fighting to keep himself from laughing, but he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching out of his control. That look she gave him... As if he had stabbed her in the back with Excalibur itself. And they held a clear promise for vengeance. She slowly opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out as actual tears started to form. It really was a testament to her strength that she still wasn't breaking down, gasping for water and air. Sensing he should do something before she exploded, he quickly made his way over to a stall they passed a little while back and ordered a large flask of milk.

As he returned, his friend gratefully accepted it and did her best to take a small, graceful sip - which quickly turned into downing the entire flask. With a flustered, red face - from both the searing spiciness and the shame, she pouted and quietly said "Thanks Shirou..". Now he really couldn't help himself and he started chuckling behind his fist. She noticed and glared at him, but didn't say anything about it. Shaking his head with a smile, he ruffled her hair a little bit, much to her further annoyance, although soon after she too quietly chuckled along with him.

As they passed by a clothes vendor he could see Arturia glancing at some of the dresses from the corners of her eyes. As they got closer to the stall in question, he asked calmly at a volume that the vendor would be able to hear "Say Arthur, do you think your sister _Ria_ would like a new dress? It's not every day we find ourselves in the city after all...".

He once more had to hold back his laughter as Arturia froze up and slowly turned to him with eyes that just screamed 'really?'. "Eh... M-maybe?" She carefully asked him. He gave her an encouraging smile and turned to the vendor, a very hopeful looking young woman in her late twenties, who had followed their short exchange with growing interest. She was also clearly inspecting the quality of the pair's clothing and equipment, especially noting Shirou's expensive and exotic looking overcoat.

Almost jumping at the chance to sell some of her more expensive works she guided the two of them along her stall and showed off a number of dresses. "What colours were you considering, if I might ask my lords?" she asked them nervously. Shirou turned to Arturia and said "Well Arthur, you know her best, what do you think she would like?".

Arturia could only stutter with a barely contained blush, which somewhat seemed to confuse the vendor "E-ehm.. I-I eh, I never really had to think about such things before... S-so I'm not quite sure...". Shirou, who was really enjoying this, decided to cut his friend some slack and started to negotiate on her behalf. Eventually he settled on one green and one white dress from the more expensive selection. The vendor enthusiastically thanked them and added that they were welcome to stop by any time, while Arturia had slowly grown a little quiet in the background.

After neatly folding up the dresses and storing them in his rucksack, Shirou looked at Arturia, only to find her glaring at him. "Ehm... Honestly, that's not the reaction I expected. I thought you'd like some more variety for when you're at my home?" he carefully asked her as they stood a little to the side of the street, out of earshot from passer-by's. After a few seconds her expression softened a little and she let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry... I just didn't expect it. But... I also don't want to get too used to wearing them, because... Well you know...".

Shirou grimaced a little. Right... When she became King, she would most likely constantly be surrounded by attendants, servants, Knights and other retainers. When, apart from in her bed chambers and bathroom, would she have any privacy to genuinely be herself? He had been so focused on giving her a semblance of a normal, carefree youth that he had stopped to consider that he was only making it more and more difficult for her to take up her destiny. To follow her ideals and beliefs. He let out a quiet sigh and gave his friend an apologetic smile as he softly replied "I'm sorry, I think I actually forgot to consider that for a moment. It's just that... you've been so happy lately at the Sanctum and I was hopi-".

To his surprise, however, she gently cut him off and looked up into his eyes with a determined expression "I know what I'm sacrificing, Shirou. But it's for the good of the people that I do so, and I don't regret the life I've lived so far, and most likely will have to continue living until I die". He was stunned. In this instant she seemed so much more mature than she had up until this point. While she had shown glimpses of this regal, Knightly attitude in the past, this was the first time that he genuinely recognized Saber's conviction in her. And while it filled him with a sense of nostalgia, it also made him a little afraid that she might still become the emotionless King that did not 'understand the hearts of the people'.

Seeing him freeze up a little in surprise, her features became softer and she looked genuinely grateful as she smiled and quietly added "That's not to say I don't appreciate everything you're doing to give me the chance to be myself... A-and I was also grateful when you asked King Aglovale if he would follow a... a Queen". She ended by looking down towards the ground with a slight blush on her face, before she let out a pained sigh and muttered "But while King Aglovale might accept it... Most nobles certainly wouldn't".

After a few seconds she carefully looked up at him again and he could see she was going to ask him a difficult question, so he patiently waited and gave her an encouraging nod. After a deep breath she started to speak, but only when she looked away from him again could she start in a quiet and more fragile voice than he had ever heard her use before "It feels like you have always been there for me, Shirou. And I.. I l-love... I love that I can really be myself when I'm with you. B-but... do you... will you stay? Stay with... with me, I mean, if- when I become King?".

For a few moments he let her words sink in. He realized what she was saying of course. In not so many words she was essentially asking him whether he loved her. Whether he would stay by her side and keep supporting her, as she went on to deny who she was for the benefit of her Kingdom. Essentially, denying the both of them the chance to properly be together, or ever acknowledge that they were _in love _at all. The sight of Arturia growing more and more nervous as the seconds passed by pulled him from his thoughts as he realized he hadn't answered her yet.

He gently lifted her head up by her chin so they made eye contact once more. He could see the fear in her eyes. The shame and nervousness at what she had just told him and the pain of losing something she might never experience in the first place. He couldn't help but smile as he realized he really had fallen in love with this girl. Not just the memory of Saber, but this Arturia as well. As her expression turned a little more confused as she watched him smile, he quietly told her "As long as you want me to, I will always stand by your side, Arturia. No matter how difficult it may be and no matter the circumstances. I will always be there for you".

The look on her face contained a swirl of equal parts confusion, gratitude, happiness, relief and sorrow as she quietly said "Thank you, Shirou. Even though you deserve so much better... Thank you, really. I-I really don't know if I could do all this without y-you anymore...". That last part honestly stunned him for a moment. He had never meant to make her dependent on him. There was always a chance that he... He quickly shook away those concerns. There was no real point to them anyway.

"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Arturia" he honestly told her "But if it helps I swear to you, here and now, that I will stand by your side no matter what". For a few seconds, neither of them cared that although they were standing out of the way, others could see them hug. After they let go again, Arturia wiped away a few tears and gave him a wide and happy smile, before he said with a grin "Well then, I do believe there's still a lot more food to sample between here and the harbour. Wouldn't you agree?".

* * *

That evening Shirou absentmindedly made his way through the streets of Deganwy to the magus district. He shared a brief nod with the same individual at the beginning of the street that he had seen the night before. Once more casually leaning in the same alcove to the side of the street. There was a lot on his mind. _'I really don't know if I could do all this with you anymore...'_. It could be a genuine problem. While it made him a little lightheaded and made his stomach twist like an _actual_ teenage boy experiencing love for the first time, it was also worrying. He would need to make sure he did not become a cause for her fall himself... Then he let out a wry chuckle when he realized that while he certainly wasn't a teenage boy in spirit, this was only his _second _love. And to what was essentially another version of his first love. As he entered Ellaria's Nexus he let out a deep sigh at the irony of his situation.

After making his way to the back of the shop where he could find the counter, he was greeted by a troubling sight. A rather disgusting looking man in his late forties wearing expensive looking garments was leaning over the counter. Instead of finding Ellaria on the other side, there was a young girl, roughly Arturia's age - maybe a year or two younger even, who had nervously taken a few steps back from the man. She too had clearly Elven blood although her ears were a little less pointed. Her hair was an exotic lilac, much the same as her eyes "N-no, my apologies my Lord, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your very generous offer" the girl stuttered in an admirable attempt to hide underlying disgust.

The man, who was nearly fully bald and had what could only be described as a large beer belly, seemed to huff indignantly as he blurted out "Do you even know who I am, Half Elf? You should feel honored that _I _am asking _you_ to work in my household! You would have the finest luxuries surround you, as well as the added benefit of my company...".

The girl was only getting more nervous and kept politely apologizing and declining the man's clearly misplaced offer. Eventually, it was clear that he started to get irritated and was about to become a tad too forceful for Shirou's taste - who had carefully been waiting to make sure nothing untoward would take place. Right when the older magus reached over the counter and grabbed the girl's wrist, he cleared his throat, causing him to slip a little and having to let go to regain his composure.

"And what do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" the man blurted out to him. Shirou needed a moment to settle down after seeing his even more repulsive face, but then ignored the man entirely and calmly asked the girl behind the counter "Good evening, miss...?". The girl blinked a few times and nervously replied "Eh... M-my name is Halia". He gave her a warm smile and said "Very well miss Halia, I'm Shirou Emiya. I have an appointment with Lady Ellaria in regards to an order I made yesterday. I take it your... _business_ with this gentleman is concluded?".

The girl gave him a nervous, and yet grateful smile, before she turned to the disgusting magus and calmly said "My apologies, Lord Almus, but I have another customer. Would that be all?". Almus... The name the bouncer at the start of the district the other night had mentioned as favored by his employers, so most likely one of the more wealthy individuals or families in the District. For a moment Shirou assumed the man would cause trouble, as he was intently staring at him with narrowed eyes, but then he just huffed and left the store. "And people wonder why us mages have such a bad reputation..." Shirou sighed out loud.

The girl chuckled nervously and said with a wry smile "Thank you... L-lord Almus is mostly harmless, but his proposals are rather... indecent sometimes". Shirou gave her a wry smile in return and carefully asked with some concern "I assume you're not defenseless in case he crosses a line?". She blinked a few times in surprise, but gave him a genuine smile as she said "Please do not worry, this shop has more... defenses than one would guess at a first glance. I'm afraid miss Ellaria isn't here right now, but I'm sure she has your order somewhere in the back".

Shirou was left waiting as the girl, Halia, excused herself and went behind the curtain to find his order. After five minutes or so she came stumbling back towards the counter with a heavy crate. As she set it down with a heavy thud she let out a deep sigh from the exertion. Shirou couldn't help but stare a little in amazement at just how many books and materials there were inside. The girl carefully set them down one by one and gave him a brief summary as he said he wasn't quite sure what he had to expect from them. "Let's see... I'm still in training myself of course, but these books are on... Ah, Inscription Runes, Innate Bounded Fields, Dimensional Distortion Fields and Mystic Code Crafting...". The girl trailed off a little as she inspected some of them with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong, miss Halia?" he carefully asked her as she fell silent. She was quickly pulled from her stupor by that and stumbled a little over her words as she replied "O-oh no it's j-just these are all rather... advanced works on the creation of Mystic Codes and even some about Conceptual Codes... And it's rare for miss Ellaria to entrust anyone with the Dimensional Distortion Mysteries...". He was a little confused and asked "Oh... Is that a problem?".

She hurriedly added with a slight blush "Of course not! I-I just thought... You seem to be only a few years older than me, and M-mystic Code Crafting is my own specialization you see, and I am at least a decade or two away from the level of skill these books require...".

He gave her a warm smile and chuckled sheepishly "Ah I see... Yes I do suppose I have had some more experience with the craft than most. Although I am rather specialized within it, so it might just be that I disregard a lot of the basics and more common fields that others spend a lot of time on". The girl looked genuinely interested, like an academic meeting a fellow researcher in the same field. "Might I maybe ask what you specialize in?" she carefully asked him.

"I consider myself a decent swordsmith, so that's where my general focus lies" he started calmly "Although I have branched out considerably into armour and Codes based on gemstones as well. As I am not really from around these parts, last night Lady Ellaria suggested that she might be able to dig up some books on enchantments and techniques that I wasn't aware of yet". The girl was enthusiastically nodding along as he spoke. "And you yourself?" he asked her in return.

She blushed a little and stuttered "W-well I... eh... I haven't really decided on a specific specialization within the field yet. So far I have spent most of my time practicing my Structural Grasping and the other basics. Miss Ellaria gets a lot of different requests and many different Mystic Codes and enchanted trinkets to inspect... And since she herself isn't really at home in the field, I try my hand at as much as possible to help her out! Saves her some money if she doesn't have to bring them to a specialist after all".

The two of them spent some time discussing the workings of the craft and the girl hesitantly showed him some of her first Mystic Codes. They were simple, but very well made and he made sure to tell her that. Most of them were things that slightly amplified a specific type of magecraft. A wand that made fire-based spells cost less Od to cast, for example. He could tell she was happy about his praise of her work, and as they talked she loosened up a little and lost some of her initial nervousness. Eventually she curiously asked him "Do you have any of your Codes on you?".

"Only this one at the moment" he admitted as he pointed at his bracelet. The girl marveled at the onyx bracelet with its swirling silver decorations. When she asked what it did he decided it couldn't hurt to show her and focused some of his Od into it. Near instantly, metal plates shot out from it and rapidly covered his arm, chest, other arm and legs. Within a second, he was wearing a full set of form-fitting black plate armour with silver accents around the edges. As his armour was deploying, he used Alteration to shift his red overcoat into a cloak that loosely hung around his shoulders.

"Wow..." Halia gasped, before muttering "T-that's incredible...". He noticed her stare at the armour intently for a few seconds, clearly Structurally Grasping it to find out what properties it had, after which her mouth fell open. After a little while she was heavily blushing and right when Shirou was wondering whether there were some indecent gaps in his armour or something, she quietly asked him, clearly nervous to do so "Would you... P-perhaps be taking on apprentices...? I don't come across many Mystic Code Crafters a-and so far most haven't been too.. ehm... welcoming".

There was a hopeful glimmer in her eyes, that dimmed progressively as he couldn't find the words to reply. Before he could regain his composure, she bowed her head a little and said "I see... Do not worry, I understand. Few mages are willing to take on a Half Elven apprentice". He was obviously not aware of the racial stereotypes and assumptions of the time, seeing how this was only the second person of Elven descent he had ever met, but he understood from her words that there was some sort of stigma at the very least.

Clearing his throat he apologetically said "Honestly, that's not it, Halia. You clearly have a talent for the craft, considering that you're self-taught in your spare time. And while your Codes are simple, they are exceptionally well made - especially for someone your age. Not to mention how quickly you Structurally Grasped my armour. If my circumstances were different, I would take you on as an apprentice in a heartbeat". She gave him a curious and confused look, to which he added with a wry smile "I truly am sorry, you seem like a nice girl, but I already have an apprentice in different fields. And there are some... unusual privacy concerns in his case, which have my priority".

She seemed a little less downcast at his explanation, but was still understandably saddened. If it was true that very few mages would take on a Half Elf, then she might as well give up on a specialized field such as Mystic Code Crafting... Wasn't there a way he could still take her on as an apprentice? His Sanctum was the only place Arturia could truly be herself, without the need for a disguise. And despite their talk that afternoon, he definitely did not want to cut into what little time she had left to do that. He could help her set up a workshop of her own near his in Bala perhaps?

If she proved to be trustworthy, she could maybe even become a friend to Arturia? She could use some more of those after all... Not to mention that a trained Code Crafter could lessen his burden by the time he would need to start outfitting the Knights of Camelot. But it definitely wasn't his choice to make whether she _was_ trustworthy enough to be let in on Arturia's secret in the first place.

"I'm going to talk things over with my current apprentice and see if we can find some sort of compromise, although please don't get your hopes up, considering his training is rather intensive" he started hesitantly and against his better judgement. "Apart from that... I do know _one_ other magus who is skilled at Mystic Code Crafting, and is certain not to look down on your heritage...".

She gave him a hopeful look as she carefully asked "Who would that be?". Het let out a pained sigh "Well, he is a bit of a womanizer considering he's half-incubus himself, but not that bad of a man once you've set some clearly defined boundaries... I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is Merlin". Her mouth fell open as the room fell silent for a while.

Eventually she incredulously asked "Y-you would ask M-Merlin to take _me_ on as an apprentice...?". He chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well you see I sort of stole my current apprentice out from under his nose, so I suppose he would technically have an opening? Still, my apprentice is... an unusual case, as I mentioned earlier, so he might not even normally be in the business of taking on apprentices at all. I should see him somewhere in the next few months I think. When I do, I'll make sure to bring up your name. At least, if I don't think of a way to have you apprentice under myself, of course".

* * *

Shirou came back to the inn room after perhaps an hour or two, much earlier than the previous night, to Arturia's silent relief. And while he was close to his usual, cheery self, she could see he was struggling with something. After they said goodnight, she had a little trouble falling asleep and eventually got up and quickly made her way over to her friend's bed. Feeling her face warm up, she hopped underneath his blankets without looking him in the eyes. And laid down a respectable distance away from him. She could hear a soft chuckle as he suddenly put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

She let out a quiet yelp, but quickly leaned her back into his chest, hiding her blush and the happy smile on her face. "Might as well pull you in now, instead of having you cuddle up to me after you think I've fallen asleep" he jokingly stated. She sputtered a little as she asked "Y-you were still awake?". She could feel his head nod on top of hers. All she could do was let out a deep sigh. After lying together for a little while, he quietly started to tell her about Halia and her predicament as a Half Elf magus who couldn't find anyone to teach her. As well as how he would try and put a word in for her with Merlin. Maybe he wouldn't have the time himself, but he probably knew _someone_.

While he hadn't mentioned it, she realized the most likely reason why Shirou himself didn't take her on as an apprentice. Knowing him as well as she did, she had no doubt that it was weighing heavily on him. He always wanted to help others, especially if he knew he could make a difference. She felt a little guilty, and yet also happy that he chose her over someone else... Still, it felt only right to at least present him with the option. "Why don't you take her on as an apprentice yourself?".

She heard him chuckle softly as one of his hands left her waist and started playing with her hair. She couldn't help but hum a little at the feeling. "You know why... You will have to draw Caliburn before that damned jousting tournament. And while they haven't set a date yet, it's almost certain to be anywhere from one to at most two years from now. That might feel like a long time, but it really isn't. I... I want to spend as much of that time with you as possible. Before our lives become a lot more hectic".

As she slowly started losing herself to sleep, she quietly muttered "I know its selfish... But it makes me really happy to know that's what you want too...". She melted a little inside as she felt him put a gentle, chaste kiss on top her head. The last thing she could make out before she fell asleep was Shirou quietly telling her "Everyone deserves to be a little selfish from time to time... And that includes Princes, Princesses and Kings, Arturia".

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Shirou and Arturia made their way across the many market streets and the harbour district of Deganwy, accompanied by their escorts and the large cart they had brought along with them to carry their purchased goods. Arturia was once more amazed at how easily bartering came to her friend. He had always been kind to others and had easily made friends in Bala. He made short conversation with almost all of the vendors that didn't strike her as shady, and even some of the ones that did turned out to be rather kind after Shirou had treated them with respect. But now, as they were actively retracing their steps of the past couple of days and visiting the stalls and shops Shirou had apparently made note of, she truly was amazed.

Somehow her friend seemed to be able to read people and he blatantly ignored many of the more 'esteemed' traders and merchants, and instead chose to favour the smaller stalls and shops whose owners were somewhat surprised to see someone with his more wealthy appearance choose to come to them. Whereas they had less material overall to sell, quick Structural Graspings told her they were often of higher quality and had been produced with much more care. And while they often offered to give them a decent discount after befriending them a little, her friend always insisted on paying a fair price for their products. She couldn't help but smile as she witnessed him making a deal for a supply of several rolls of fine cloths in varying colours from a particularly grateful vendor.

As she curiously inspected their cart, she was a left a little in awe at the variety of goods her friend had bought. Fine cloths, pots and sacks filled with strange plant seeds, herbs and spices, various pigments and dyes, fruits and vegetables - most of which were unknown to Arturia. He also purchased several sacks of grains and dried meat for the coming winter. But the most expensive purchases were undoubtedly metal ingots for his forging projects. Halfway through the second day of bartering, Arturia was starting to get a little tired of it all. She had little to contribute, but she didn't want to go off on her own, so she just tagged along with Shirou. Luckily, her friend seemed to notice and made sure to make frequent stops for snacks - something which was also greatly appreciated by their escort Knights.

It was during one of those snackbreaks that someone bumped into Arturia while she was enjoying another one of those mystery shish kabobs, causing it to slip out of her fingers and fall in the mud. On instinct she Reinforced herself, becoming the equivalent of a stone wall, causing the small, hooded figure that bumped into her to somewhat painfully bump her head against her shoulder and fall backwards on the ground in a slight daze. Immediately regretting doing so, Arturia quickly apologized and helped the girl up. The first thing she noticed from underneath the somewhat shifted back hood, were the girl her curious, lilac bangs and similarly colored eyes - which were filled with shock and fear as the girl quickly jumped up, noticing the spoiled food, and nervously started stuttering "M-my apologies Sir Knight! P-please forgive me for not looking where I was going!".

As Arturia was trying to calm the girl down and explain that she wasn't in any trouble for an honest accident, Shirou's voice curiously asked from behind her "Is that you, miss Halia?". She could tell the girl froze up a little in shock, and she saw those lilac eyes widen "M-mister Shirou?". As Shirou joined the two he chuckled sheepishly and said "What a coincidence that we were to run into you here, getting some groceries?" he asked the girl, gesturing towards her woven basket with some food items in it.

The girl nodded nervously and gave him a small smile, before she curiously glanced at Arturia. Shirou chuckled and quickly said "Ah, where are my manners. Miss Halia, this is my... Apprentice, Arthur. Arthur, this is the young magus I told you about a few nights ago". Arturia did her best to give the girl a comforting smile, as it was clear that she was rather skittish and still feeling guilty over causing her to drop her food.

"Nice to meet you, miss Halia" she said, after which the girl replied in kind. When Shirou noticed that she had dropped her food and the glum expression she fought to contain, he couldn't help but laugh and went off to buy some more. Before the young Elf girl could excuse herself, he also insisted she join them as well. A few minutes later as they were all enjoying their snack, Arturia was carefully talking to Halia about the city and her job at Ellaria's Nexus. She was glad to see the girl open up a little as the tensions cooled down and she found her to be rather interesting. Of course she had only heard about Elves in fairy tales and bedtime stories told by her brother and father, so getting to actually meet one, even if she was only Half Elven, was rather exciting.

Curiously, the girl eventually asked in between bites "M-might I ask what kind of magecrafts mister Shirou teaches you? I don't mean to pry, b-but you're more dressed like a squire than a magus...".

Arturia couldn't help but chuckle and straighten her back a little as she said with a hint of pride in her voice "That's because I _am _a squire. I'm not really a magus at all. Shirou himself is mostly focused on practical magecraft as I understand it, as well as combat-based magic. So he teaches me some of those things too. Mostly Reinforcement and Structural Grasping. Although, he is probably also the best swordsman I have ever met, so he trains me in that too".

The girl was slowly nodding after hearing her answer, a little lost in thought. Arturia quickly realized she was probably trying to figure out why that meant she couldn't apprentice under Shirou herself, considering they were studying different fields and all. Sadly, there wasn't really any excuse she could give the girl, so she was glad she didn't ask about it. When the girl excused herself not much later to continue on her errands, Arturia couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her chest. Halia had seemed like a genuinely nice girl, which according to Shirou and Merlin was rather rare for mages. And now, because of her, she most likely would never get to receive any training in her craft...

Shirou watched Halia walk off into the busy market street after she gave him a small smile and a wave of goodbye. He too felt somewhat guilty for not being able to help her. It went against his very nature, but Arturia... Arturia was far more important to him. He let out a deep sigh and turned back to the blonde in question "I think we have everything I needed to buy, let's head back to... the... inn...".

His attention was pulled by an eerie sensation. The smell of blood. Not in the regular sense, but a familiar one that clung to certain types of mages. He had always been sensitive to magical essences, and now he smelled it coming from a little while's down the street. Trailing after Halia. How had he not noticed it sooner? They must have passed them after all. Arturia had noticed his trailing off and carefully asked "What's wrong Shirou?". Explaining it, they left the escort Knights in charge of the cart and hurried after the young Half Elven girl they had just said goodbye to.

It took them a few minutes to close in on the irony signature, considering how crowded the street was this time of day. And then he lost it. Stopping in the middle of the street, he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation that had so clearly stung his nose moments earlier. Where had it gone? A faint whiff was all he picked up and without thinking, he grabbed Arturia's hand, not hearing the small yelp and quickly dragged her after it. Weaving through the crowd, they arrived at the entrance to a narrow alleyway not much later.

Setting a single foot in the alleyway immediately alerted him to the bounded field that was set up to mask their presence there. Probably also why he had so suddenly lost track of the scent. His breath stopped for a split second when he saw Halia lying on the ground, her woven basket a few meters away, kicked over with the cheeses and meats inside spilled across the muddy bricks. The perhaps twelve year old girl was hurriedly trying to crawl backwards, but found her back pressed against a wall. Two cloaked men were blocking off the entrance to the alleyway, while one more had already been waiting inside.

He realized this was clearly a set up. But why would anyone target a young girl like her? Really only because she had Elven blood? Although all three of her assailants were dressed in dark cloaks, concealing their features, it was rather easy for him to tell they were all mages. A split second Trace showed they carried very little of any thaumaturgical value, and their only physical weapons were simple daggers tucked in their belts.

Halia frantically looked around, her eyes landing on her wicker basket. In her spare time she had been reading up one varying branches of magecraft and without really thinking about it she reached for her basket and started chanting an aria that seemed to instinctively come to her. Or rather, call to her. Almost as if a voice inside her head was feeding her the words she needed.

"Bone of nature heed my call,  
lifeless branches become my thrall!"

The wicker basket seemed to glow in a greenish light, before it unraveled itself into wicker strings that rapidly twisted and curled into a different form. The three mages assaulting her, as well as the still hidden onlookers Shirou and Arturia, all stared in disbelief as the basket transformed into the form of a small dog - made of wicker. It took a protective stance in front of Halia, who had her eyes closed and cowered against the wall. She didn't even really seem to register what she had just done, while the constructed dog growled and lunged forward at her assailant.

The magus in question stumbled backwards, not having expected this development, and was tackled by the strange wicker dog. It pushed him over with surprising strength and started to bite and claw at his arm. A few red scratches appeared, but it didn't seem to be all that powerful - not surprising considering it was made from _wicker_. The magus quickly regained his composure and drawing his dagger, he quickly cut it in half. A soft whimper was its last sound, before the magus shrugged a little bewildered and moved for the girl again.

"P-please, just let me go home! I-I don't want any t-trouble" the girl could only whimper quietly, still not having opened her eyes, nor witnessed her instinctively created golem. Taking a steps forward the magus crouched in front of her. Probably the leader of the three, Shirou assessed. A raspy voice just chuckled darkly and replied as one of his hands slid up Halia's paralyzed thighs.

"Then just be a good little Elf and come with us, yes? That was a nice party trick you just did. Be glad it didn't seriously injure me... Then again, that slime Almus wanted to break you in himself, so we can't bruise you too much either way... But if you're nice we can _warm you up_ a little before giving you to that disgusting fool... How does that sound?".

Arturia was staring at the sight in front of them with rapidly building rage. Disgusting! A moment earlier, she had still remembered that she was in hiding... She couldn't show her armour unless absolutely necessary, and these probably were mages... Could she actually fight them? She had never truly fought a magus before, and Shirou hadn't even wanted her to come to the District, in fear of her having to fight any of them. But seeing them target that innocent girl drove all those concerns away in an instant. Right when her Od started to flare and she was about to summon her Phantasmal Armour, she felt Shirou's calm hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

Angrily she glared at him. How could he be calm in a situation like this?! Wasn't he going to act? But then she took in his expression. His hand on her shoulder was gentle, and yet firm. His lips were set in a thin line and there was an intensity present in his amber eyes, which almost seemed to flare up to a more vibrant gold. The message was clear. 'Don't rush things'. Restraining herself, she awaited a signal.

A moment later, her friend's voice sounded out through the hallway. He spoke at a regular volume, and yet somehow she could tell the mages twenty meters away could clearly hear him. There was a cold determination in his words. A tone that sent shivers down even her spine. It was the same tone he had used against Briannac after he had protected her when she was knocked back. "I think it's best if the three of you left without her". Simple words. But from the way the mages snapped back and stared at them, she could tell they too felt his ominous presence.

Halia stared at the two of them with wide, grateful eyes. If still scared out of her mind. The leader seemed to regain his composure a little faster and took a few steps towards them as he said in a cocky voice "Hmm? Some kiddy magus and... a squire?". He let out a snort and gave them a short, indignant wave. Brushing them off as inconsequential "_You _best run along now, kids, before you end up getting hurt. We have no business with you, just with this half-breed here".

As the leader turned back towards Halia and took a few steps in her direction, Shirou's voice once again sounded through the alleyway. This time there was a clear, building rage leaking through his voice. The calm mask starting to crack. Arturia involuntarily swallowed at the magical aura that radiated from her friend. It wasn't a dark, or evil presence. Far from it. But it was _powerful and dangerous_.

"You know... I _despise_ killing. I really do. But that girl over there is my friend, so I don't mind taking action... Now you might not deserve it, but I'll give you the same courtesy I extend to everyone I face. Rethink what you're doing and leave. You have my word we won't harm you. However, if you choose to continue, I will assume you know what it means to fight another magus".

The two grunts looked a little pale in their faces underneath their hoods and took a few careful steps away from him, but the leader seemed to have missed the killer intent radiating off of Shirou at that point. "You're starting to get on my nerves, kid..." he snarled while raising his hand and starting to mutter an all too familiar spell "**GAND-**". A black orb, the signature image of the Gandr spell that could shoot out of one's fingertips like a bullet started to form on the man's index finger. Before he could finish incanting, however, everyone in the alleyway could hear the sound of metal grinding against stone.

Arturia, Halia and the two other mages were confused for a second or two. Not quite sure where that sound had come from, but then the sight of the lead magus fully registered. It had seemed as if he had stumbled forward a little, but then they noticed the sword hilt... Sticking out from the back of his neck. From behind, that must have been all Halia and the the two mages could see, but from the front Arturia could see something shimmer. A steel blade, coated in a crimson red sticking out from his throat with the tip lodged in between the cobblestones of the alleyway. His arm stayed outstretched for a few more moments, before it fell limp. The ominously large, two-handed sword kept him hanging in mid-air, however, as a few last gurgling sounds escaped his mouth. Before he fell silent. Just hanging there, limply.

They were all dumbstruck for a few moments, watching the horrifying sight in front of them. Faster than any of them could register in that dull state of shock, Shirou shot forward. As he appeared in front of the dead magus with his foot outstretched and barreling towards the body, the large sword vanished, letting his leg effortlessly carry his momentum into the fresh corpse's chest. The force of the impact sent the body flying into the other two mages, who were knocked to the ground with pained groans and screams. As they scrambled to get up from underneath their former leader, Shirou just stood there. His calm expression fully returned.

He let out an emotionless sigh. Almost as if this had been a chore. Shirou glared at them, as two more swords appeared. Each one lightly pressed against one of their foreheads. They immediately froze up in sheer terror as he calmly spoke "I know that to be a magus, is to walk with death... But considering the two of you don't seem to have touched my friend, and have just been standing there... I will give you one. More. Chance... To reconsider what you're doing".

It took a few moments, before one of them whimpered "P-please, we w-were only hired today b-by _HIM!_" as he pointed to their dead leader. The other one quickly jumped in, desperation in his voice "W-we have never done anything like this before, we just needed the money! W-we'll leave!".

"If either of you ever gets near my friend, her home, or her workplace again... If I even hear so much as a whisper about it, _I will find you_". Not breaking eye contact, the two swords were dispelled. After a few moments of frantic nodding and muttered apologies, the two mages ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. As soon as they were out of sight, Shirou's expression changed a full 180. With a concerned and apologetic look he carefully turned to Halia and gently asked "Are you alright, miss Halia? I'm sorry you had to see that...".

The girl just stared at him, still in shock, and right when Shirou was about to ask Arturia, who had been slowly walking up to them to maybe comfort her, the young girl shot forward and pressed herself into his chest. He gasped a little as she tightly clung to him and started sobbing. A little awkwardly he did his best to comfort her, stroking her lilac hair as the movement had made her feature concealing hood fall off. "T-thank you... I was s-so scared" was muttered into his chest through her sobs.

Arturia joined them now and gently put a hand on the girl's back. Calmly rubbing in circles as she said in an admirably calm (considering she had just seen him kill a man) voice "It's alright, you're safe now. I promise". A little nervous and apprehensive, he made eye contact with his blonde friend. He had avoided looking at her thus far, afraid of her reaction to what he had just done, but now that she was so close it was hard not to. To his surprise, he found her giving him a gentle, if somewhat wry smile. As she must have noticed his look of slight fear at her reaction, she put her other hand on his arm and gave him a gentle squeeze and a nod. 'It's alright, I don't blame you' was the message that was sent and received.

* * *

Making sure that Halia was looking away, and urging Arturia to do the same, but finding her shaking her head and nodding for him to do what he had to do. Just like he had done on the slaughtered hordes of Ghouls in Aberffraw Castle, he essentially dissolved the body and belongings of the dead magus. As the Trace from earlier had already determined there was little worth preserving. He only took the man's coin pouch, and apologetically handed it to Halia. She gave him a confused look and shook her head, gesturing for him to keep it, but he insisted.

"You're not going to eat that mud-covered food. This way he can start making up for his actions, even in death. Considering the ease by which he talked to you like that, I highly doubt this was his first _questionable_ assignment". Meekly, she accepted the coin pouch. Shirou also insisted on walking her home, which the girl gratefully accepted. The three of them made their way back out of the alley, with Shirou quickly undoing the Bounded Field, and met back up with their escort Knights. But not before redonning Halia's hood to hide her Elven features.

The haunted look on Halia's face, and the concerned expressions of the other two were enough to make them worry, but Shirou just shook his head and quietly said "We'll explain later, for now we're just going to walk her home". They both nodded in understanding. As it turned out, Halia resided with Ellaria in an apartment above her shop. Shirou had intended for Arturia to stay with their escorts and the cart, but his blonde friend adamantly insisted on going with them this time. The look in her eyes as she pointed out that the street was deserted this time of day, early in the afternoon, showed that arguing about it was pointless. So he just nodded and gave in.

That same magus at the start of the street gave the three of them a curious look, but recognizing Shirou and Halia, he just nodded and didn't say anything. Luckily they arrived at Ellaria's Nexus not much later, without any incident. They only passed one other magus, who paid them no mind other than a quick glance at the hooded girl who clung to Shirou's arm like a lifeline. Arturia was also wearing her cloak and hood down, making sure to not attract any unwanted attention. Meanwhile Shirou was carefully eyeing their surroundings, senses at their sharpest, just in case.

As they entered the shop and made their way to the back, the seductive voice of Ellaria rung out "Ah customers! How might I be of assis-". The voice stopped there as the three of them made their way around the last shelf and she could see the girl clinging to his arm. "Halia? What's wrong, did something happen?". The shift in tone from seductive, to a worried, motherly one was immense, and had he not been looking at the beautiful Elven woman at the time, he could surely have sworn they were actually two different people.

Halia let go of Shirou's arm and hugged Ellaria instead. Her sobbing started up again as she tried to explain what happened. Not making much sense, Shirou instead explained it best he could. Leaving out some of the more... repulsive intentions of her attacker, and focusing more on the name he had let slip before they had made their presence known. _Almus_... That same disgusting man that had been trying to sway the young girl to essentially become a servant in his household. One for rather improper tasks. The glimmer of feral satisfaction when he confirmed that he had killed the leader was enough to make him instinctively swallow. The magical power radiating off of the woman was nothing to scoff at.

She let out a deep sigh and calmed herself a little, gently stroking Halia's hair and calming her down, before thanking him. She curiously eyed Arturia, now standing next to him with her hood removed. "Ah, this is my apprentice, Arthur. Arthur, this is Lady Ellaria, the owner of this magnificent establishment" Shirou said with as much flair as possible to relieve some of the built up tension. Luckily, it was well-received, as both his friend and Ellaria smiled and nodded to each other, before the Elven woman invited them to have a drink with them in the back. They were led behind the curtain past the counter and found themselves in a large and yet homely living room.

"Is Almus going to stay a problem for Halia, or yourself for that matter, Lady Ellaria?" Shirou asked with honest concern. The woman gave him a wry smile and said a little hesitantly "Well... There's little he can do inside my shop. The bounded fields and... other defenses I have set up make sure of that. But...". She paused for a little while, causing Arturia to carefully ask "But...?".

"While no one person _owns_ this District, the Almus family is the wealthiest family in it. They own a large number of the properties here and rent them out. I am one of the few who hasn't sold their deed. They have a considerable amount of influence, and all I can really do to keep Halia safe is have her stay inside and set my fields to prevent Almus or his goons from entering...".

Shirou let out a sigh and carefully mused "I could... just level his home, if that would help?". Arturia couldn't help but snort at her friend's suggestion "Just like how you would _only_ blow a hole in the gate of Aberffraw Castle? I wonder what will happen in a narrow street with buildings built right up against each other...".

He frowned and said clearly a little offended "It had been literal _years_ since I used that weapon, mind you. I also recall helping to repair the damage. You know, after we _recaptured their castle_ and all. It's not like anyone complained about it...".

Arturia couldn't help but chuckle softly as she recalled the utter destruction "That doesn't excuse the fact that the entire gatehouse along with part of the wall on both sides was gone, Shirou".

After a few back and forth quips between the two close friends, Ellaria interrupted them with a chuckle and teased "Are you sure that this young man is your apprentice, Lord Emiya? You seem more like an old married couple to me...". Arturia immediately froze, face flustered red, mouth gaping a little. Shirou felt his cheeks redden a little bit as well, but kept his composure a lot better. Yet another thing to thank Rin for, if he ever saw her again. Getting used to constant and inappropriate teasing...

"Anyways, I thank you for your... initiative. But it would only create more problems than it would solve I'm afraid. I hate to admit it, but the Almus family does keep this District in check. There are a number of unsavory families that reside here. Not to mention the even shadier irregular visitors... Taking direct action against them would be the same as declaring war against all the powerful mages in Deganwy. And killing them would mean giving the others free reign to do as they please...". It clearly pained her to say it, but she did.

While her friend let out a pained sigh and lost himself in thought, Arturia was pondering over what to do. There was an easy solution to Halia's predicament. Do what she already wanted to do in the first place. Take her with them... But then... She quietly cleared her throat, having made up her mind. She was a Knight in training and a future King. What sort of example would she set if she would just leave this young and innocent girl here to either fall prey to some stuck up magus, or live the life of a recluse? Shirou caught sight of her determined eyes, after which she gave him an encouraging nod. After a few moments, he seemed to understand her intention. His concerned look conveyed his worry for her, but she just said "It's alright" and gave him a smile.

After a few seconds of inspecting her expression, he returned the smile and turned to Ellaria and Halia, the latter of which had finally calmed down and was curiously looking at their odd, mostly wordless conversation. "Well then, pack your bags tonight and gather whatever you wish to bring along with you". The girl's wide eyes betrayed her still somewhat confused state, after which he added with a reassuring smile "Because tomorrow we're headed for Bala, my new apprentice".

* * *

Halia had been shocked, but overjoyed that Shirou would take her on as an apprentice. She had already enthusiastically told Ellaria about what he had said when they first met, but the woman had warned her that he might just have been kind and not necessarily serious. That had dampened her mood a bit. Especially when she had run into the magus and his current apprentice, a _squire _named Arthur. A squire! Not even a magus... While she had been a little annoyed, she had to admit Arthur was very kind so she couldn't really be mad at him. Still, by the time she left them to continue on her errands, she had been so lost in thought about why she couldn't become his apprentice too that she hadn't even noticed being followed.

Normally she would keep an eye out, being a Half Elf in a Human city and all - but that afternoon she had been unable to really focus. When Shirou saved her she was so relieved, even more so when the two of them walked her home and not much later told her that she could come with them the next morning. It was difficult saying goodbye to Ellaria. The woman who had taken care of her as if she was her own daughter for the past five years, having picked her up from the street where she had been begging for scraps, hiding her Elven features under a ratty cloak... But Ellaria encouraged her to go with them, if with some tears in her eyes. This was a big opportunity for her, after all. Her surrogate mother also made sure to instill a healthy fear in her new master in case he ever got her hurt.

The trip to Bala was exciting in more than one way for Halia. She had never set foot outside of Deganwy, at least as far as she could remember. And while it was getting rather cold, Shirou had insisted on buying her a few new sets of clothes, including a thick winter cloak that he himself Reinforced for her to be even warmer. She had at first denied it, but he just calmly stated "As your new master, you're well-being is as much my responsibility, as it is your own". Something that did make sense... And when she had finally gotten the outfit on, she had to admit it felt amazing. Ellaria had given her decent clothing, but this was on a different level!

By the time they were setting up their first camp for the trip, Halia had curiously wondered why none of them had brought any tents with them. She had never traveled or camped, but it made sense to bring those, right? When she had carefully inquired about it, Arthur had just chuckled and pointed towards their master. Shirou stretched and looked around the clearing they had stopped in, before focusing and projecting three sturdy looking tents. The escort Knights and Arthur had all treated it as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Halia however had gasped in shock. Especially when she Structurally Grasped the tents. She had seen a little bit of Gradation Air before - the magecraft of creating objects from magical essence - and knew that those objects generally only lasted for a few hours at most. Her Structural Grasp however, told her that these tents could comfortably exist for over three days, and Shirou had projected them in only a second... Seeing the questioning glances of Arthur and the two Knights, she stutteringly explained that this was an unheard of level of Gradation Air as far as she was aware, to which Shirou just shrugged and sheepishly said that "practice makes perfect".

She was given her own tent and a warm, fuzzy bedroll and it didn't take her long to fall asleep with a content smile on her face. Her new teacher became more and more interesting as time went by and she was looking forward to learning all she could from him. Even if she couldn't imagine herself ever doing those strange things with Gradation Air that he was capable of doing without breaking a sweat, the Reinforcement he applied to nearly everything to improve their base functions was impressive in its own right.

By the time she got up the next morning, she awoke to a delicious smell. Quickly getting dressed, she groggily got out of her tent to find the two Knights and Arthur all anxiously waiting around the campfire they had set up. Shirou was casually preparing a stew of sorts, and she could see hare skins hanging a little to the side. Had they gone hunting before she had woken up? It wasn't that late yet... And they didn't have any bows! She quickly surmised that it wasn't that far fetched that her new master could probably create those too...

She had been somewhat wary and confused by the excited looks the others were shooting towards Shirou. They weren't even talking, just staring at him. Right when she had started to wonder whether he had cast some sort of spell on them to keep them quiet, she was handed a portion of their breakfast in a bowl he once again created. After her first bite, she finally realized why they had been so anxious... The taste was... divine! Ellaria wasn't a terrible chef, far from it. Elven cuisine was generally far more refined than its Human counterpart, but this clearly rivaled it in taste, if not exceeded! And it appeared to have been made using only very simple ingredients. Her master truly was a man of many talents...

The remaining three days of the trip passed in much the same way, with Halia sitting in the back of the cart with the various exotic goods Shirou had purchased, under a thick blanket he had 'projected' for her to stay warm. Every now and again Arthur would ride alongside her and they would chit chat about this and that. Mostly about what Bala was like and Arthur's family; Lord Ector and her brother Sir Kay who were still away fighting the Saxons in the east. Even the two Knights were very open and kind to her.

Halia was very excited, but also a little scared how they would receive her, being a Half Elf and all... But when she eventually, carefully voiced those concerns, Arthur insured her that her family wouldn't look down on her. And that while the villagers may be a little apprehensive, considering they have probably never seen an Elf before, she wouldn't have to see them all the time as Shirou lived a little away from the village itself. The Knights added in that apart from Arthur, Lord Ector and Sir Kay, nobody in Bala even precisely knew _where _Shirou's house was.

* * *

As their group made their way through the village of Bala towards Ector's estate on the fourth day, Arturia was excited, to be back home. Some of the villagers had informed them that the Knights had returned, with only a few wounded. _No casualties_! She could see Halia hiding a little under her cloak, doing her best not to attract attention from the curious villagers that were looking at the cart as it went by - and she couldn't really blame the girl. She could only hope that they and her family wouldn't make a liar out of her... At least the two Knights that had gone with them had accepted the young girl without issue, amicably chatting with her and making her feel welcome during the trip.

She smiled awkwardly as a group of village children came running up to them, enthusiastically asking them about their journey and what kind of monsters they had slain. Halia was clearly unprepared for this, and cowered a little deeper underneath her blanket. Arturia was doing her best to answer their questions, but it was Shirou who eventually came to their rescue and started handing out dried fruits to them, which they readily accepted before running off again. By the time they rode into the courtyard of the estate, she could barely contain her excitement. Eagerly looking around, she eventually spotted Ector and Kay sitting a little to the side on a bench, discussing some things with one of the Knights.

She quickly jumped off of her horse and ran over, giving them big hugs. Kay looked alright, but her father had a bandaged right leg and he visibly winced a little as she hugged him. "Welcome home Arthur! I've heard great things about your... adventures, but you'll have to tell me about them yourself as well. Shall we go inside with Shirou?". As they were talking and Kay jumped in boasting about his prowess on the battlefield, Shirou joined them with a reluctant Halia nervously walking close by his side. He exchanged warm greetings with her family, before introducing their newest addition.

"Lord Ector, Sir Kay, this my new apprentice, Halia". The girl spoke up from underneath her hood in a quiet, somewhat trembling voice "G-greetings Lord Ector, Sir Kay! I-It's a pleasure to meet you". With an encouraging nod from Arturia and a hand on her shoulder from Shirou, she slowly lowered her hood. Her Elven features took her father and brother a little by surprise, but to their credit, they quickly composed themselves and greeted her as well.

"It's nice to meet you, young lady. Halia it was? Any friend of my son and Shirou is welcome here, don't worry" Ector told her, clearly having sensed her nervousness. Kay just stared at her wide eyes and said incredulously "This so amazing, I never thought I would meet an Elf!". The older Knight immediately slapped his son on the back of his head, berating him "Kay, can't you see you're scaring the girl! Calm yourself down or you're on sty duty this week".

While she was still nervous and a little scared, the group's ensuing antics did help and she felt a small smile tug on the corners of her lips as she quietly chuckled along with them. To loud cheers from Ector and Kay, who proclaimed to have sorely missed Shirou's cooking during their trip, they went inside where Shirou used some of the newly acquired ingredients to cook them a large feast.

During their dinner, Halia loosened up a little and politely answered their questions, assisted by Shirou and Arthur who were quick to come to her defense if any question became a little too personal or blunt, which she was immensely grateful for. By the time she and Shirou said their goodbyes for the night and made their way for his home in the woods with the cart and his horse hitched to it, she was genuinely happy. Life here might not be so bad.

On their way over there, which took about an hour considering the cart couldn't take the short route through the dense woods, Shirou noticed Halia happily smiling as she was dozing off a little next to him on the bench in the front of the cart. He projected a warm blanket for her, which she gratefully accepted. "So, first impression of Bala?" he asked her. The girl hummed a little and said with a smile "I really like it! It's... different, from Deganwy, but in a good way. And Lord Ector and Sir Kay are really nice too!".

He chuckled a little and agreed with her. By the time they arrived in the clearing where he had once dueled Merlin, well within his protective and visually refracting Bounded Fields, Halia had fallen asleep next to him. He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched the young girl in her sleep. She looked so innocent and careless. A stark difference from the nervous and scared girl she had been for most of the time he had known her so far.

Calling out her name a few times and even poking her cheek and gently shaking her shoulder did nothing to wake her up. She only muttered something incoherently as she swatted away his hand. Chuckling he carefully picked her up, before carrying her inside and putting her in the guestroom. As he left her there, he gave her one last look and once again contently noted she really did seem happy. Then he let out a deep sigh and proceeded to start unloading the cart... He really did have to figure out a way to get that blasted thing inside...

Ellaria had included a book from her own personal research on dimensional manipulation in Bounded Fields, and he had skimmed it a little during the return trip to Bala. Being able to extend the inside of his sanctum would be a great boon, especially with another apprentice... She would need her own workshop, as well as perhaps a more permanent room to do with as she pleased. And while his current courtyard with the beautiful apple tree and lanterns was a very pleasant sight, it didn't truly allow him and Arturia to go all out during their sparring matches... As he was going back and forth, using Reinforcement to haul inhuman amounts of goods to various storage spots inside his sanctum, his mind was already starting to fantasize of what he wanted to do with the place...

* * *

The next few days were a little overwhelming for the young Halia. Waking up in a soft bed, she quickly realized she had no idea how she got there. Seeing herself still wearing the same clothes as the night before, she realized with a slight blush to her cheeks that Shirou had most likely carried her to her bed after she fell asleep on the way over... What a terrible start to her apprenticeship! Luckily, when she had gathered her resolve and put on some of the clothes he had seemingly put in her room without her waking up, he just gave her a warm "Good morning!".

She had felt a little self-conscious when she put on the white sleeved undershirt, with the dark green and brown dress and leather boots he had purchased for her in Deganwy. She generally _always_ wore a cloak, over more simple and darker clothing to hide both her gender and her Elven features away from the prying eyes of the crowded city. The beautiful dress, and her exposed lilac hair, eyes and slightly pointed ears made her feel a little exposed. But when Shirou gave her a compliment in regards to her looks, she couldn't help but blush and smile a little as she stuttered her thanks.

He went on to guide her around his 'Sanctum' as he called it. Having missed everything on her way in, on account of her being asleep and all, the first thing she saw was the homely living room the guest chamber led too. The open kitchen connected to it was fully equipped with a variety of cooking utensils, pans and pots and a metal 'stove' as he called it, which apparently replaced a hearth and was used for cooking only. There was a simple, and yet good looking round dining table with comfortable chairs, and two comfortable couches situated around a small fireplace in the corner of the room. It was warm and lovely.

She let out an involuntary gasp as her wide eyes witnessed the sight outside of his small, wooden home. They were in what appeared to be a clearing surrounded by steep cliffs going up maybe twenty meters and arcing a little over to the center. There was a large apple tree in the center of it, with branches reaching out towards the walls. Metal lanterns with gently burning candles gave off a warm glow as most of the sunlight from the open roof was blocked by the abundant green leaf cover. Dozens and dozens of apples could be seen growing from the tree. A lot of them already ripe and red, while others had just started to sprout. That's when she noticed the temperature. It was a pleasant, spring-like warmth. Not at all like the cold of late autumn it actually was.

Shirou calmly answered her questions about some of the Bounded Fields that achieved that, as well as how they were practically hidden from prying eyes and ears that might stumble upon their home. Even from atop the cliffs, if one were to look down, they would see nothing, he claimed. Granted, most people would subconsciously be warned away by the magic of the Bounded Fields long before they would even get close to the cliffs surrounding them, but it was a nice fall-back. Surrounding the clearing were a number of alcoves with storage sheds containing all sorts of resources, as well as a few doors to apparently a few more simple guest chambers as Ector and Kay sometimes stayed over as well after late dinners.

The hot tub was also a strange and welcome novelty that pulled her attention. He explained the workings of it and told her she was welcome to use it whenever she liked. While it was off to the side of the clearing, and technically in full view of anyone in the Sanctum, there was a wooden screen that could be folded out and extended to be put up as a barrier and it was common courtesy not to look behind it if it was set up. Considering he himself, Arthur, Kay and Ector sometimes made use of it.

What most interested her, however, was his workshop. It was an odd combination of workstations that was so far from what she had seen before that it took a while before she had taken it all in. There was the traditional workbench with standard magic circles and shelves filled with books and tomes on a few branches of magecraft, as well as what he explained was a woodworking and fletching station for the construction of bows, arrows and other permanently required wooden items that he couldn't just simply 'project'. Most of the space, however, was filled by his smithy. A large 'blast furnace' and a separate smaller forge, as well as a few anvils and other components that she didn't quite recognize - most of which she attributed to just not being familiar with the craft. What she didn't know, of course, was that most of the equipment in his smithy wouldn't technically be invented for another few centuries.

Her eyes went wide when he showed her the storage space, which was filled with numerous pigments, minerals and ingots of varying colours. Some of them she recognized as various refined states of iron, copper, tin and bronze, as well as in lesser amounts silver and gold - but there were also a few that she couldn't place at all. After the tour, Shirou led her to a few of the comfortable chairs set up in the gentle sun shining into the courtyard, where they had their already prepared breakfast. Shirou explained how he still had to finish a commission from King Aglovale of Anglesey and his brothers for five swords, and he would mostly be focused on those the next few days. It was quickly decided that she would assist him to get a sense of his process and how he turned his forged swords into Mystic Codes.

The next few days passed rather quickly, and she was happy to find that Shirou was a very lenient and kind instructor who didn't hold back to keep her from learning any of his techniques. He really was a rather odd magus, but she couldn't complain. She was actually having fun! Shirou had asked her if she had any prior experience creating golems or other types of familiars, which she denied. She was a little shocked to hear that she had apparently created a wicker dog familiar that day Shirou rescued her, but since she couldn't really recall it - due to shock according to Shirou - she didn't know what to do with it. And Shirou confessed he had never gotten into creating familiars, so he wasn't of much help in that regard. For now they would be focusing on strengthening her basics of Reinforcement and Alteration to help with Mystic Code Crafting, considering she still wanted to specialize herself in that direction. However, the idea of trying to create some more familiars did stick in the back of her mind.

Arthur stopped by every day and would be busy with her father catching up on more academic teachings, but he still made time for sparring matches with Shirou every night, as well as dinner of course. Halia watched with wide eyes as they shot across the clearing at incredible speeds. Their clashing swords generating bursts of wind that ruffled her lilac hair as she glanced up from one of Shirou's books on Mystic Code Crafting every now and then. Maybe she should ask for some combat training as well? Nothing as advanced as what they were doing... But being able to defend herself would be useful. Or maybe with some practice she could create familiars to protect her?

* * *

About two weeks into her apprenticeship, Halia had a day off and was happily chatting with Arthur as they lounged in the comfortable chairs inside the Sanctum. They could hear the muted sound of Shirou's hammer striking hot metal coming from his forge, but they paid it no mind. It had come to the point where the both of them had already gotten so used to it that they could comfortably sleep through it if they felt like it.

Arturia had been greatly enjoying spending time with the young girl. She had really opened up and was enthusiastically talking about her training under Shirou. And yet there always was this slight tang of jealousy as she looked at Halia. Proudly wearing a dress with her long, lilac hair flowing down her back. She really missed wearing her blue and white dress... Not to mention the new dresses Shirou had bought for her in Deganwy that she hadn't even had the chance to really look at since they got back. His home had been the one place she could comfortably be herself in, and now that was gone.

Then her world stopped. Halia had been chatting about... something. To Arturia's shame, she had trailed off a little in her mind, due to her jealousy. Even if she was happy for the girl and didn't regret making that choice, it still hurt a little. But then the girl carefully asked her "You know you don't have to dress like a boy for me, right?".

Arturia blinked a few times in confusion as those words ran through her mind. Did she know? Shocked, she stuttered "W-what? Why would y-you ask that?". The girl gave her an apologetic and knowing smile as she quietly said "Well... I think it started during our trip back to Bala, but I just started to notice small things, you know? Especially since we came back here, you've been looking at the dresses I wear almost as much as you're looking at me. A-and well... It's hard to miss you're a girl too, you know?".

The blonde could only stare at Halia with a slightly opened mouth. Eventually she blushed a little and quietly asked "W-was it really that simple?". The lilac haired girl blushed a little and nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress as she said "Y-you're also... well... really beautiful. And it's hard to miss how you and Shirou look at each other when the other is looking away sometimes. E-everything put together was enough to convince me you were a girl, l-like me".

Clearly having picked up on her distress, Halia quickly added "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to pry, and I promise I won't tell anyone! It's probably because you want to be a Knight, right?". Arturia gave her a nervous smile and just nodded mutely, causing the observant girl to continue "That's one of the few things I like about the magus community... Men and women are mostly equals, you know? There's no rule saying women can only practice certain kinds of magecraft, not like how normal Humans have specific jobs for men and women". Arturia couldn't help but smile a little. Halia really was a kind girl and she was getting happier and happier with her choice of agreeing with her apprenticeship.

* * *

Shirou wiped the sweat off of his brow as he put down his Reinforced smithing hammer and inspected the blade he had been working on. The 'mundane' smithing was pretty much finished save for a few last details. It would take him another week maybe to properly forge them into Mystic Codes. A bit longer than normal, but he would be more heavily relying on the Runes he had been studying and practicing with on simple practice blades. it would take longer than his regular methods, but those were prone to explode if he misjudged how much magical essence he could pour into them... Absentmindedly rubbing his wrist where no indication was left that he had once separated his hand while working on the Medaillon of Salvatur, he left his smithy and walked into the courtyard, intent on starting on lunch as he was starting to feel a little peckish. Which is when he picked up on a peculiar sound. Giggling. Two, feminine voices. Were giggling. In his courtyard. Confused, he looked over to where Arturia and Halia were sitting and his breath hitched a little as he just dumbly stood there.

Arturia had let her hair down out of the regular bun she normally wore to help hide her gender and he had a decent view of her as she sat in one of the comfortable chairs in his courtyard. Rays of sunshine leaking through the leaf cover and gently illuminating her light skin and golden hair. She was wearing the white sundress he had bought for her in Deganwy, exposing most of her arms and her ankles to the light of the sun as she sat with them pulled up onto the chair. The Medaillon of Salvatur was proudly lying on her chest, gently refracting the light of the sun back at him.

At that point, she turned her head a little and looked at him with those glimmering jade eyes, perfectly matched to the green diamond hanging on her chest. She gave him a warm, cheeky smile as a slight blush crept over her face. "Is something wrong? Shirou?" she asked him with an innocent voice. He could only stare at her as his mind was still ground to a halt. He vaguely registered Halia chuckling. Meanwhile, in response to his silence, Arturia somewhat nervously stood up, fiddling with the hem of her dress and asked with fake concern laced through her voice and a slight frown on her brow "Shirou, did you lose your tongue to one of your experiments?".

That pulled him from his stunned state of mind as he quickly regained his composure, surmising that either Halia found out on her own, or Arturia decided to tell her, and calmly hummed and mused "Hmmm... I was just thinking about what to make for lunch, that's all. How about a salad? Maybe with some toast?". As he started to walk past them as if nothing was odd about this situation, leaving the girls dumbfounded for a moment, Arturia caught on quickly and pouted "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?".

Without looking back on his way to the door to his little house, he asked calmly "What are you talking about?". As he opened the door and looked back over his shoulder with a smile at the frowning and pouting blonde he added "That dress really looks beautiful on you, Arturia". He just managed to see her face turn a bright red as her eyes went wide, before he quietly chuckled and went inside to start on lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Introduction of a new side character :) I'm not planning on having her become a major part of the story, but I do have some ideas to give her an interesting plot line of her own. It may take some time until that comes to fruition, however, considering she's only twelve at this point in the story. Initial thoughts on 'Halia'? At the moment she's still rather helpless, but I hope that the wicker dog was a nice touch. For the next two, maybe three chapters I'm considering sending Shirou and Arturia off on their own separate adventures. We'll see where it goes as I write the next chapter. I really do try to plan ahead, I swear! It just generally doesn't work out hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

~  
_"Bones of nature heed my call,_  
_lifeless branches become my thrall!"_  
\- Instinctively composed aria by Halia. Used to create a simple, dog-shaped familiar out of a wicker basket.  
~

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**First off, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader! Thanks for the suggestions and being a soundboard for my writing, ****PSYLENTFOX!**

Hiya folks, back again! I've tried taking reviews and comments into account and did my best to separate dialogue a little more. Still, it feels a little unnatural to write, but that's probably just one of my quirks. Feel free to keep letting me know what you think! :) It's also been pointed out that I have developed something of a sword-fetish, so sorry about that in advance. Describing swords I envisioned in my head is... difficult, especially considering English is not my native language. Please do let me know whether it's too much, too little, or maybe just right... O:)?

Also, my apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been aiming for 20K chapters, but in the end I decided to just write until it felt natural to cut it off. I have about 30K words beyond this chapter at the moment, as well as tidbits for future chapters that I'm still not sure of where to introduce them in the storyline. Chapter 7 will most likely be up in a week or two at the latest, but with university courses picking back up again next week, it might take a little longer :P Apologies in advance!

**I do not own Fate Stay/Night, nor related material. All I own are the Original Characters/Mechanics.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

* * *

**Celian Cogitore - **Watch it there! Big sis Arturia will mess you up if you insinuate anything untoward with the innocent, _twelve years old, _Half Elven cutie in question...

**TeotakuFantasia -** Great to hear kohai Halia is well-received! I have some vague ideas in regards to story lines centered around the Elves and the Reverse Side of the World, but nothing concrete as of yet. In regards to a camera-like Mystic Code... Amusing, but please don't get your hopes up :P While I do enjoy those scant few well-written FanFics that produce modern amenities with some healthy handwavium-magic (**HV-S01: Red Knight Redemption **by **Ekaterina016, **with its clockwork horses and grenades, is a prime example of that - Go Team Mo-san!), I'm afraid that's not really my style...

**Obliumm/Anagennisi - **I'm not sure why Medea is always shown as having pointy ears, but I suppose being the granddaughter of the Sun God Helios and being the daughter of a sea nymph does wacky things to your body :P Would make an interesting story line, but alas! She's no Elf. While it may be funny to have her fall for a medieval Briton Souichirou, I have a few other ideas in mind... :)

**Dr175m - **Arturia is still a little young for anything too serious. Perhaps considering the era it could be considered acceptable, but keep in mind that Shirou does have modern standards ;) I'm a big and shameless fan of Fate-In Time, but I do intend to introduce their romantic relationship a fair bit sooner, so don't worry O:)

**Guest - **Hmm, in regards to Gaia not erasing his projections at all if they are accurate enough; I'm going to look into that as it could drastically change what I have planned for the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the tidbit!

**Star ****\- **I might be so inclined to put in a 'the Knights who say Ni!' omake at some point haha. It might be a recurring thing, Monthy Python King Arthur Omakes... Hmmm... The only problem is that I honestly don't know _how_ to write a proper omake ;/ I'm not really that proficient when it comes to writing humorous pieces, sigh. Suggestions are welcome, of course :) Preferably over PM in this case, to not give away any spoilers in the review section ;).

**Katarnsuil -** Looking back, I agree that Halia may have found out Arturia's secret a little early. I do consider this to be my first actual fanfic and sadly I could have planned several things a lot better. I really introduced UBW far too early, for example. Oh well, no going back now! And who knows how the mages will respond...? :) We'll just have to wait and find out...

**TheForcefulNature - **Oh wow, thanks for the compliments and encouragement! :P I appreciate it, although I cannot for the life of me agree on your estimation of my writing skills haha. Still though, nice to hear O:) Also, don't worry. I will keep continuing this story as it is right now, even if I don't really agree with some of my narrative choices, looking back.

**All Other Reviews - **Really, thanks a lot for all the encouragement and feedback! :) 75 reviews at the moment of publishing this chapter :O That may not be all that much compared to the higher ranked stories on FFN, but I never expected to write something that came even close to that... So yeah, really, thanks to all the supporters of Fate:Salvation! This chapter took a lot longer to finish than I'd like, and I can't promise a strict publishing schedule, but I'll do my best to meet your expectations!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Separate Paths**

* * *

Merlin absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head as he continued to inspect the vaguely humanoid familiar created by the young, Half Elven Halia. It still hurt from when Arturia had bashed him with her scabbard after he had playfully suggested giving the shape some more... defined feminine features...

_"She's twelve! Don't think that now that Shirou is gone you can sway her along into your perverted ways!"_ the blonde had stated with a sharp glare.

These past few days had been rather punishing for his dear old head... Truly, how that girl had gotten too damn fast for him to dodge or block in such a short time... Shirou's training methods must be intense.

Jokes aside, however, he recognized Halia had an uncanny talent for the creation of familiars. He carefully inspected the construct of beautifully curling and twisting branches, moss and small, green leaves that made up the body of what resembled a young girl in height. It was mostly featureless, hollow, and only the gentle threads of vibrant green leaves coming from its head indicated Halia's intent to have it resemble a female, but this was a level that most mages would require years to reach. And she had advanced from an instinctively and hastily created wicker puppy to this in just half a week of practice.

If she could hone her talents, she had the potential to become a master of the field, and she could prove to become a strong and powerful ally to Arturia - who she seemed to truly adore as an older sister. Shirou had already determined the girl held a dual affinity of 'Wood' and 'Metal' - both rare Elemental Affinities to hold, especially together... He realized that would give her a significant edge to the creation of all kinds of familiars and Mystic Codes... After Shirou had left, Merlin had taken some time to perform the ritual to determine the girl's Origin as well...

It had taken him a full day to recover from the revelation that followed. 'Creation'... Halia's very nature was the perfect starting point and mindset, the very foundation of talent that one attributes to becoming an unrivaled master in anything related to... well... Creation! He could only imagine the benefits to Arturia's Kingdom that this girl could bring as an ally. Or the dangers as a foe... But then again, looking at her now, that seemed almost impossible. She was clearly an oddity among mages. She should be able to excel at the creation of both familiars and Mystic Codes, given enough guidance and time.

Halia meanwhile had nearly passed out as she regained her strength in a chair next to him, as forming this familiar had exhausted her supply of Od almost completely.

Curiously, the magus asked her "Hmm... Considering we haven't quite reached the point of infusing your familiars with Spirits of Nature, it won't act on its own of course. Although that is certainly within your grasp if you keep up your practice... For now, however, do you think you can will it to move, or even perform a basic task?"

Halia frowned a little and as she focused it was clear that it cost her tremendous amounts of willpower to try. Arturia, who had been hovering over the younger girl exactly like the protective big sister Halia saw her as ever since Merlin had started to train her, immediately jumped in with a concerned voice.

"Don't push yourself too far Halia... You don't want to damage your Circuits or body by overextending yourself. Trust me..."

The pained look on her face indicated to Merlin that not all had been sunshine and roses during the blonde's Reinforcement training. Not too surprising. Bodily Reinforcement is one of the most challenging fields of magecraft after all. The ease with which that mind-boggling boy did it was simply unfair compared to the standards of most mages. While with training one could pour more and more magical essence in an item or their own body, there was never anything to indicate where one's limit was. At least, not until you crossed it... Which is exactly why it's considered such a dangerous and challenging practice.

After a few deep breaths, Halia just weakly smiled as her eyes seemed to show a renewed focus and determination while she calmly stated "Don't worry, I think I can do this..."

Only a few seconds later, the familiar took an awkward step forward, wobbling a bit as Halia was trying to apply her understanding of 'walking' to the alien, jointless nature of her familiar. That first careful step was soon followed by another. And another. And another... It was still an awkward sight, and couldn't compare in grace or stability to that of an actual, living being, but it was a big step in her development nonetheless. Seeing the plant-based construct slowly make its way around the courtyard was a stunning sight. Arturia too was staring at it with wide eyes filled with wonder and awe.

At least, right up until Halia let out a pained groan and the familiar fell over, falling apart in the process. As she snapped her head back in a slight daze, Arturia quickly jumped up with a gasp, seeing a small trickle of blood flowing from the lilac-haired girl's nose.

"I told you! Don't push yourself... Here let me get that" Arturia muttered as she pulled a piece of cloth from her belt pouch and proceeded to clean her friend's face, all the while switching from concerned looks aimed at Halia, to judging gazes directed at him.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Merlin quickly added "Alright, that's enough for today... You did very well, Halia. With some practice, I believe you could do truly wonderful things in this field of magecraft."

The girl gave him a happy, if tired, smile. "Thank you, master Merlin... But I don't feel too good about these... Human-like familiars. I-it's not that I don't a-appreciate your lessons, but it just doesn't feel right to create something so... Human. I think I want to focus more on animal forms..."

Merlin hummed as he mulled it over in his mind before he said "Alright then, I suppose I can understand that sentiment, even if it is somewhat limiting. While humanoid familiars of course have the added benefit of being able to perform more complex tasks, I can't force you to go in that direction. If you prefer it, we will start with simple animals in the morning... Although I would ask you to think it over, as their benefits should not so casually be denied. Just keep in mind that they only _look_ Human."

On another such days, after spending most of it practicing with creating small familiars, Halia found herself enjoying dinner at Lord Ector's estate with the others. Looking at the illusive Magus of Flowers as he smiled and played with his food, she once more had to tell herself that yes, the man sitting opposite her twirling around a small piece of meat as his eyes followed the behind of one of the serving staff, is in fact the most renowned magus in Britannia.

She knew, even if she didn't quite understand it, that Merlin had good relations with Lord Ector's family and Shirou, and spends quite a bit of his time in Bala. But apart from that, what does a man like him do? She had met some magi as she worked the counter in her mother's shop, but from what they told her, a magus life is one of research and study... She couldn't quite see the free-spirited man opposite her live such a life.

"Master Merlin, I-I was wondering what you do when you're not... Here? I know from Arturia and Shirou that you only stop by every once in a while to check up on their progress... But what does a famous magus like yourself do the rest of the time?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow and smiled widely as he half sung and half shouted his reply with a playful wink. "Well, I travel my dear Halia... Dazzling dashing nobles and proud Kings with my unrivaled feats of magic! And wooing fair maidens across the realm in the process of course..."

Arturia let out an audible sigh, but didn't comment. Lord Ector just shook his head, while Sir Kay turned to her and said "I wouldn't believe everything the old coot says. He tried 'wooing' nearly every maiden in Bala, and came back with more hand prints on his cheek than kisses..."

Merlin let out a huff and retorted "The game of the heart is rife with challenges and obstacles, my boy! You cannot expect a man, even one so glorious as myself to win every battle in the conquest of love itself!"

After some more bickering and back and forth banter, Lord Ector broke them up with a sigh. "Kay, why don't you show Halia around town? I don't believe she has had the time to visit yet and I think it could help with her fitting in if you introduce her to some of the locals."

"Father..." Kay just groaned. Causing the old Knight to chuckle and retort teasingly "Now, now Kay... I never knew you to shy away from helping a beautiful lady? And besides, I believe you would otherwise be on _sty duty_ tonight, no?"

Suffice to say, it didn't take much longer for Kay to get up and start to politely flee with Halia by his side. Merlin however held up a hand to stop them as he seemed to consider something troublesome, judging by the look on his face.

"Perhaps I should put a minor charm on young Halia to make sure no one really pays any mind to her Elven heritage..." he mused with a pained and apologetic expression. "I'm not particularly fond of bigots and ignorance myself, but in a small, rural community such as Bala... It might be wise."

They all sat in silence for a moment, pondering on whether that would be the right thing to do. Eventually, Lord Ector cleared his throat as he seemed to have come to a decision on the matter.

"I agree that it might be _easier_ to do that, master Merlin" he started with a pained expression. "But I believe young Halia will be with us here in Bala for quite some time, so It is probably better if Kay introduced her as our guest and friend. Maybe then the villagers won't be too judgemental."

Arturia nodded with a determined expression as she grabbed Halia's hand to offer her some moral support. "And if anyone dares to harm a hair on her head they'll be sorry!"

Halia wasn't quite sure what to make of all the support and attention, leaving her to be rather flustered and overwhelmed as Kay gently took her hand and led her out of the dining room. She had been rather nervous about going to the village, but maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all?

* * *

She had strayed away from Kay for a moment, who had stopped to flirt up one of the local girls and hadn't seemed to interested in guiding Halia around in the first place. With hope, seeing how so far things had been going well with Kay next to her, she had happily (if nervously) been waving at the passing village children, who seemed to steer clear of her, to her sadness. This was her first time visiting the town itself. She had only ridden through it on the back of a cart so far. With her hood up, making sure nobody would see she was an Elf. And apart from Ector's estate, she had only been to Shirou's Sanctum.

Now, however, she wished she _had_ stayed with the disinterested Knight... As agreed upon, she had nervously kept her hood down, hoping that introductions from Kay as an honored guest of Lord Ector would help her earn the locals their trust. Going off on her own didn't really help with that, she realized. She hadn't been introduced to them as a guest of their Lord, nor as Shirou's apprentice... As she nervously tried to stutter to a burly, seemingly drunk man that was glaring at her with open disgust that she didn't mean to cause any trouble, and was hurriedly looking around for Kay, getting a little scared - she was hit in the head by something hard. As she fell back, somewhat dazed and felt something warm trickle down from her forehead, her vision steadied just enough for her to see the small rock, and the little kid who had thrown it clinging to the burly drunk's leg.

Not knowing what to do, she just laid there in the cold mud, feeling tears well up in her eyes. What had she done wrong? It would be just the same as in Deganwy... Having to hide and cower... When she managed to see a clay cup being flung from the drunk's hand in her direction through her tears, she raised her arms trying to protect herself as she winced and waited. But the impact never came.

"TSCHINNGG!"

Instead, she heard it shatter against something hard, something metal. Carefully opening her eyes, she saw the armoured, tall figure of... Kay! Standing in front of her, an arm held out with his sheathed sword, probably having intercepted the cup with that. The street, where she could see several people having simply stood and watched her get assaulted, fell silent, as Kay angrily stomped towards the drunk and punched him in the face, causing the man to trip and fall over, now lying in much the same position as Halia across the street.

"How DARE you attack and harass an honored guest of your Lord!? A harmless, young girl no less!" her savior shouted angrily.

Seeing two members of the town militia now turning up into the street, Kay waved them over and said "Throw this sorry excuse for a man into the stockade to sleep off his drunken haze!"

Halia, still stunned, not being used to anyone standing up for her - save for Shirou and Arturia of course, carefully stood up in a daze. She hurried her way over and quietly stuttered "S-s-sir Kay, please... It's alright. H-he just doesn't k-know any better. I wouldn't w-want anyone to be punished over me..."

Kay turned around to look at her, and the angry expression on his face immediately turned into a worried one as he knelt down in front of her and pulled out a strip of cloth and started to pat her forehead. She only now realized she was bleeding as she saw the cloth slowly turning red in the corner of her eyes. And yet she couldn't quite focus on it, with Kay so close to her, and so worried about _her_...

The knight let out a sigh and asked "Are you sure, Halia? You have every right to be mad when someone attacks you without reason, you know?"

She just nodded as she felt her cheeks start to redden, not trusting her voice to stay steady. After a few moments of inspecting her and wrapping a quick bandage around her head, he turned to the two militiamen, holding the drunk up between them.

With a dejected sigh he told the pitiful man, covered in mud from falling down and with some blood running from his nose staining his shirt "You should be grateful that Lady Halia has such a big heart, you fool... Stop to think next time, before you make any ignorant decisions."

After a nod to the still somewhat confused militiamen and instructing them to make sure he doesn't get near any ale for the foreseeable future, the drunk was released, after which he sat down against the wall of the nearby building in a drunk daze. Although the blow to the nose might have played a part in it too... Kay turned to her again, giving her an apologetic and wry smile.

"I'm sorry... If I hadn't been distracted this might not have happened." He looked genuinely ashamed, which stunned Halia for a moment, before she hurriedly replied "N-no it's alright! It's my fault for just wandering off without my hood on before being introduced after all..."

It seemed as if Kay wanted to object as he opened his mouth, but then he just let out a sigh and chuckled as he stuck out his hand for her to hold "You really are too kind for your own good you know? Well then, milady, shall we take you to get that pretty dress cleaned up and your wound looked over?"

He thought her dress was p-pretty...? Did he think _she_ was pretty too? Feeling her head _definitely_ reddening at this point, and noticing the mud that got on her, she just demurely nodded and grabbed his hand as he began to lead her back to Lord Ector's estate. As they walked, he gave her a worried look and asked "You look a bit red? I hope everything is alright... Are you maybe still a little too dizzy from that blow to your head?"

Halia panicked a little, and hurriedly said "Y-yes that must be it... Thank you for being so concerned for me, S-sir Kay."

Her savior, seemed to think for a moment, before gently lifting her up into his arms to carry her "But of course! And I feel more than a little foolish for getting distracted by some girl... I swear on my honour, milady; next time I'll make sure to stick by your side!"

It was a miracle he still didn't pick up the fact that the young, Half Elven girl lying in his arms was practically swooning, thinking about all those bedtime stories Ellaria had read to her about Knights saving princesses from danger... Even her gradually warming hands that clamped onto his chest, despite the winter cold, he wrote off as being caused by her slight daze and exhaustion from walking back to the estate.

Kay, who always tried his best to flirt with and impress the local maidens of Bala, but never really got anywhere, had no clue at all that he just became her personal hero. It didn't register in his mind that the twelve year old girl, a good seven years younger than himself, could have started to develop a crush on him...

Later that night, while Ector was berating Kay for leaving Halia alone, Arturia and Merlin shared a knowing glance and a deep sigh as they watched the young girl staring at the unfolding scolding with clear worry in her lilac eyes. And an unmistakable, bright red blush on her cheeks... Granted, seeing Kay carry her back into the living room, bridal style, and yet still completely clueless to the blushing and fidgeting girl's clear adoration of him as he called for Aine to look her over, had been rather amusing.

* * *

Back in Lord Ector's dining room... As soon as Kay and Halia were gone, Ector cleared his throat as he turned to the womanizing magus. "Now... The girl did raise a valid question. You had pressing business in the east, no? Which is why Shirou and Arturia went to Anglesey without you. So..._ What exactly were you up_ _to_?"

His eyes narrowed and his tone sharpened at the end, leaving no room for Merlin to weasel himself out of providing an explanation. Arturia was intently following the exchange, staying quiet in fear of being asked to leave as well.

Letting out a sigh, Merlin started in a much more serious tone than he had thus far "Some of my sources had told me there were signs of dark magic and rituals in and around Rheged. _Very_ dark... Human sacrifice, demonology... In short, the whole package of evil witchcraft."

"Did you find anything?" Arturia asked concerned, ignoring her earlier worries.

Merlin frowned as he hesitantly said "Well... Yes, and no. Yes, there were signs of darker forms of magecraft. Mostly a foul whiff in the air and withered plant life, although several of the homeless residents had gone missing, not that any of the local lords would care for that."

Judging by his expression, she could tell that Merlin, much like herself didn't quite like the attitude of the majority of the nobility in regards to their domain's underprivileged. After letting out a deep sigh, he continued on with his report in a somewhat strained and hesitant tone.

"Sadly I failed to find anything concrete related to what kind of rituals may have been performed. I _did_ manage to connect a name to the rumours, however..."

"Well, spill it" Ector groaned after a few seconds of tense silence. Merlin's eyes darkened noticeably before he continued with a pained expression "Morgan Le Fay." Upon the uttering of those three words, the room fell silent. And stayed silent for the next few minutes.

Arturia felt her breath hitch. Her half-sister... Merlin had advised her a few years ago that her older sister, from her father's first marriage, was more than a little envious of the fact that their father had intended for Arturia to be his heir and be tutored by Merlin, while she was married off to one of his allies; King Lot of Gododdin. It also didn't help that Merlin had toyed around with Morgan's heart before she was married off... The fact that she had apparently also been a prodigy in various forms of magecraft, having been taught by Merlin when he was still their father's Court Magus from a young age, only made things worse...

Merlin went on to explain how he tracked Morgan's trail through Rheged, even finding evidence she had at one point been a guest of King Urien... And yet never being able to catch up with her.

"I managed to speak to some of Urien's court maidens and from what I could tell he had been entertaining a _female_ visitor as of late... A beautiful woman calling herself Morgause. I believe that was in fact Morgan, but she seemed to have left not long before I arrived, and there hadn't been any strange occurrences apart from her visit from what they could tell me."

After a while of searching, he had made his way to Gododdin, where he was welcomed as an honored guest by King Lot. While Arturia had never had the chance to meet the man herself, from Ector's stories she knew he was a kind and decent man, a long time friend and ally of King Uther.

Letting out a deep sigh, Merlin continued "At least Lot wasn't corrupted in any way from such long exposure to your sister... He was still the warm and boisterous King that used to drink Uther and Ector here under the table. And yet there was such sadness in his eyes as well..."

It didn't fit at all with the stories Merlin had later told her of Morgan. How could such a loyal and kind man love someone so despicable as her hateful sister? And from what Merlin had found out, King Lot was still head over heels for her... Even though she had apparently left Gododdin months earlier after an argument. An argument about _her_. Her heart felt heavy when Merlin recalled what Lot had told him. Her sister had tried to convince her husband to participate in the jousting tournament and claim Kingship over Britannia. And to openly oppose Arturia if, or rather, _when_ she were to pull Caliburn from the stone and announce her own Kingship.

What had she done to deserve such hatred from a sister? Morgan was already a Queen in her own right - one married to a good man. A strong and respected King. Not to mention the fact that they even had four children together. Three sons; Gawain, Gaheris and Agravain, and a daughter, Gareth... Why would she abandon all of them just to spite her? It just didn't make sense to Arturia.

She was somewhat relieved that it at least seemed as if King Lot meant her no ill will, and could perhaps even become a strong ally when her time came. Even if he didn't exactly know who she was, other than the fact that she existed, somewhere. Sadly Merlin crushed that hope, explaining that Lot was rather occupied with Saxons of the kingdom of Beornice trying to invade from the south, and a growing threat of the native Picts from the north. And they were altogether too cut off by miles upon miles of Saxon-occupied territory...

If Morgan did manage to find allies in her hateful vendetta against Arturia, things could get even more challenging than they would already undoubtedly be for her... And so far she could only really call King Aglovale a strong ally. Which she largely owed to Shirou... As she frowned and rested her head in her hands, part of her truly wished then they hadn't pressed Merlin for details.

* * *

Kay was quietly humming a simple tune to himself. It was cold outside, and he was more than happy to be sitting indoors, doing paperwork. His father would never admit it, Knightly as he is, but the old man _truly_ despised paperwork. As such it often fell to Kay to rifle through the various reports and missives from across the Brythonic realms delivered to Bala via mounted messenger.

it wouldn't have been too daunting a task, had they arrived in order... Due to the distance between the sender and receiver, as well as factors such as the weather conditions, bandits preying on the roads, and a whole slew of other circumstances - it could often take anywhere from days, to months before a given report arrived at Bala. His father would quickly find himself groaning in frustration as the contradicting messages and ill-timed reports overwhelmed him.

Suffice to say he was more than happy to take away some of Kay's more... indignant duties (read: sty duty) in exchange for help with the paperwork. And if Kay was being honest, he rather liked it. He was a decent Knight by all accounts, of course he couldn't measure up to Arturia now that she had been enjoying Shirou's training... But compared to most _regular _Knights, Kay was a cut above the norm.

But he shone the brightest when it came to the role of administrator for his father's domain. He ordered every missive, report, announcement - even rumours gathered by militiamen in the village itself and from travelling merchants into one neat package. Everything sorted by date and origin of the message. He would mark off pieces with a small 'X' mark in the corner if they had already been replaced by a newer missive (as sometimes, later messengers would somehow arrive _earlier_ than previous ones). Some days, he felt like an artist - painting a picture of informational needs.

As he finished up that week's paperwork and left it all on neat stacks on his father's desk, he got up and stretched his sore back. He might have liked the task, but it was still rough on his muscles to sit for hours on end. He really needed to remember to get Shirou to make some more of those fancy pillows he had on all of his chairs in the Sanctum... Hmm, maybe he could go for a relaxing bath in the hot tub?

Absentmindedly musing about future comforts thanks to his sister's best friend, he wasn't really looking in front of him as he opened the door and... bumped right into a short obstacle. With a yelp, the young, lilac haired girl that seemed to have been standing in front of the door, ready to knock, was knocked on her behind in front of him. Pulled from his musings, he quickly apologized and helped her up.

"O-oh no t-that's alright, S-sir Kay! J-just bad timing on my part is all..." the girl stuttered, her face blushing red.

Kay of course assumed it was because of the sudden scare and smiled apologetically as he helped her back up and patted her head, which she always seemed to enjoy - unlike Arturia, who could get fiercely protective of her hair, much to his amusement. Or at least, it had been amusing until she grew strong enough to throw him through a stone wall if she so pleased...

It had been four days since their trip into the village, and the unfortunate accident, and he had only really seen the girl during the meals they shared at the estate or the Sanctum. She had seemed a lot more open towards him than before, which Kay attributed to her getting used to her new surroundings. And he had to admit that while he hadn't enjoyed being saddled up with babysitting duty, he had quickly grown fond of the kindhearted, somewhat shy and reserved Halia.

As a Knight, how could he not? A young girl in need of protection... In some ways it reminded him a lot of when Arturia had first been brought to them. He had instantly felt the need to protect his new little sister as best he could! When had he started feeling the same way about Halia? Perhaps it was easier with her, considering that Arturia had never really needed much protection in the first place...

"Still, I should have paid more attention where I was going!" Kay insisted, getting a small smile from the girl. "Anyways milady, did you want to ask my father something? Because he isn't in there" he asked curiously, gesturing at his father's study he had just left.

The girl froze up a little, before her blush intensified as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "E-ehm... A-actually, S-sir Kay... I was wondering i-if you would want to go to the village again... with... with_ me_".

Kay felt a pang of guilt as he hesitantly asked "Are you sure? Last time you got hurt because I lost sight of you... Wouldn't you rather go with Arturia instead?".

The girl's shoulders seemed to droop as she quietly replied "I-if you don't want to go with me, I understand...".

Panicking because he had really meant it well, and had now suddenly made her feel bad, he quickly added "N-no! That's not it at all, I just thought _you_ wouldn't want to go out with _me_ again... I'd love to take you to see the village, Halia!".

That caused Halia to perk up again as she looked at him with wide eyes, before giving him the brightest and widest smile he had seen on her face up until that point. Unbeknownst to Kay, the story of the beautiful Elven princess and the fiercely protective Knight and son of the local Lord to whose arm she clung as they walked around Bala, spread around the domain like a wildfire. Although some were a little concerned about the Knight's interest in a girl of such a young age...

Seeing how kind and loving he was towards the young girl, however, had the added effect of having the local girls of Bala starting to see Sir Kay and his endless, boorish flirts in a different light. Maybe he wasn't all that bad... And if he was good enough for an Elven princess... All of which would also remain a mystery to Kay. All he could see when he looked at Halia was the innocent and shy Elven girl, happily clinging to his arm and chattering about this and that. While whenever he looked away, she was sending fiery glares towards any girl that even looked like she was considering coming over to talk to _her_ Knight...

* * *

The clanging of metal against metal was all that resounded throughout the large courtyard of Aberffraw castle. And all that had resounded throughout it for the past several hours. That is, if you don't count the dull thuds whenever Shirou gracefully whacked him across the chest, arms, legs, back or head with the flat of his simple longsword. The mysterious magus and master swordsman had arrived in Aberffraw two weeks ago to deliver the commissioned swords to his family after a week of travel. Being the youngest of his brothers, and thus the last one to be presented his, he had eyed the swords his elders received with awe and admiration.

They were all expertly forged and their blades shone in the rays of sunlight coming through the Great Hall's high windows like the purest of silver. While the longswords of his middle brothers, Lamorak and Dornar, were expertly forged as well, the outlandish design of Aglovale's massive one and a half meter long 'Zweihander' or 'Double-hander' commanded all of their attention. That is, until Shirou presented him with his own dual blades.

The elegant longsword '_Dyfylbarhad'_ and the accompanying shortsword '_Uchelgais_'. Meaning 'perseverance' and 'ambition' respectively in the regional tongue, took his breath away. The gleaming blades contained elegant fullers with their given names inscribed into them, leading up to the golden rain-guards shaped like crosses that in turn flowed into the gently curved, golden crossguards that were decorated with runes. Decorated might not be the correct term, however, as Shirou had explained that those runes kept the blades sharper and stronger than any ordinary sword. The grips were wrapped with high quality, sturdy leather dyed in a beautiful dark purple that seemed to lightly caress his palms. Topping the swords off were round, golden pommels that held finely cut amethysts.

While their overall design may have been more simplistic compared to the swords of his brothers, Percival could clearly sense that his two new weapons were forged _for him_ and him alone. As he held them, even without having any actual training in wielding two weapons at once, they felt like extensions of his arms. When he inquired as to their given names, considering they implied much from the youngest son of Pellinore, Shirou just gave him a mysterious smile and stated that he would grow into them over time. And the first step towards that growth was learning how to actually fight with two swords. Percival had enthusiastically agreed, still remembering Shirou's own entrancing, dual-wielding fighting style.

And now everything hurt. Everything. There was no part of his bruised and battered body that hadn't been deftly punished for his mistakes by Shirou's simple longsword. He had been pushing his body to the limit for years as he trained to become a Knight of Anglesey. And yet, no matter how strong or viciously Percival attacked, Shirou always dexterously dodged, parried and counter-attacked to score his point. And _always_ landed the flat of his blade on him, further displaying their vast difference in skill. They would spar like that for hours on end, only taking short breaks to stretch their (read: Percival's) punished muscles and eating small snacks to keep up their energy. Shirou would constantly give friendly and helpful comments as to how Percival could improve himself, and steadily he began to notice changes in how he fought and even how he approached his assaults.

After a few days, he even managed to parry some of Shirou's swift, retaliatory strikes. The ever present, knowing smile on the elusive magus, however, always seemed to indicate to Percival that that had been his intention - deftly followed by an increase in speed on his part. When he had asked him why he hadn't fought with dual blades as well, Shirou had casually explained that there would be no point to it, considering Percival would rarely, if ever, face off against an opponent who did so.

No matter the amount of punishment Percival received, though, he kept going. Pushing himself further and further, wanting to catch up to Shirou. '_That didn't make it any less painful though..._' Percival though to himself as he let out a pained groan while lying on his bruised back.

His devilish instructor casually walked up to him and reached out his hand to help him up as he said with a smirk "Come now, our next break isn't for another twenty minutes, and here you are, lazing about already...".

With a determined gaze, Percival grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, before readying himself in his starting position once more... At one point, when the sun had already started to graze the horizon and Percival was heavily panting and sweating, Shirou had declared the day's training complete. When Percival had enthusiastically stated he could keep going for a while longer in between his gasps for air, Shirou had chuckled and given him a corrective boop on the head.

"Please, if I work you to death your brothers over there will murder me. Besides, I'd say you're already worthy of 'Perseverance'. Now you just need to find a purpose, a goal, and 'Ambition' will suit you just as well".

That comment had elicited a surprised smile from Percival, who hadn't really thought much of it. As he glanced over at his brothers, who had taken to watching him getting his butt kicked, their shell-shocked expressions told him he might have been pushing himself a little too hard...

* * *

Percival had spent the morning following Shirou around Aberffraw castle as he discussed various things with his brother, King Aglovale. Apparently, the redhead was explaining a number of advances in various areas of life. Most notable among those, was a new way of farming, which separated the single, large fields everyone in Britannia used, into multiple smaller ones that prevented degradation of the soil and allowed for more varied and bountiful harvests until later into the year.

Even Percival, who knew little of administration and was rarely asked to assist his older brother in his duties as the King, could recognize the value in the advances Shirou proposed. When asked why he presented them with those revolutionary ideas for free, Shirou just stated with a wry smile that the next few years were going to be... tumultuous for Britannia, and that Anglesey had the chance to play a pivotal role in them - if they had enough time to prepare, that is. Which is when he carefully suggested that Aglovale and Lord Ector join forces in the Representative Lords of the Realm to delay the joust as long as possible.

His brother had been intrigued and had asked Shirou to accompany him as they discussed the advancements with various officials of the Kingdom that were currently in Aberffraw. After those discussion, that Percival wasn't sitting in on, the afternoon was once more filled with rigorous training, followed by an extensive dinner. By sunset the two of them finally found themselves with some time to unwind.

"Master Shirou, are you a noble?" Percival curiously asked the redhead sitting next to him on the battlements of Aberffraw Castle's walls.

He somewhat curiously eyed Shirou's clothing. It's design could only be called otherworldly - with the red overcoat that didn't resemble any type of coat usually worn in Britannia. And yet even so the quality and make of his ensemble just screamed wealthy and noble. And he spent the entire morning discussing policies and politics with his older brother and his advisers...

His friend just chuckled as he kept lazily looking at the setting sun, slowly sinking into the water. "I don't think so, why?" he asked in an amused voice.

Letting out a sigh, Percival pressed "Well... Look at your clothes! No commoner could afford those, not to mention that your eh.. 'overcoat' is red with gold detailing. If that isn't the mark of a noble on its own, add the fact you bear a family name and a coat of arms!"

With a shrug and while fiddling with the simple coat of arms embroidered on his overcoat (a strung bow with a sword instead of an arrow), all the enigmatic magus said was "That's part of Magus society I suppose. Because magecraft is generally closely guarded and kept secret, the concept of family ties are very important and identifying with a family is a big part of our community. Mostly because you can pass on your specific skills and even your Magic Circuits themselves in the form of a Magic Crest, thereby strengthening your family as the generations go by."

As Percival was letting that sink in, matching it with what Shirou had casually explained about the way magecraft worked, the redhead continued.

"I met a friendly magus in Deganwy a few weeks ago, who explained that here in Britannia, magus lineages of five generations and older are considered to be 'nobles' in a sense - although I doubt those titles are truly recognized outside of our community."

Percival frowned a little, but somewhat understood that. It was just a whole different form of nobility, in a sense... "So... What generation are you, of the.. uh Emiya family?"

He was a little confused when his friend started laughing. After a deep sigh, the reply he got was "Well... I never really considered that to be honest. I am technically the sixth head of the Emiya family. But since I was adopted and my father had some difficulties later in his life, I don't have the Emiya Magic Crest. I suppose by the Brythonic magus standards, I am still to introduce myself as 'Lord Emiya', though."

"Hmm... I see..." Percival just mused as he drifted off into his thoughts, for Percival wasn't simply asking out of curiosity. His brother had expressed an interest as well, and he made sure to report back to him later that night...

* * *

After the first full week of training, Shirou had changed up their routine and shown him an elegant display of swordsmanship. 'Shadow fighting' as he had called it, that combined various moves and techniques into fluid motions that were practiced as if taking on multiple opponents in rapid succession. It was unlike any form of practice that Percival had witnessed before. Instead of practicing separate swings against training dummies, or sparring matches, this seemed to display the full set of strikes that made up a fighting style. Shirou had 'Projected' dual blades, similar in make to his own, yet more simplistic in nature and demonstrated the motions he had devised for Percival to practice henceforth.

And they were more than just agile and elegant swings. Strengthened by kicks and jabs with the blades' pommel, it produced a style that looked... well, frightening to face off against. Over the remaining week Shirou had set aside to train Percival in Aberffraw, all he did was practice those motions. First in the air, and later against rapidly projected training dummies. The last day, Shirou even launched projected swords at him from varying angles - without warning beforehand, mind you. And yet Percival felt his body move into motions with practiced ease, responding to the new, unfamiliar threats as if it was second nature.

During Shirou's final evening in Aberffraw, he had complimented Percival on making great strides in his dual-wielding efforts. He was far from a master at it, but he had progressed much quicker than he had first imagined. Perhaps... Yes. It was time to show him how to more actively utilize his two Mystic Codes to their full extend. He charged at Percival with more ferocity than he had done thus far, pushing his student back with each swing. He found that while Percival's eyes widened in surprise for a split second, the young knight quickly regained his composure and blocked and parried with all his might.

Smiling, Shirou stated in a calm voice as he continued his barrage "Focus on Dyfylbarhad in your right hand. Do you feel the gentle hum of the grip?"

Percival seemed to blink in confusion for a moment, faltering in his defense for a split second, but as he pushed back once more his expression changed and he nodded. He didn't speak, he just focused. Shirou nodded with some pride in his student's action and continued his explanation. It wouldn't be useful to start an elaborate lesson on the workings of magecraft during their fight, so he just tried to put it in terms that made sense to a Knight.

"Your swords are Mystic Codes. That means they have properties beyond simple sharpness and durability. Those blades were forged specifically with your character in mind and as such, you should be able to make use of them to their full capabilities, beyond what most others would be able to do. Feel that hum. That drive, that determination to persevere the most challenging of fights and come out on top. Let that power flow from Dyfylbarhad, meet with your own perseverance and find its way back into your movements and the blade itself."

While his student didn't seem to fully understand what he meant, Shirou just upped his barrage's intensity another notch. To his satisfaction, he found that Percival was unconsciously keeping up with his speed. While not being able to counter-attack, his current tempo and rhythm of dodging and parrying was beyond that of a regular Human. That was the true Mystery, or enchantment, contained within Dyfylbarhad. Strengthening one's resolve and will to persevere, helping him match stronger and faster opponents. Percival too seemed to notice his increased speed and began to consciously move along with his motions, pushing himself further. Eventually he even managed to get in a few counter-attacks as he defended against Shirou's onslaught.

When Shirou had Reinforced Ector's, Kay's and the other Knights of Bala their weapons and armour, he noted that none of them had possessed any Magic Circuits. Although some of them, like Ector and Kay themselves, were more 'attuned' to magical essences in general, their lack of Magic Circuits meant they would never be able to make use of a 'proper' Mystic Code; one that had special abilities apart from simply being Reinforced to be sharper, more durable or lighter (or heavier, depending on one's preferred fighting style).

When he had battled his way through Aberffraw Castle with the sons of Pellinore and their Knights, something that stood out to him was that the brothers gave of notably stronger aura's than the other Knights of Anglesey. Later quick assessments confirmed his initial suspicions; each of the brothers had a scant few Magic Circuits. Not enough to give them even the slightest potential future as a magus, of course, but enough to properly make use of more intensive Mystic Codes - which required the user to channel some Od into them to activate their abilities. Perhaps the more established noble families at one point in time grew into their position due to their talent in the field of thaumaturgy?

While Percival was for some reason the most gifted among his brothers in that regard - possessing eight, C-Ranked Magic Circuits, a regular Mystic Code forged using Shirou's own, honed techniques would take far too long to fully master. He had always forged his Mystic Codes for mages to make use of after all. Or to be more precise; mages and exceptions with immense reserves of magical essence and an outright shocking abundance of Circuits in the form of a Core, such as Arturia. This is where the art of Runecraft came in to play. Whereas his normal methods meant pouring his own Od and gathered Mana from the surroundings into the full artifact to enhance and adapt its base qualities with, Runecraft was focused solely on pouring that energy into carefully inscribed Runes. Effectively serving as a focus point for magical essence, it had an important side benefit of being _much more stable_ to produce, as well as being able to be placed in addition to more regular enchantments.

The main reason why he had opted for using them for these specific weapons, however, was that _because _they served as focus points for the magical essence gathered in the artifacts, their wielders could activate them by expending significantly less Od. Thus making it far more feasible for those with just a scant few Circuits like the sons of Pellinore, as compared to full-blown mages, to make proper use of the artifacts in question. And yet the peculiar nature of Runecraft also had a downside...

The reason most mages in his own time had all but abandoned the practice, was because the art of Runecraft stemmed from a time where the Old ways of magic from the Age of the Gods started to fade and transition into the current forms of Magecraft. The Old ways relied heavily on the meaning, or **Intent** behind the spoken word. Effectively being what videogames in modern times referred to as 'Spells', whereas actual modern Magecraft used words only in the form of mantras or arias that served as a form of self-hypnosis to put the caster in a more focused state of mind towards achieving the desired Mystery. The actual words themselves used to cast the 'spell' could differ from magus to magus because of that. Runes relied on the Old system in that regard.

Thus inscribing and properly utilizing Runes required one to not only have a proper understanding of the 'meaning' of the used Runes in the linguistic sense of the word, but also the **Intent** behind their initial creation. The Mystery of the words themselves. Or so the rather... colourful textbook he bought from Ellaria regaled. Most of it was even written in the form of flowery poems... As such, it was difficult to explain, and sometimes Shirou himself wasn't quite sure if he understood what he meant by it, but in practice when he had tested Percival's swords it seemed to be correct. The Runes seemed to work similar to Conceptual Weapons, which are to his understanding physical representations of a **Concept** in much the same way as the **Intent** behind Runes - but that was a whole other mind boggling can of worms Shirou was not ready to open yet...

Returning to the matter at hand, _Dyfylbarhad_ (Perseverance), and _Uchelgais_ (Ambition); the matching Runes used as focus points for the Runes around them that specified the full extend of the weapons their abilities, inscribed on their crossguards, could only be activated once you had either a full understanding of them and their workings, or a drive and focus that aligned so purely with their **Intent** that in a sense, the _Runes_ understood the _wielder_ instead of the other way around - which was what he had been striving for with Percival.

It didn't take long, however, for Percival to noticeably tire from the extra effort in expending his untrained flow of Od. As they broke up for the day, Shirou further explained the theory and workings behind the Mystic Codes, and Percival's eight Magic Circuits that allowed him to use them. Only practice would allow him to make use of it for longer stretches of time. After the initial explanations on how magecraft in general made use of Circuits and Od, his student carefully asked whether his side-arm, Uchelgais, had a similar ability.

"While you have already proven your drive to improve yourself and push beyond your limits, and have thus identified enough with Dyfylbarhad to start making use of its features without significant effort in learning the intricacies of Runecraft, 'Ambition' is still something you essentially lack. You don't have a true goal yet, beyond self-improvement. Once you find something to dedicate yourself too, I have no doubt that you will be able to make full use of Uchelgais as well. You will simply have to discover its potential on your own when that time comes."

* * *

That night, his last night as a guest of Anglesey's royal court, they held a great feast in his honor - for once not allowing him to be their chef. Their sister, Dindraine, had finally returned from her recovery period at an abbey on the other side of the island. He had briefly met her after they wrested Aberffraw Castle from the bloody grasp of Briannac, but the girl had mostly been drifting in and out of consciousness at the time, and he doubted she remembered him at all.

She had been used as a blood donor by the vampire noble, hung on a hook and slowly drained of her blood to last longer... The memory of seeing her hang there and carefully bringing her down sent shivers down his spine. He had spent most of the following hours watching over her, keeping Arturia close for the added effect of Avalon, which he managed to slip into her while the rest was running around the castle. And still, he had doubted she would survive through the night...

Now, however, her complexion looked far more healthy and she smiled happily when he introduced himself to her. Her copper brown, almost ginger hair and grey eyes, in combination with her fair skin, presented a beautiful sight. She seemed to be around sixteen years old and was about a head shorter than him. She blushed when she told him that she did in fact remember meeting him that day and thanked him profusely for rescuing her from the grip of that 'blood stealing monster'.

During the feast, Shirou was curiously seated in between Percival and Dindraine, although normally Aglovale would have him take place next to him to get his input on various topics. He didn't think much of it, considering that it was probably just a chance for him to properly get to know Dindraine as well. He also wasn't quite sure why Percival was incredibly nervous during the feast. At least, not until the girl who had been taking every opportunity to talk to him, excused herself as the dinner came to a close.

"Uhm... master Shirou, I-I think you should know that... eh..." Percival started quietly, trailing off a little, unsure of what to say. So Shirou urged for him to continue.

"Well... You see... My brother asked me to find out whether you were a noble, and when I told him last night that you can technically be considered a 'Lord' in the magus community, he may have... hinted to propose an... _alliance_...".

Shirou blinked a few times in confusion before he carefully replied "In what sense? Like an offer of employ-...". And then it hit him. Dindraine being seated next to him. The somewhat flirty behaviour of the girl with the slightly uncomfortable form of hero worship towards him...

"Do you mean... a marriage proposal?" he asked Percival incredulously.

Before his nervous friend could reply, Aglovale commanded the room's attention. As Shirou looked over, he saw Dindraine nervously blushing at Aglovale's side, looking his way, happily clutching the soft blanket he had projected for her when she had casually remarked she had been a little cold. 'Oh crap..' was the only thought running through his mind as the King started to speak.

"Lord Emiya, in recognition of your heroic deeds in the battle for Aberffraw Castle, I and my family already wished to reward you... Now, with the advancements you have so freely given to us, the Kingdom of Anglesey will recover even faster! With my beautiful sister's approval, of course, I would like to propose to you an alliance between our two houses. It is my greatest honor and privilege to present you with the hand of Princess Dindraine of Anglesey!"

The room fell silent, as everyone was eyeing Shirou with excitement. Clearly everyone was expecting him to agree to the offer, considering Dindraine's beauty and his own unmarried status. It took him a few seconds to compose himself and find the grace to calmly reply in the right way.

"You honor me with your kind offer, King Aglovale. And from what I have gathered during our talk tonight, Princess Dindraine, your kindness and intellect rivals your beauty. Living through what you have survived, and still being such a vibrant and wonderful person proves your strength of will and character... It is without a doubt that I say you would make a fine bride to any man."

Before people could cheer and celebrate, however, Shirou bowed his head towards Dindraine in respect and as an apology, before quickly continuing to not give the wrong impression and just rip the band aid right off...

"However I could never give you the love you deserve, milady. My heart was claimed by another long ago... And while she may be forever out of my reach, there could never be another for me. I do truly hope you find a man that can love you unconditionally, Princess. One so kind as yourself deserves no less. Please accept my sincerest apologies, but as such I must decline your generous proposal, King Aglovale."

* * *

That the then present court of Anglesey was shocked and stunned was an understatement, but Shirou's words seemed to have had an effect. While Aglovale was trying to formulate a reply, the Princess nearly swooned while she praised him for his 'chivalrous and undying dedication to love', as she called it. It may have been because of the distance between them at the time, but he could have sworn her pupils had taken the shape of literal hearts. While Aglovale took it in stride and didn't hold it against him in the slightest, sadly, Dindraine seemed to be even more head over heels than before he rejected her. Something about how she had 'expected no less from a true gentleman' than to so delicately let her down. He could do little but quietly sigh.

That morning as he said most of his goodbyes, Dindraine had held out her hand for him to kiss with an expectant look and a flustered face. Holding back a sigh, he did as was expected of him, causing her to giggle and proceed to run off with her handmaidens as they excitedly whispered among themselves. 'Girls...' he just thought to himself as he shook his head, slightly amused and embarrassed.

While Shirou was packing up his supplies and saddling his horse to leave Aberffraw behind once more, he recognized Percival's excited footsteps coming his way. As he turned around with a knowing smile, he found the young Knight approaching him with a determined gaze. He had already expected this. Not only because of his student's enthusiasm during their training, but also because Aglovale had warned him about Percival's plans as he had said his goodbyes that morning.

"Master Shirou, please, allow me to come with you and continue my training under you!" the boy excitedly blurted out with a deep bow.

While he didn't care much for being called 'Master', especially from someone he considered a friend who was (at least physically) around the same age as him, it seemed that his newer apprentices (namely Halia and Percival) insisted on it with a righteous determination as a show of respect. Letting out a small sigh and softly chuckling, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He had genuinely grown to care for him. And if things had been different, he would have taken him along. But once again, he had to put Arturia's happiness before someone else's.

The date for the jousting tournament to determine the next King of Britannia, and thus the day upon which Arturia was to pull Caliburn from the stone, was only a year or so away if Aglovale and Ector didn't manage to push it forward. She deserved every moment until then, and much more if it were up to him, to revel in just being herself. Bringing Percival along with him now would only cut her remaining time short as he would be practicing and residing in the Sanctum with them.

"Percival, my friend... Right now you are more than capable of continuing to refine your style here, in your home. Your brothers are capable and skilled Knights, and they will prove more than challenging as your sparring partners. The style I've devised for you is only a starting one, you yourself will have to further develop it as you face different opponents to truly make it your own. I can't help you with that."

Seeing the dejected look on his temporary student's face, he couldn't help but liken him to a puppy. Quick to get excited, and adorably sad when you don't have time to play with them. Holding back a chuckle as he found himself comparing this situation to kicking a puppy, he added "It will be some time before we see each other again, but I assume you will be present at the jousting tournament, along with your family?"

Percival just nodded, with somewhat of a wry smile as he replied "I will, yes... And Aglovale will be participating, even if none of us truly believe that the tournament is the right way to determine the next King... Although I think my brother will be attending a meeting of the Representative Lords soon too, so maybe we'll be stopping by Bala on the way back!"

Shirou couldn't help but smile. The sons of Pellinore truly were good men and he had more than enough reason to believe they would fully support Arturia when the time came. That was his primary goal here in Aberffraw, after all, no matter how much he liked them.

With a lighthearted chuckle he stated "Then we will see each other there! And if you happen to have time, do stop by on your way back. I'll be sure to prepare a feast to welcome you all".

His friend let the matter drop without further argument and just promised to show him how much he improved in Roan, around the time of the tournament, and in Bala if they had time. Now Shirou could only hope that Merlin hadn't corrupted his two _other _apprentices during his absence... Or well, he mostly feared for Halia. The young girl was rather impressionable. Honestly, how that old coot managed to show up the exact same day he would leave for his roughly month long trip to Aberffraw... It almost had to be on purpose, right? Merlin had the gift of foresight after all.

Still though, Merlin had been genuinely intrigued when he told him that she had instinctively created a wicker dog familiar out of a basket when she was cornered. Perhaps that was enough to keep him on the straight and narrow... The famous magus his practiced use of golems and nature-based familiars would prove very valuable for her training after all. Especially considering Shirou could teach her nothing in that particular field. Now all he could hope was that Merlin's less savory traits wouldn't rub off on her. The clear adoration the young girl held for the charismatic older magus didn't help quell those concerns of his either. Luckily she had Arturia there to beat Merlin into place if he ever crossed a line.

While she would never give him any serious wounds, she clearly wasn't afraid to hurt him. Shirou doubted that Merlin even remembered the first hour or so that he arrived in the Sanctum again. Considering that Arturia had knocked him out the moment she realized the infamous pervert was staring at her as if entranced by her appearance. To be fair, it was probably the first time Merlin had ever seen Arturia in a dress, with her hair in a long braid to boot. So it might just have been more shock than the urges of his incubus side...

* * *

Arturia was cold and tired. It was winter and the regions around Bala had indicated the arrival of several bandit companies scouring the countrysides looking for easy prey. Lord Ector had decided that they would need to send out more patrols, and that they would need more horses. Arturia had at first been thrilled. She loved horse riding after all. And while she had grown fond of her own horse, it was an older mare that was past its prime already. This could be her chance to choose her next horse!

Only after a few hours did the cold winds start to set in. It was _freezing_. Even Shirou's Reinforced cloaks did little to hold back the cold. They had decided against camping halfway and just riding on until they reached the town that was known for its horse breeders. As such, it was just after dark when they finally reached the last hill to get across. But then they noticed something. The sky behind the hill was illuminated by an eerie, red orange glow. Something was on fire... And wasn't that where that town was?

Her father whistled to signal a faster pace, after which they and the six Knights they had taken as escorts nervously made their way up the hill. As they reached the top, they were shocked. Half of the town was on fire and people were running through the streets. Faint screams could be heard. "Bandits..." one of the Knights muttered. "Your orders, my lord?" another asked Ector.

The old Knight cracked his neck and seemed to scan across the sight for a moment "No telling how many there are... But, we are Knights of the realm! It is our duty to aid this town as best we can. Stick close to each other and try to get as many of the villagers to safety behind this hill!"

The tension was palpable, but everyone present was a Knight (or a Squire in Arturia's case) and knew it was their duty to help. Another short whistle was all it took to get their troop moving. Swords drawn and spears at the ready for those who had them, they started to pick up speed as they made their way to the entrance of the town's central street. Bodies... villagers and several militiamen by the looks of their equipment, were littering the dirt road and Arturia swallowed away her nerves.

Everything alive they could see, where a dozen or so men, dressed in mismatched outfits of leather and metal. They were busy dragging boxes and crates out of the first few buildings, that were still mostly on fire. Arturia could catch a momentary glimpse of confused surprise in the face of the first bandit she rode towards, followed by utter terror. All right before she cleaved her Damascus Steel longsword through his head with sickening ease. Like a knife through butter. A magically reinforced knife. This wasn't like those ghouls... These were _people_. But as her second enemy came into sight, she did her best to shake those concerns away. She was a _Knight_. And these men were murderers...

She charged and rode him over with her horse, hearing a sickening crunch before his screaming stopped. At that point, she felt bile rise up in the back of her throat. As she looked around, hoping to find something to distract her, she took in the carnage. The burned and slaughtered bodies... Next to her, Ector rode up as she emptied the contents of her stomach to the side of her mount, unable to hold it in any longer. Flicking some blood off of his own blade. He gave her a concerned look and seemed as if he was about to say something, but seeing the determination on her somewhat pale face after she recomposed herself, he just nodded, as the two of them turned to face their next targets.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Well there we have it folks, Chapter 6! Around 10K instead of the 20K I was aiming for, but considering where next chapter picks up, this just felt like the most natural place to cut it off. I know there are those who truly enjoy every combat scene, but after weeks of failed attempts at writing a reasonably interesting scene for the bandit-village-raid, I (to my shame) gave up. I couldn't really figure out any believable way in which any of those bandits posed an actual threat to Arturia, so writing out elaborate fight scenes just all felt... wrong, I guess.

So what do you folks think about this chapter's content? :) I personally feel like I might have gone a bit too in-depth and made the training of Percival a little too mechanics-heavy, but that's a balance I haven't quite worked out yet. So yeah, thanks for reading! I realize my other Fate FanFics are a little late as well (Shared Ideals & Tempered Nerves), and my apologies for that. I am working on them, but I'm trying to settle on a definitive storyline for the foreseeable future for both, and I can't quite decide... Every time I get around halfway through the next chapters, I just realize that a different path might be better and I end up storing it as a draft, before writing out a new chapter beginning... I'll get there eventually folks! O:)


End file.
